A Shadow's Love
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: A lazy ass and a medical prodigy. A genius and a fighter. The shadow and his light. Could they exist together? Could they be more than just friends? What obstacles stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER STUPID STORY FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY (I SHOULD PROBABLY THINK OF A BETTER NAME. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN MESSEGA ME OR JUST SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS)  
ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA STORY. THIS ONE IS SURPRISINGLY NOT GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT WILL GET VERY M RATED IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I HOPE SO FOR THE YOUNGS ONES OUT THERE, PLEASE DO ENJOY.  
I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMATICAL ERRORS BECAUSE I SUCK AT ENGLISH:)**

 **I STILL DONT OWN NARUTO UNFORTUNATELY BUT THIS STORY WAS KIND OF MY IDEA SO I GUESS I OWN THE STORY AND NOT THE CHARACTERS. THATS KIND OF WEIRD BUT SO AM I.**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE**

"Why are you being so rough?" Shikamaru complained as Sakura examined his body while he laid in bed at his house.

"Stop nagging and suck it up. This is your fault for not going to the hospital in the first place." Sakura said as she hit his head.

"Because I didn't need to go to the hospital." Shikamaru replied as he rolled his eyes earning another hit from her.

"It's an unspoken rule that all ninjas report to the hospital to get checked out after long missions outside the village." Sakura stated.

"If it's unspoken then how am I supposed to know about it?" Shikamaru smartly replied earning him another hit. "You're supposed to be healing me and not making me more injured." Another hit.

"Please continue because I am really enjoying this right now." Sakura told him as she rolled him onto his stomach.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he sighed.

A long silence followed as Sakura continued her examination. The only sounds they could hear were the raindrops hitting the window in an undecipherable pattern. He could feel the temperature steadily dropping in the room and immediately missed the warmth his clothes provided. Sakura had him strip down to his underwear since Choji told her that Shikamaru was in pain so she wanted to check every part of his body.

"Are you finished now?" Shikamaru asked her once she got off the bed.

"Yes. Your bones are not broken thankfully but you have a couple of bruises that is probably going to be in pain for a day or two." Sakura informed him.

"It's a good thing I don't have any missions scheduled for the rest of the week then." Shikamaru said as he began dressing him again.

"Why are you getting dressed so fast? Are you embarrassed about something?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You've seen me in my underwear before. I've seen you in your underwear before as well." Shikamaru answered her. "It's cold since it's raining so I want to get dressed before I get sick and have you coming over here again."

"So you're kicking me out?" Sakura asked him.

"Woman, always have to have the last word." Shikamaru muttered.

"I will gladly add more bruises to your body if you don't shut up." Sakura threatened him.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started walking to the door of his room. "Are you coming or not troublesome woman?"

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she followed him.

"Do you have to talk so much?"

"Do you want me to literally kick you out of your own house?"

"How does Naruto and Sai deal with you?"

"How does Ino and Choji deal with you?"

"They know not to ask me such a lot of annoying questions." Shikamaru replied as they entered the kitchen. "Sit down."

"I'm not some dog you know." Sakura told him as she stood with her arms folded against her chest. "I am rather going to go to someone who appreciates my presence."

"I didn't say that I wanted you gone... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he sighed. "You're a doctor so do you really think walking in this storm is good for you right now? I'm making us something hot to eat and drink then you can leave later when the rain is not all that heavy. My parents aren't going to be back until next week anyway so I need some sort of company and I would rather have you or Neji than anyone else. At least you guys are normal and have a brain that actually challenges me."

"Fine. I am only staying because it's raining though." Sakura said as she sat down while Shikamaru started cooking. Shikamaru silently and precisely worked in the kitchen as Sakura just sat down and watched him. She was mesmerised by the way he cooked with so much ease and effort.

"Stop staring troublesome woman." Shikamaru told her after a while.

"I can't help it. I've never seen you doing so much work other than when you are fighting or training. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sakura asked him.

"My mom tried to teach me for times like this but she shouted at me too much so I just gave up. If I am hungry then I would normally go to Choji or Ino's house to get something to eat but I was too lazy to go out so I taught myself how to cook." Shikamaru explained.

"You certainly know your way around the kitchen."

"Don't get your hopes up about the taste. I hardly cook."

"If you were my son and I saw you right now then I would make you cook every day."

"My mother doesn't know that I can cook and you're not telling her."

"Why not?"

"Because then she would make me cook more. Such a drag."

"You really are lazy." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Took you a while to pick up on that. I am beginning to rethink my previous statement about you being smart." Shikamaru replied as Sakura threw the salt shaker at him but he easily caught it.

"You're an ass." Sakura told him.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru responded then started laughing as Sakura joined in the laughter.

"Thanks." Sakura said as Shikamaru set down a cup of steaming hot tea on the table in front of her.

"We're going to have to wait a while for the food to be ready." Shikamaru said as he sat down opposite Sakura.

"What are we going to do in the meantime? Play shogi? Challenge each others minds?" Sakura asked.

"I actually wanted your help with something. My mom found some new plants and shrubs growing at the edge of the forest and she analysed them. She wrote down everything about the plants so I was wondering if you could help me see if they could be used in any medication or for healing so that we can update our medical encyclopaedia." Shikamaru told her. "Up for a challenge?"

"Bring it on." Sakura replied.

"I'll go fetch her notes then we can start." Shikamaru said as he stood up. He made his way to the study where his parents kept all their books and where his mother kept her research to keep the encyclopaedia up to date. He grabbed his mother's notes and the encyclopaedia then made his way back to the kitchen. He immediately used his shadow and stopped Sakura from adding something to the pot of food that was cooking on the stove.  
"If there is one way to get on my bad side then it's this way." Shikamaru said as he put the book and notes down on the table then walked over to Sakura and grabbed her wrists.

"I was just going to add something to bring out the flavour. It's good but I this will make it better." Sakura stated.

"I said no." Shikamaru said then grabbed the bottle out of her hand and released his shadow.

"I have been cooking longer than you. I know what to do to make food taste good." Sakura defended herself as she turned to face him.

"If I wanted your help then I would've asked for it. I know what I am doing and if you get poisoned then it's a good thing there's a doctor here." Shikamaru replied as they stared at each. Their bodies were only a breath apart with Sakura looking up to Shikamaru.

"Fine." Sakura replied as she went back to her seat.

"Those notes are about the plants my mother found." Shikamaru said as he checked on the food that was cooking while Sakura silently looked over the notes. It took a couple of more minutes before the food was ready so Shikamaru dished up a plate for Sakura and himself then added a few things on the side before handing it to her.

"Thanks." Sakura unenthusiastically said once Shikamaru set the plate in front of her on the table.

"If you still want to add something to it then you are welcomed to." Shikamaru told her as he took his seat opposite her again. The tension between them seemed to grow into an uncomfortable silence again while they began eating. Shikamaru noticed a slight flash of joy spread across her face for a moment then disappear into thin air as she ate.

"It's nice." Sakura commented breaking the silence.

"Told you so." Shikamaru retorted.

"I am trying to be nice here. You could at least stop being an ass."

"I let my guard down before and you nearly ruined the food."

"I'm sorry. Get over it already."

"Whatever. You're such a drag." Suddenly Sakura took her plate and launched it at Shikamaru. He caught the plate but all the food attacked his clothes. She silently stood up and took all the notes and the encyclopaedia as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"If you are leaving then you have to leave the books and the notes here." Shikamaru told her as he stood up and grabbed a cloth to wipe his face. She ignored him and continued on her way.

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER I GUESS. IF YOU HAVE ANY REVIEWS OR COMMENTS OR YOU ARE JUST BORED THEN FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. I CAN HANDLE ANY OF IT SO BRING ON THE FIRE (but not too hot though, I am still kind of human:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I GUESS I AM TYPING VERY QUICKLY FOR SOME REASON. HOPEFULLY I KEEP IT UP. ANYWAY I GUESS YOU GUYS AND GIRLS CAN ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER I GUESS SO EVERYONE WINS (I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU WIN THOUGH BUT YAY!) I APOLOGISE FOR THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AS USUAL BUT I THINK IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE ENOUGH.**

 **I DONT FEEL LIKE PUTTING ANY MORE DISCLAIMERS SINCE I ALREADY PUT IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT'S SUCH A DRAG.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

Shikamaru silently set down a plate of food on the wooden table in the lounge where Sakura was sitting down and going over the notes. He then made his way up to his room and grabbed his towel as he went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on so that he could get it to the perfect temperature before he stepped in.  
He thought about what happened with Sakura and immediately hit the wall off the shower in frustration. Sakura was his friend and a good one at that. She was rough and always shouted at him like Ino did but that was just her way of showing that she cared about him. She reminded him of something his mother said; 'I am hard on you because I care about you'.

"Women, such a drag." Shikamaru sighed as the hot water splashed against his bruised back. Steam was beginning to build up in the bathroom as he cleaned himself. He washed him then undid the tie in his black hair and let his hair fall down onto his shoulders so that he could wash it as well. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the shower then wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his room.

"You are a piece of shit." Sakura said as she burst into his room while he went to his cupboard. Shikamaru didn't pay much attention to her as he expected her ranting to continue and he knew better than to try and stop a woman filled with anger and rage. What he didn't expect was Sakura stopping in her tracks and silently standing in the room. He looked over to her and saw the conflict of emotions on her face. He could see her anger and rage but he also saw surprise and embarrassment for some reason.

"I am listening so you can continue." Shikamaru told her as he grabbed a shirt and pants.

"Um... I..." Sakura struggled.

"Speak woman. It's not like you haven't seen me without my clothes on before. Earlier you saw me in my underwear and you had no problem speaking so what's your problem now?" Shikamaru asked her as he faced her. He looked at his body to try and see if there was something wrong but he couldn't see anything. He moved an irritating lock of his hair behind his ear as he tried to see if there was something on the towel around him that caught Sakura's attention but still found nothing. She just stood there staring at him but all her anger and rage seemed to vanish which irritated Shikamaru. Women were so complicated and Sakura was proving him right with every second that seemed to pass.

"I never knew your hair was that long." Sakura finally said as she moved closer to Shikamaru but he immediately used his shadow and stopped her once she stood in front of him.

"You're not touching my hair." Shikamaru told her.

"Stop doing this to me." Sakura told him as she stood frozen in her place.

"Stop giving me a reason to do this." Shikamaru replied. They stared at each other again as Sakura's breaths gently hit Shikamaru's chest. This time their stares went from a challenging match into the two of them losing themselves in each other's gaze. Shikamaru released his shadow but they still stood frozen in place.  
Suddenly they began drawing closer to each other without breaking their gaze. Shikamaru's brain was a mess but and he couldn't think properly but this felt like the right thing to do. Their foreheads touched and Sakura immediately closed her eyes as their noses brushed past each other. Their lips unwillingly rubbed against each other with Shikamaru tasting her cherry blossom lipstick on her lips before both of them gave into their urges and locked their lips in a passionate battle.  
Sakura's hands snaked gently around his neck as she drew him deeper into their kiss. Shikamaru licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth which she gladly accepted. Their tongues skilfully slid past past each other as they enjoyed the taste of their partner. Shikamaru put his hands on her hips bring her body right up against his semi-naked one. His right hand slowly worked his way to her soft ass and gently squeezed it eliciting a soft moan from Sakura.

"Shi...ka... wait." Sakura said as she broke the kiss then took a step back.

"I am sorry about that." Shikamaru apologised as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it was a bad idea."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed as she let out a nervous chuckle while Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm going to finish up here then we can work downstairs." Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay." Sakura replied then quickly made her way out of his. Shikamaru stood in his room and his mind just went blank. He didn't know what to do or think. He just stood. Sakura left him dumbfounded and he liked it. He had never felt so helpless and exposed before but he had never felt this contempt with his life before either. He didn't know what he was feeling but he loved it.  
He snapped out of it and took a deep breath. The rain outside seemed to increase and become more intense as the rain drops hit window faster than it did earlier. He dried his body but his blood felt like it was boiling and heating his entire body up with it. He dressed him then tied up his hair the way all Nara men did before going back downstairs to his guest.  
Shikamaru made his way down the stairs but saw Sakura staring into space with a playful smile on her face as she sat on the couch. He couldn't help but see Sakura in a new light. She was honestly beautiful. Her soft and hard features of her face made him feel attracted to her even more. He wanted to know the untold story behind her mint green eyes. He honestly didn't know what to expect from Sakura anymore. She was like a puzzle that was so undecipherable that you couldn't put down until you figured it out.

"You tired your hair up again." Sakura commented once Shikamaru reached the lounge.

"I'm more comfortable like this. It irritates me when it gets in my face." Shikamaru replied as he grabbed her empty plate then made his way to the kitchen. He was glad that Sakura was setting the tone now so all he had to do was follow her lead and not get drawn into her anymore, no matter how much he wanted to, until he figured out what was going on. He went to the closet in the passage and took out a blanket before returning to the lounge.  
"This should keep you warm if you're getting cold." Shikamaru told her as he handed her the blanket.

"Thanks but what about you?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm going to start a fire." Shikamaru answered her as he motioned to the elegant fireplace about four meters on the other side of the room. "I just got out of the shower as well so I am still warm."

"That's how you get sick you know." Sakura commented.

"It's a good thing you're here then." Shikamaru replied as they smiled. He began making the fire but he could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he worked. He lit the wood and once he was sure that the fire was good enough he made his way to the couch adjacent to hers.  
"Let's try and figure out if these new plants can be useful then."

 **ANOTHER ONE FINISHED. A SHORT ONE BUT I DONT REALLY WANT TO WRITE LONG BORING CHAPTERS. ALTHOUGH THIS STORY IS KIND OF BORING ANYWAY. I ENJOY TYPING IT THOUGH SO I THINK I WILL CONTINUE. IF YOU HAVE ANY REVIEWS OR JUST WANT TO SAY HOW STUPID I AM THEN I DONT SEE WHATS STOPPING YOU FROM DOING IT SO GOODLUCK. SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MADE IT UNTIL THE THIRD CHAPTER, UNBELIEVABLE. I GUESS IS JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY CAN DO IT THEN ANYONE CAN! SHIKASAKU IS AN AWESOME PAIRING AND I DONT THINK I AM DOING THEM JUSTICE BUT I DONT THINK I AM GOING TO BE STOPPING ANY TIME SOON SO IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THEN I SUGGEST GOING BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE READING BEFORE. IF YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AROUND THEN I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES I MADE. IF YOU WANNA RANT ABOUT IT THEN YOU CAN DO IT IN THE REVIEWS I THINK.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Your mom really did her work when she analysed those plants." Sakura commented as she continued reading the notes while Shikamaru looked through the encyclopaedia for any similarities from other plants.

"She's a control freak." Shikamaru lazily corrected her as he laid on his couch.

"She's your mother." Sakura reminded him.

"Want to swap?" Shikamaru suggested. They looked at each other then began laughing lightening the atmosphere in the room. The kiss they shared earlier felt almost forgotten but Shikamaru couldn't forget it no matter what they did. He enjoyed it and he had to admit to himself that he wanted more.

"Shikamaru." Sakura said his name snapping him out of his thoughts. "Check for any plants that can numb any parts of the body."

"A plant that targets a certain area and numbs only that or a general numbness?" Shikamaru asked getting back to his senses.

"I think a general one. This plant doesn't seem to target anything specific that we know of. Your mother would have to test it to see." Sakura stated as Shikamaru flipped through the pages of the book looking for the plants that matched Sakura's description. "How does your mother test all of this anyway?"

"She asks Lady Tsunade to do it for her since Lady Tsunade is an expert in medicine. The two of them do their thing and they only record their conclusive findings in here." Shikamaru explained.

"I wonder why Lady Tsunade hasn't mentioned that to me."

"It's kind of a secret. We can't really go around announcing that we have a secret book of plants that could cure most diseases and poisons."

"True."

"You know about it now though and all the clan heads know about it as well. They helped us with some of the things in here as well."

"I wonder if any of the other villages have a book like this."

"Temari did mention that they had a book that they used to create different kinds of poison and their cures but I think that's as far as it goes."

"I haven't seen her around in a while. Do you know how she's doing?"

"You know her, nothing can get her down. She is training hard and fighting harder I suppose. She's so focused."

"Definitely sounds like the opposite of you." Sakura said as she laughed. "How did you guys become such good friends then?"

"She's smart and calculating. I kind of liked that about her. She challenges me like you do but when she gets frustrated, she usually doesn't hit me like you do."

"I hit you because you're a pain in the ass."

"I thought you said that I was an ass." Shikamaru responded while Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed with him.  
"I think I found what we've been looking for." Shikamaru said as he stopped by a page in the book with a plant that matched the one they were looking at.

"Come over here and let me see. Why are you sitting so far anyway? It's counter-productive you know." Sakura told him.

"I wanted to give you space to be comfortable while we worked." Shikamaru responded.

"Either you come sit over here or I will come over other there." Sakura told him.

"Come sit over here. It's closer to the fire as well so you can get hotter." Shikamaru told her.

"You gave me this blanket for a reason so I am hot enough." Sakura replied.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he lazily stood up and dragged his body a few feet to the couch Sakura was sitting on then sat down next to her.

"You are honestly the laziest person I've ever met." Sakura stated as she pulled Shikamaru up against her then put the blanket across both their shoulders.

"I take pride in that." Shikamaru said as he struggled to keep his mind focused on the work now that he was so close to Sakura. He opened the book then showed Sakura the plant that he found.

"It does has the same colour and similar description but the only other similarities is the causing of numbness. Other than that it's the complete opposite." Sakura pointed out.

"What if it's a cross between this plant and another plant?" Shikamaru asked as they faced each other. "The plant could've developed it's description from the mother plant and the effects from the father plant or vice versa. What if it's a combination as well?"

"What makes you think that and not just a completely different plant on its own?"

"My mother knows every inch of the forest and she knows every plant, shrub and tree that grows in it. If she found a new plant growing in the forest then couldn't that plant have been fertilised by two different plants then carried by the wind through the forest and landed on fertile land for it to grow?" Shikamaru asked but he could see that Sakura wasn't fully paying attention to what he was saying. He stared at him but she wasn't saying anything.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked her as he put his hand on hers then squeezed it.

"Yeah... um... cross pollination right?" Sakura asked as she looked at the book.

"Exactly." Shikamaru agreed as they made eye contact again. This time he got lost staring into her eyes again. Suddenly they began drawing closer to each other again but this time Shikamaru got to his senses and managed to stop himself. They were inches away from enjoying another passionate kiss. He could feel her soft breaths on his lips but he pulled away before he lost his self control.  
"Um... I think my father has a book about this in his study." Shikamaru said as he stood up leaving Sakura dumbfounded on the couch this time. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes as he spoke then began walking away.  
Shikamaru slowly made his way to the study regretting his decision. He wanted to kiss Sakura so badly that he couldn't stop thinking about her but he didn't want to do it without knowing what he felt for her. Sakura has always been there for him when he needed her and he always helped her where he could. Yes they irritated each other but none of them minded it. They fed off each other's frustration and that made them better. Shikamaru never thought about being romantically attracted to her though. He always thought that Sakura was the more mature females amongst his friends except when it came to arguing with Ino but he understood their relationship.  
Sakura never really seemed interested in ever hanging out with Shikamaru anyway. They would bump into each in town and have a quick conversation then go their separate ways again. There was never really any need for them to hangout. There was something that contradicted that though; Sakura always chose to train with Shikamaru while Lady Tsunade was training her even though Neji or Hinata would be the obvious choice to train with when it came to learning to fight with chakra on your hands. They were experts in chakra control and Shikamaru wasn't that great at taijutsu or chakra control as well. After their training sessions then they would go to Ichiraku's to get something to eat and rest before going home but even then there was no real romantic interest. Was there?

"Shikamaru." he heard Sakura say his name. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway of the study. "There's trouble."

 **STUPID SHIKAMARU SHOULD'VE JUST F***ING KISSED HER AND GET IT OVER WITH. HE IS SO FRUSTRATING. WHY DID THE CHAPTER HAVE TO END LIKE THIS AS WELL? I HATE MYSELF. ANYWAY, IF YOU HATE ME TOO THEN DROP A REVIEW (THAT ACTUALLY RYHMED LOL). I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SOON WITH ANOTHER SHORT BORING CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE FINALLY GET ANSWERS! I THINK. HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER AT LEAST SO HOPEFULLY IT DOESNT SUCK LIKE THE OTHERS. FOR ALL THOSE THAT ACTUALLY MADE IT TO THIS CHAPTER, I SALUTE YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS DESERVE AN AWARD FOR BEING ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS AS USUAL BUT AT THIS POINT YOU JUST HAVE TO GO WITH IT.**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT FAVOURITED AND IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME (DEFINITELY BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE I AM NOT EVEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY ANYMORE)**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Tell Lady Tsunade to send out a report telling everyone to avoid the Nara clan forest and also the Aburame clan's forest just to be sure. They should go around the forests instead of through it. This storm doesn't look like it's letting up any time soon. The wind isn't very strong but tell her that she should urge the residents to stay in doors and she should prepare for possible flooding and mudslides. She should also set up a system for damage control after the storm stops. Expect the best but plan for the worst." Shikamaru instructed the Nara clan member who came to give the report.

"What about the collapsing trees in our forest?" He asked as he stood in the lounge.

"I will go check it out. I want to go make sure that the deer are safe as well. If the flooding is making the grounds too unstable then I want to lead them closer to our compound." Shikamaru answered him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him. "It's too dangerous too go out there right now."

"Nara-san, I agree with Miss Sakura." The Nara clan member added.

"I can't create a plan without all the information. Those are my deer out there as well so I want to make sure they're safe." Shikamaru answered her. "As the acting head of the clan it is my responsibility to make sure that our clan is safe and that includes our deer. I won't put other members of our clan at risk by asking them to do this so I will do it myself."

"Shikamaru, you are the leader of the clan while your father is away. You need to be here if anything happens. Lady Tsunade might need you as well if there is an attack on the village. If you were to get injured as well then you will be leaving your clan without a leader and that's much more detrimental." Sakura told him.

"Then I won't get injured." Shikamaru replied.

"You're so frustrating. How does Ino put up with you?" Sakura asked him as she grunted in frustration.

"She usually shouts but then follows me and continues to shot then she makes sure that I don't get hurt while putting herself in danger meaning that I would have to get hurt rescuing her. Basically she is the reason why I am always getting hurt." Shikamaru answered her.

"It was a rhetorical question idiot. You didn't have to answer." Sakura stated as she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to ask the question in the first place. I guess we're both wasting energy." Shikamaru said then turned to the clan member again. "Tell Lady Tsunade to get the hospital ready to treat more patients that might come in with hypothermia. Whoever is stuck in this storm will definitely be feeling the effects of it."

"If you go and get stuck out there then you will suffer from hypothermia." Sakura told him.

"I am going whether you like it or not. You have two options; either you wait here for me to return and treat me if I somehow get injured or you go get someone from the hospital to treat me here when I return." Shikamaru told her.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?" Sakura said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't have time to be arguing with you now troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed. "Go give the report to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru instructed the clan member.

"Tell her that I am going to go with this idiot to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Sakura added. He nodded then quickly left the cold house.

"I knew you would choose option three." Shikamaru said as he made his way up to the stairs.

"What are you doing now?" Sakura asked him as she unwillingly followed him.

"I am going to get us things to prepare for our mission. Unless you want to go out there right now and probably end up in the hospital." he answered her then entered his parents clean room.

"Stop being a wise ass and just answer like a normal person." Sakura replied.

"Stop being a drag and just do what I say. Why must you be so difficult?" Shikamaru asked as he walked into his parent's closet and began taking out the things he might need.

"A torch? Seriously?" Sakura asked him as he handed it to her. "Are we going to use it to try and create a bright idea?" Sakura sarcastically asked him.

"I was actually thinking that you use it to try and find your brain in that hollow head of yours."

"Fuck you."

"I know you would love to but we actually have more important things to do right now."

"I am done. I can't put up with your crap anymore."

"My mother has been telling me that all my life so you're not the first woman to tell that to me and stay."

"Well I am leaving."

"No you're not." Shikamaru said as he handed her boots and a jacket. "Some of the deer might need medical help that I can't help them with and I refuse to let them die because of this petty argument. I am a lazy, stupid, piece of shit and you know it so help me save my clan then you can go back to hating me."

"Fine." Sakura agreed as she grabbed the boots and jacket then put it on as Shikamaru did the same.

"Tie the rope around you so that your jacket doesn't fly away." Shikamaru instructed her.

"What about you?" Sakura asked him.

"I have a bag on my back so the jacket is not problem for me. Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." Sakura answered him.

"Good." Shikamaru said as he used his shadow stitching then grabbed onto the rope around Sakura's waist.

"What is that for?" Sakura asked as she was confused.

"You have to follow me and we don't know how bad it is in the forest. If I fall or something then use my shadow and pull me back to you. You can just follow my shadow like that as well then you won't lose track of me." Shikamaru informed her.

"Oh." Sakura replied. She couldn't find anything else to say so she just started following Shikamaru as he walked out of the room and started making his way out of the house. She focused her attention on the dark green bag he had on his back as she walked a couple of feet behind him.  
He opened the back door and walked out that way since it gave them a direct route to the forest. He slowly began jogging and Sakura followed his actions not wanting to be left behind. They entered the huge forest through a muddy path that which was difficult to jog through and the rain pouring down on them made it even worse. A slow wind blew right past Sakura bringing with it the cold that she was trying to forget about but she could forget it anymore. Her fingers felt like they were freezing with every step she took. Her body was aching to stop in order to get warmer but she couldn't stop.  
She looked at Shikamaru and noticed that his intensity didn't slip for a moment. He was focused and driven. He had one goal in mind and that was to protect his deer and his clan. She couldn't help smile as she watched him. She wanted to complain but she knew that whatever she was feeling then he was feeling it too. She didn't fully understand the Nara clan's relationship with the deer but she could tell that it was deep and if Shikamaru was that determined to rescue them then she would try and help as much as she could. She was actually impressed and found herself attracted to this side of Shikamaru that he tried so hard to hide.

Suddenly her concentration slipped for a moment and she found herself losing her balance but then immediately felt something grab her. She looked around then saw the shadows from the trees around them lifting off the ground and keeping her in place. Mud rushed past her boots as she stopped then saw how dangerous this actually was.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked her as he came closer to her then grabbed her hand as his shadows retreated except the one tied to her waist.

"Yeah." Sakura answered him as rain attacked both their faces. She looked around her and noticed how dark it was with the heavy dark clouds blocking the sunlight needed to light their way.

"It's too dangerous to be on this path right now. We're going to need to cut through the forest so this just got more dangerous. Don't let go of my hand okay." Shikamaru told her and she nodded in agreement.

 **DONT REALLY KNOW HOW I SHOULD BE FEELING ABOUT THIS ENDING. I FEEL LIKE ONE OF THEM IS GOING TO DIE SOON. WOULD DEFINITELY BE INTERESTING RIGHT? HIT ME UP IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION (NOT PHYSICALLY HIT ME THOUGH. I PROBABLY DESERVE TO BE BEAT UP BUT AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I AM ABLE TO RECOVER FROM MY EXAMS FIRST)**

 **TO REVIEW OR NOT REVIEW IS YOUR CHOICE. IF YOU DONT THEN I WILL JUST CONTINUE WITH MY STUPID IDEAS BUT WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I GUESS THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND GIRLS. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HOPEFULLY NO ONE DIES IN THIS CHAPTER. THAT FOREST DOES SEEM A LITTLE SHADY TO ME BUT MABYE THAT'S BECAUSE OF ALL THE TREES IN IT. AS USUAL I AM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES AND THINGS LIKE THAT. I REALLY SHOULD GET SOMEONE TO EDIT MY WORK BEFORE I POST IT AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT.**

 **ANYWAY, HAPPY READY:)**

"There's the trees that collapsed." Shikamaru shouted as the storm made no allowance to talk normally. He pointed towards their destination and Sakura nodded in agreement. They began making their way through the muddy and waterlogged forest towards the collapsed trees. Shikamaru pulled Sakura closer to him then went towards her ear. His wet lips went against her equally wet ear to instruct her.  
"We have to search the area and see if there are any trapped deer. It's too dangerous to separate so you'll just have to keep up with my lazy ass for a little longer." Shikamaru instructed her then he noticed the smile on her face brightening him up a little before he returned to the matter at hand.

"Shouldn't we move the trees out of the way?" Sakura asked him.

"No, we don't know how unstable the ground is right now. All we have to do is assess the situation and rescue any deer or other animal that needs rescuing." Shikamaru answered her and she nodded in agreement. They carefully made their way around the first tree that fell and Shikamaru immediately took out the torch to see if he could find anything trapped between the branches. They found nothing so they moved on to the next tree but then they saw that three trees fell down in the same area. One tree fell on top of the other tree while the other tree's branches were tangled in both of them.  
They went closer to the three trees but there was a slight tremble in the ground causing Shikamaru to grab Sakura and put his arms around her as shadows shot up from the ground to stabilise them.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as he held her face in his hands as the rain battered down on them. She nodded but Shikamaru had to fight himself in order to release Sakura. His shadows retreated and he grabbed her hand again. He took out the torch and shone it in the branches then spotted the brown fur of a deer lying down under the branches of the two trees.

"How are we going to get that deer out?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. He closed his eyes and calmed himself as his brain began formulating a plan.

"Do you think you can lift up these trees?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Easy enough." Sakura answered him.

"I am going to need you to move the tree that's free very slowly. The deer is still awake and responsive. We don't know how badly she's injured so no sudden movements okay. Just slow and steady." Shikamaru instructed her and she nodded in agreement. Shikamaru immediately used his shadow stitching to grab onto Sakura so that she was stable as she moved. Sakura used her enhanced strength to easily pick the tree up while Shikamaru used some of his shadows to start breaking some of the branches that were close to the trapped deer. Sakura slowly moved the tree a couple of feet then gently set it down but the ground shook a little when the tree landed on the ground. He tightened his shadows around Sakura again until the everything settled down.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked him once she reached him again.

"Yes. Now we slowly take the deer out from under the rest of the branches. I'll then keep her restrained then you can assess her injuries." Shikamaru instructed her.

"I am a doctor for humans, not for animals."

"Humans are also part of the animal kingdom so aren't we animals as well?"

"There's a difference between a human and a deer."

"There's a difference between a deer and a dog as well."

"Just shut up already."

"You're the one that started this."

"Are we seriously doing this in a forest that is on the verge of collapsing in the middle of a storm right now?"

"Do you see shelter anywhere we can do this?"

"Screw you."

"We're back to that again. Are we seriously going to do that in a forest that's on the verge of collapsing in a storm right now?"

"Do you see shelter anywhere?"

"Touché." Shikamaru responded as they smiled at each other. Rain beat down on their faces but they none of them made an effort to move from the spot. They stared into each other's eyes and forgot about the world. All that mattered in that moment was that they were there together and nothing else mattered. Not the storm or the imminent danger they were in could ruin their moment right now.  
Suddenly the ground started shaking again so quickly Shikamaru threw his arms around Sakura and activated his shadow stitching again. They looked around but everything looked stable. The ground was vibrating but not because of the storm or a tree falling. Sakura immediately pointed behind Shikamaru as the vibrations stopped. He turned around then saw the familiar herd of deer behind them.

"Follow me and don't be afraid." Shikamaru told Sakura.

"I am not afraid." Sakura replied.

"This is their forest so we're the intruders. Trust me, you want to be afraid." Shikamaru said as he grabbed her hand then slowly walked up to the leader of the deer that was standing proudly at the front. Shikamaru went down on one knee and Sakura did the same next to him then he put one hand on the deer's head and closed his eyes like he was communicating to the deer. Sakura watched in amazement at the sight she was seeing. The deer then lowered his head showing as much respect to Shikamaru as Shikamaru was showing him. Suddenly two deer came towards them then started circling them which honestly did scare Sakura a little as she slowly crept closer to Shikamaru who then squeezed her hand trying to calm her down.  
"Put your hand on his head." Shikamaru instructed Sakura once he took his hand off. Sakura nervously put her hand on the huge deer in front of her and bowed her head praying that he wouldn't attack her. The deer then took a step back and the two deer that were circling them joined the herd again.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Now we go get the deer out from under the branches." Shikamaru answered her as they stood up. They carefully made their way towards the tree as the herd of deer stayed where they were and watched the two ninja work. They quickly started breaking the branches that were blocking their way then carefully removed the branches on top of the trapped deer. They worked as fast as they could without hurting the trapped deer. Once the branches were cleared Shikamaru used his shadow and slowly pulled the deer out. Surprisingly the deer stood up once they got her out but this gave Sakura a better chance to examine her. Shikamaru took the bag off his back with medical supplies that Sakura might need then handed it to her while Shikamaru went to the front of the deer and kept her calm.

"She's got a huge cut on the right side of her body but it's not deep enough to damage any organs. None of her bones are broken thankfully so I am just going to try and stop the bleeding then bandage it but we're going to need something to keep that area covered." Sakura informed him.

"Use my jacket." Shikamaru told her as he began unbuttoning his jacket.

"No, stop." Sakura told him as she grabbed his hands to stop him. "Don't be stupid. If you take your jacket off in this storm then you will get sick and probably suffer from hypothermia."

"What else are you going to use? The jacket will keep that area dry no matter how much rain this storm pours on it. It's the perfect solution." Shikamaru stated.

"I came with you to stop you from doing anything stupid and this is the stupidest thing you can do even if it's the best solution. I know you want to help these deer but you can't be any help if you're freezing and can't think properly." Sakura replied.

"These deer are my responsibility. They are my family and are part of my clan. It's my duty to protect them and keep them healthy. I care about them." Shikamaru told her.

"And I care about you." Sakura quickly responded as she looked him in the eyes.

 **DAMN, SAKURA JUST WENT ALL IN THERE. I WONDER HOW SHIKAMARU IS GONNA RESPOND TO THAT. MAYBE A METEOR COMES FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND CAUSES AN EARTHQUAKE AND THE FOREST STARTS COLLAPSING WITH THEM STILL IN IT. WOULD BE INTERESTING TO TYPE BUT SUCH A DRAG. IF YOU GUYS WANNA SHARE ANY IDEAS THEN YOU'RE WELCOMED TO MESSAGE ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR SEND A PIGEON I GUESS. UNTIL NEXT TIME, DONT DO SCHOOL AND STAY IN DRUGS GUYS AND GIRLS:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YESSSSSSSSS. WE FINALLY GET TO SEE SHIKAMARU RESPOND TO SAKURA'S CONFESSION I GUESS. THIS HONESTLY SEEMS TO BE GETTING INTERESTING. IT SEEMS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE THOUGH. SOMETHING BAD HAS TO HAPPEN ANY MOMENT NOW. YOU'RE PROBABLY SICK OF HEARING HOW SORRY I AM ABOUT THE SPELLING ERRORS AND THINGS LIKE THAT. I DOUBT YOU GUYS EVEN READ THIS ANYWAY BUT I DONT MIND. JUST BABBLINGS FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS EVERYONE. I WILL TRY NOT TO DISAPPOINT BUT IF I DO THEN JUST KNOW THAT I TOLD YOU SO. (I DIDNT TELL YOU THAT BEFORE BUT NOW I AM SO DEAL WITH IT)**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"You're being an idiot." Sakura shouted as they walked through the forest back to the Nara clan compound. Shikamaru had ignored Sakura and took off his jacket then put it around the deer after Sakura stopped the bleeding and bandaged the animal. He then took the rope around Sakura and tied his jacket around the deer to keep it in place before they set off.

"You can shout at me all you like when we get back to my house but right now focus on getting us and these deer to safety." Shikamaru told her. They were walking in front of the herd with the injured deer slowly walking behind them being supported by two male deer.

"When we get back to your house then I am going to kill you." Sakura told him.

"Won't be so bad right now." Shikamaru stated as his drenched clothes were freezing him. The ice cold wind didn't make things any better and the rain just kept pouring down on them.

"I hope you get sick."

"Then I guess you will be seeing more of me by the hospital."

"Shut up. You don't get to have any smart remarks right now."

"Then how am I supposed to defend myself."

"You're not."

"That's unfair. It's not like I did anything to hurt you."

"You're hurting yourself."

"But I am still not hurting you."

"Yes you are you idiot. Seeing you getting cold like this hurts me."

"You're planning on killing me later anyway so I guess this is not as worse as it gets."

"Shut up." Sakura told him but couldn't help smiling. She wanted to be angry at him and wanted to beat some sense into him but she couldn't find it in herself anymore. His lazy façade was all but forgotten and all that was left was the caring, responsible and selfless Shikamaru and Sakura found herself liking him more than she already did. Yes he was being an idiot and not looking after himself but he was doing so for the sake of his clan. He respected these deer like they were people and his equals. He put their needs before his own and Sakura couldn't stop herself from falling in love with this part about him.

"Sakura, I will admit that I am freezing my ass off right now but that's my problem. I can't have you not focusing though. My ability to think properly and soundly is already compromised in this situation so I need you to focus enough for both us now. These deer need you to get them to safety. I need you to get us to safety as well. Stop daydreaming." Shikamaru told her.

"I... um... okay. You can count on me but we're still not done with this fighting." Sakura stated.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said then continued walking. The storm continued hurling the rain and slapping them with the vicious wind as they trudged through the forest. Shikamaru's eyes wondered over to Sakura and he was impressed by her focus as she led the way. He could feel his body body sharply dropping with each drop of rain that hit his skin but when he looked at her a fire erupted inside him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her heat radiating from her body warming up his cold body.

"Shikamaru, we're going to have to go through the field because the forest looked too dangerous to carry on!" Sakura shouted over the rain. He nodded in agreement then redirected the deer behind them. The field was extremely waterlogged and it took more effort to take a step than it did in the forest. Every time they took a step then their feet would sink into the soil and they would have to battle to get it out. Shikamaru was beginning to feel the effects of the cold as his movements slowed down. He was felt much more tired than he should've been feeling and he knew that they had to get home soon.  
It took another ten minutes of battling through the field for them to finally make it out and onto a stone path that was streaming with water towards the Nara Compound. They were happy that they had a solid pathway to follow now and he could see that the deer were tired as well. Sakura then led them into the Nara Compound and let Shikamaru take over the directing. Two ninjas from the Nara clan were standing next to a huge building then they immediately opened the double doors once they spotted the herd. Shikamaru lead them inside and was grateful to be out of the rain. He waited until all the deer were inside the building then signalled for the ninja to come inside as well.

"That female deer is injured. We need the doctor here now." Shikamaru instructed the ninja. One of them bowed then disappeared probably to go fetch the doctor.

"Nara-san, take my jacket." The other ninja told him.

"Keep it. You need to stay here and take care of the deer." Shikamaru told him. The ninja nodded in agreement. The doors opened again allowing the cold wind to briefly sweep through the building before being cut off again.

"Shikamaru, you need to get out of those clothes." an older man told him as he walked closer to them accompanied by the ninja that disappeared.

"I will doctor. I just need to make sure that the deer are alright." Shikamaru replied.

"Very well." The doctor said then walked over to the herd of deer. He done the same thing that Shikamaru did when he first approached the deer then moved on to the injured female. He slowly took off the jacket then bandage as he assessed the damage.  
"You did a good job patching her up Ms Haruno." the old man said as he came back over to them. "It's a good thing you brought these deer out of this storm or else more of them probably would ended up injured. You made the right decision Nara-san."

"Can you treat her here?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I've done bigger fixes in much more horrid conditions than this. Now go look after yourself." the old man said as he chuckled.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said as he bowed. Sakura then bowed as well and the two of them made their way back out of the building. They silently ran towards Shikamaru's house which was only a block away.

"I am glad that's over." Sakura said as she took off her jacket and boots while Shikamaru started taking off his wet clothes as well. "The forest looks like it's going to get more damaged as long as the storm goes on. Soon people will be calling us the 'Village hidden under Water'." Sakura joked as Shikamaru removed his soaked shirt leaving him only in his pants as he made his way towards Sakura.  
Without a second thought he gently grabbed her jaw and planted his cold lips against her equally cold ones. Her body went stiff from the initial surprise but then melted into his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck deepening their kiss as their tongues met sending bolts of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Their kiss turned into a fiery passionate dance for dominance that neither one of them wanted to lose. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her body as he brought her right up against him. Her breasts were squashed against his torso as they continued their act of romance.

"Thank you." Shikamaru breathlessly said as he rested his forehead against hers when their kiss eventually ended.

"Your body is ice cold Shikamaru." Sakura told him and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Your body is too. Looks like the rain still got to you even with the jacket on." Shikamaru replied.

"You have it worse." Sakura said as her eyes trembled while she looked into his.

"I am going to go take a shower and hopefully get my body warm again. You should do the same before you become sick." Shikamaru told her as he gently rubbed a hand against her cheek then slowly kissed her again.

 **ARE YOU GUYS AS CONFUSED BY THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS I AM? ARE THEY ARE COUPLE OR FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS OR WHAT? I AM VERY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW. IS IT NORMAL TO GO AROUND KISSING YOUR FEMALE FRIENDS? IF YOU HAVE ANY ANSWERS FOR ME THEN PLEASE TELL ME. REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I AM ALREADY JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY SO I CAN'T BE CONFUSED ON TOP OF THAT. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IF THEY EXPLAIN THEMSELVES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY. I SHOULD AN AWARD OR CHOCOLATE. MAYBE JUST THE CHOCOLATE WILL DO RIGHT NOW. ANYWAY, HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I GUESS YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY. THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES EVERYONE. YOU MOTIVATE ME I GUESS. HOPEFULLY WE'RE GOING TO GET ANSWERS THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES AGAIN AS USUAL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"When I said that you should take a shower, I didn't mean that you should take one with me." Shikamaru told her as they stood naked in the steamy shower.

"I know that your shower switches off after five minutes so that you guys save water then it takes ten minutes to refill again. I am freezing so I was not going to wait 15 minutes to take a shower and neither were you so this is the best solution." Sakura stated.

"Looks like you should be the new tactician for the village then." Shikamaru joked as he began shivering even though the shower was producing more than enough hot water and steam to make him sweat.

"You okay?" Sakura asked him as she noticed his body shaking.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered her. Suddenly Sakura went closer to Shikamaru and put her arms around him closing the gap between their bodies.  
"What are you doing Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her stunned by her actions.

"You need as much heat as possible to stop your body from shaking like this." Sakura answered him as she rested her head on his chest. "Just put your arms around me already so that this isn't as weird as it seems."

"Because taking a shower with your friend and hugging her while you are both naked in the shower isn't weird right?" Shikamaru asked as he reluctantly put his arms around her.

"Shut up already." Sakura told him as she clearly felt more comfortable than he was. He sighed but then obeyed Sakura as he decided to let himself be comfortable around her as well. He tried not to think about the fact that he was naked in the shower with one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village. He didn't want to get aroused either or else it would make things more awkward. He focused on the steaming hot water that was beating down on them creating the cloud of steam in the rest of the bathroom.  
"Shikamaru, why haven't you ever asked me out on a date?" Sakura suddenly asked him breaking the silence that was created. He didn't know how to respond to that question. His mind went blank like someone just cleared the mental shogi board in his head.  
"I mean, we have hung out for years now and you must've at least noticed that I liked you more than just being friends."

"When you first asked me to train with you then I thought it was strange since the Hyuga's would've been a better choice to ask but I thought that you were just more comfortable around me than around them which was strange considering that you and Hinata are always hanging out with the other girls. I thought you might like me but then you always seemed so hung up on Sasuke so I thought you were just trying to distract yourself by asking me." Shikamaru calmly answered her.

"You're stupid." Sakura commented. She didn't move her head off his chest as they spoke so Shikamaru couldn't see her expressions.

"You're strong willed and not shy in the least so why didn't you ever ask me on a date?" Shikamaru challenged her.

"Because we... um... I didn't want to... um... I didn't know if you saw me as anything more than just a friend." Sakura nervously answered him. He could tell that she was lying but he didn't pursue the matter any further.

"I probably would've said no though if I am being honest. Girls have told me 'no' all the time so I decided to just give up and let my parents probably arrange a marriage for me or something. I am lazy but if three completely different girls tell you 'no' then I think you should take the hint." Shikamaru jokingly said as he reluctantly let out a laugh while Sakura did the same.

"There's definitely something wrong with you then." Sakura stated.

"Those three girls all ended up sleeping with me though so I guess I am just good for a one night stand." Shikamaru said as he sighed. "Girls are so complicated."

"No we're not. Guys just complicate everything for us. All we want is love and affection. Is that so difficult?"

"It kind of is. When a guy wants to show his affection the way he feels comfortable doing it then the girl doesn't appreciate it. You always have this image in your head about how you want a guy to do things and when he doesn't do it the way you want him to do it then you girls get angry and things start going downhill from there."

"Not all girls are like that you know."

"No guy is perfect either."

"Let me ask you this then; what kind of wife do you want?"

"Someone that is average I suppose. Someone who likes me for who I am and definitely won't try to change me. Hopefully someone who is a little smart though."

"Sounds like a downgraded version of Hinata."

"She is actually one of the girls that turned me down."

"Obviously. She's in love with Naruto."

"Then why did she sleep with me?" Shikamaru asked but Sakura didn't reply. He knew that Sakura knew the answer but she clearly wasn't willing to answer him. "Sorry about asking that question. I know she is your friend so whatever you girls say should stay between you girls."

"Thanks for understanding." Sakura told him but he could tell that she was little gloomy.

"How about you tell me about your failed relationships and I will tell you about mine?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Talking about failed relationships when we're both naked in a shower? Not weird at all." Sakura said causing both of them to laugh. Shikamaru noticed that he wasn't shivering anymore but he didn't want to let go of Sakura. He wanted to keep her in his arms for a little while longer.

"You are the one that started this." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Did you have anything better in mind?" Sakura challenged him as she moved her head off his chest then looked up at him. They kept their arms around each other still, neither one willing to break apart.

"I didn't plan on us being naked in the shower together so I was going to let you take the lead on this one." Shikamaru told her as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear then stared into her strong green eyes. "Right now I would like to kiss you though. May I?" Shikamaru asked her as he lowered his head until their foreheads met and their breaths played on each other's lips.

"You didn't ask the other times so why now?" Sakura asked him as devious smiled formed on her face.

"Tch.. troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as she let out a little laugh.

"Checkmate." Sakura said as she moved her arms over his shoulders. "It's time for my prize then." Sakura immediately planted her lips on his as Shikamaru put his hands on the small of her back and brought her naked body right up against his again. Their lips continued their war of dominance while their tongues locked around each others. Water dripped down their faces as they kissed but they didn't care. Suddenly the shower switched off but they didn't notice as they continued kissing. Shikamaru immediately pinned Sakura against the wall of the shower as their make out session started heating up.  
Shikamaru began getting aroused as his member went stiff against her entrance. Sakura moaned against his mouth as she felt his member rubbing against her wet core. Shikamaru lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while they continued kissing each other. He gently put her against the wall again for support as he positioned himself at her entrance then gently began inserting himself.

"Fuck... Shikamaru." Sakura moaned while he continued, finding it harder to continue the further he went. She grabbed onto his untied hair while he began kissing and sucking on her neck. He felt like he couldn't go any further so he stopped and let her adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah." Sakura answered him but he could see the discomfort on her face.

"No you aren't." Shikamaru told her as he slowly pulled himself out of her then gently put her on the ground again. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Shikamaru told her as he put his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss before exiting the shower.

 **WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT? I HATE THIS AUTHOR. HE IS SUCH A F***ING TEASE. IS THERE NO 'HATE THIS AUTHOR' OPTION? HE'S JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY I SUPPOSE. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OR WHATEVER. I AM TOO ANGRY AT THIS GUY RIGHT NOW TO EVEN CARE ABOUT IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'VE CALMED DOWN ENOUGH TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. STILL HATE THIS AUTHOR AND SHIKAMARU FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE SOMEONE BEATS HIM UP OR SOMETHING. I AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I MADE BUT BLAME MY ANGER THIS TIME.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AS WELL EXPECT FOR THE F***ING MAIN CHARACTER. SAKURA IS PERFECT BUT SHIKAMARU IS A PIECE OF SH!T.**

 **ANYWAY, HAPPY READING:)**

"What the hell was that?" Sakura angrily asked Shikamaru as she followed him out of the shower still naked while Shikamaru put a towel around his waist.

"You weren't enjoying it. I don't want to do something that you won't enjoy." Shikamaru lazily explained as she grabbed his arm and stopped him in the passage but the cold air immediately wrapped around him and he felt his shivers coming back to him.

"This is not my first time I have had sex. I enjoy sex." Sakura stated, her anger and frustration evident on her face.

"I am not saying you don't but you weren't enjoying it." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I want to do it. Let's try again." Sakura told him as she tried to pull him but he stopped her.

"Are you seriously demanding that I have sex with you right now?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms over her naked breasts. He could see that her nipples were hard and that she was ready to have sex.

"I want to have sex with you but not like this. You can't just order me to do have sex with you because you want to do it. I am not some toy that you get to play with whenever you want to." Shikamaru said as he turned around then made his way towards his room.

"That's not what I am saying." Sakura said as she followed him into his room. "You know I don't think of you like that. Just forget this whole thing."

"Gladly." Shikamaru replied as he took off the towel then put on some underwear. "You should dry you."

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Sakura told him as she took his towel.

"Top drawer of the dresser. Ino keeps her stuff in there for whenever she doesn't want to go home." Shikamaru said then scratched in his cupboard and took out a couple of blankets.

"You need to out on some clothes. You're shivering again." Sakura said but this time her voice was soft and caring.

"I am going to wrap myself in blankets then lay downstairs by the fireplace. It's warmer there." Shikamaru informed her then walked out of the room. He sighed as he thought about the events that just took place. There was too much things going on that he had to keep track of and too many responsibilities that he had but all he could think about was Sakura. He knew Sakura and he could tell that there was something different about her that was making her act out of character. Maybe she really did like him or maybe someone put her up to this but he knew that Sakura was never like this unless he didn't know Sakura as well as he thought he did.  
He reached the lounge then added more wood to the fire that seemed to be burning out. He laid down a blanket on the carpet that was a couple of feet away from the fireplace but still close enough so that he could easily feel the warmth wrap around him. He decided got up and took out a small shogi from the cabinet against the wall in the lounge. He laid down on his side facing the fire then put a blanket around him and set up the shogi board hoping that it would clear his mind for a while. It worked like he hope as the only thing that he was thinking about was planning his next moves on the shogi board while the only sound he could hear was the howling of the wind and the pounding of the rain outside. His concentration was ruined by his frustrating pink-haired friend as she silently put a pillow down under his head then got under the blankets and laid against him also facing the blazing fire.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru lazily asked her as she put her head on the pillow forcing him to push himself up to look over her in order to see the shogi board.

"You need heat. I am making sure that you don't get sick." Sakura bluntly answered him and he could tell she was upset since there was hardly any emotion in her voice but he was tired of their useless fighting so he decided to ignore it.

"You're wearing my clothes." Shikamaru pointed out as he used his other hand lifted it over Sakura as he moved a shogi piece.

"Your clothes are more comfortable." Sakura stated. "I'm wearing her underwear though so you don't have to worry about that."

"I wasn't." Shikamaru replied when suddenly Sakura made a move on the shogi board.

"Why are you playing by yourself?" Sakura asked him.

"It's calming and helps me clear my head." He answered her as he made his move. "And because the only person who is enough competition for me is out of town."

"So you're saying that I am not good enough?" Sakura asked then knocked one of his pieces off the board.

"If you were then maybe you wouldn't have fell for my trap." Shikamaru said moved one of his silver general's. "I win."

"Again." Sakura said as she started resetting the pieces. Shikamaru helped her then they began the game in silence. He enjoyed the game they played. Sakura was proving to be more competition that he expected her to be but he didn't go easy on her. If he did then Sakura would probably beat him up anyway since it was disrespectful to her.

"Why does Ino have the top drawer of your dresser?" Sakura asked breaking the silence after a couple of games.

"Have you ever seen a guy tell Ino 'no'?" Shikamaru replied as he saw Sakura smile which made him a little happier.

"She's so bossy sometimes." Sakura said as she made a move.

"She has to be. She was forced to grow up with Choji and I so she had to be the one that got us off our asses and actually did some training." Shikamaru explained.

"That really explains a lot." Sakura told him as she started laughing.

"Hey, Choji and I aren't that. Look at how we turned out." Shikamaru defended himself.

"True. I guess Ino really deserves an award or something." Sakura replied as she continued laughing.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he won again.

"I'm tired of playing." Sakura said as she turned around under the blankets then faced Shikamaru. He rested his hand on her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"How are you and Naruto adjusting to your new teammate?" Shikamaru softly asked her matching the atmosphere created around them.

"Frustrating. He doesn't understand human emotion so it's difficult to go on missions where we have to deal with people since he is used to missions that are 'kill first, ask questions later'." Sakura complained as she broke eye contact with him and gently traced a path against Shikamaru's chiselled chest and stomach with her finger.

"Do you miss him?" Shikamaru asked her knowing that she knew who he was referring to.

"Yeah. Our team just doesn't feel complete without him." Sakura admitted.

"He doesn't feel complete either. Itachi took a part of him that he feels like he can't get back unless he kills him. Killing Itachi won't make him feel better though so you shouldn't expect him to be okay if he comes back to the village after that." Shikamaru told her then gently rubbed her cheek as he saw the sad expression on her face.

"I know. Itachi is the only family he has left so I know it's going to make him feel worse despite what Itachi did." Sakura responded as a lone tear escaped her eyes. She immediately wiped it away but then another appeared. Shikamaru brought her closer to him as she cried.

"It's only you and I right here so don't keep it in. I've got you." Shikamaru said as he kissed her forehead while her tears streamed down her saddened face.

 **F*** THIS AUTHOR. ONE MINUTE HE MAKES ME HATE SHIKAMARU AND THE NEXT MINUTE HE THROWS THIS AT US. IS HE TRYING TO GET BEAT UP? HE STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT WHAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS. ARE THEY A COUPLE OR FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS OR WHAT? SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME:( I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS NEXT TIME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK WITH MORE SHIKASAKU GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS STORY SEEMS TO BE MESSING WITH MY HEAD THE MORE IT CONTINUES. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST ASK THIS STUPID AUTHOR IF SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA ACTUALLY END UP TOGETHER BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF HIS GAMES. I AM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES AS USUAL. I AM REALLY TRYING TO GET BETTER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"I wonder if they did it." A female voice said as Shikamaru woke up the next morning. He felt his arms firmly wrapped around someone then remembered what happened last night. He and Sakura were talking then she was crying and he comforted her before she fell asleep in his arms.

"Do you think they're a couple?" Shikamaru instantly recognised that female voice; Ino.

"It looks like it." Tenten, no doubt about it.

"Um... w-we should wake them up and ch-check if they're okay." Hinata's stutter was unmistakeable.

"Relax Hinata. Let's just let them sleep." Tenten stated and Shikamaru immediately became irritated that they woke him up.

"Go away you troublesome women." Shikamaru lazily told them as he made him more comfortable against Sakura.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Ino asked him. "Did you say you wanted us to beat you up?"

"I heard that." Tenten agreed as Sakura moved against him then he saw her open her eyes and look at him.

"Morning Sakura." Shikamaru greeted her as he moved a lock of her out of her face.

"Morning Shikamaru." Sakura tiredly responded as she yawned then closed her eyes and went closer to Shikamaru.

"You can't go back to sleep. Your friends came to visit you unfortunately." Shikamaru told her and her eyes immediately shot open. She lifted her head then saw the three kunoichi sitting on the couches in the lounge.

"What you girls doing here?" Sakura asked them.

"We came to check up on the two of you since we heard you guys went on a mission yesterday in the storm and didn't report back to Lady Tsunade." Tenten informed her.

"Now we know why." Ino playfully added.

"Shikamaru and Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata softly asked them.

"We're okay." Shikamaru answered her then slowly stood up.

"They definitely did it." Ino said as she and Tenten giggled when they saw that he was only in his underwear.

"Grow up you two." Sakura told them as she stood up as well.

"I agree." Shikamaru added as he made his way to the kitchen but he could still hear them talking.

"Looks like we're finally finished then." Tenten said as Shikamaru made them tea. He was interested in what they were talking about. Tenten sounded happy about it so it had to be something they were proud of.

"Took longer than I expected though." Ino replied. "I thought it would only take like 3 or 4 months and not a year."

"We're not all sluts like you." Sakura told her.

"Hinata was the first one to do it so I think she is the one you should be telling that to." Ino responded.

"It was a m-mistake." Hinata defended herself.

"Still not buying it." Tenten told her.

"It's t-true." Hinata replied.

"Well you still did it." Ino said as Shikamaru poured the tea then put the cups on a tray with a bowl of sugar before going back to the lounge. "We all managed to have sex with Shikamaru."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked them as he appeared in the lounge with the warm tea. For some reason he felt hurt and betrayed by them. None of them slept with him because they wanted to but because they dared each other to do it. "Well done then I guess." Shikamaru sarcastically said as he put the tray on the wooden table in the lounge. None of them dared to make eye contact with Shikamaru as his hurt quickly turned into anger.

"Sh-Shikamaru... we um..." Hinata tried to say but couldn't finish.

"Tch... troublesome women." Shikamaru said then disappeared up the stairs. He went to his room then dressed him in his usual gear as he tried to forget about what happened but he couldn't. They were his friends and they were like family. Hell, Ino and him were practically siblings. He couldn't believe they would use him like that.

"Shikamaru come on." Sakura said as she entered his room. "Look, it was just something stupid that we did so you can't really be that mad. We're sorry."

"Sorry about using me or sorry that I found out?" Shikamaru asked as he turned towards her.

"You're the freaking genius of our generation; how did you not figure it out?" Sakura asked him.

"Because I would've never expected this from you girls. I trusted and believed in all of you but that will be the last time." Shikamaru told her.

"It's not like you guys haven't done this to us. I remember how Kiba, Naruto and Lee had a bet to see who would be the first one of them to sleep with Tenten. What about the time when you guys had a bet to see who would get to touch Hinata's breasts first when we went to the beach?" Sakura stated.

"Did I ever partake in any of that?" Shikamaru asked her. "When we went to the beach, I had to do diplomatic work and I had to run a few errands for my mother; I worked. I have never went behind your backs or ever have bets about you girls. I even asked them out on dates because I am not that guy who just goes around sleeping with girls."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. We're all sorry about this." Sakura told him.

"I am too." Shikamaru said then left the room. He was angry and he didn't want to see any of them. He went to the door ignoring the girls who were trying to get his attention.

"Nara-san." a ninja of the Nara clan said as he appeared outside the house.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he went closer to the ninja.

"The hokage requests your presence." He informed Shikamaru then disappeared. Shikamaru saw the amount of flooding that was around because of the storm but he was glad that it wasn't raining anymore. The dark clouds still hovered in the sky but they weren't pouring the rain anymore.

"Shikamaru, what's up?" Choji asked as he came around the corner eating his favourite chips.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see me." Shikamaru answered him.

"My father also went to her." Choji said as he put more chips in his mouth.

"What are you up to?" Shikamaru asked as he began walking towards the Hokage's office with his hands in his pockets.

"I am just patrolling. Seeing if any of the villagers need help." Choji answered him. "You look tense. What happened?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered as he looked up at the sky.

"You can't lie to me Shikamaru. What happened?" Choji asked again.

"The girls dared each other to sleep with me." Shikamaru informed him.

"So?" Choji asked.

"Am I that undesirable that girls have to dare each other to sleep with me? Am I only good for a one night stand?" Shikamaru asked him as he sighed.

"You're always saying that women are troublesome so I guess they just wanted to show you how troublesome they can be." Choji replied as he laughed.

"You're too honest sometimes." Shikamaru told him as he took a chip.

"You're a great guy Shikamaru. I know how caring you are so any girl would be lucky to have you as their partner." Choji stated.

 **THAT WAS ONE TURN OF EVENTS THAT I WASN'T EXPECTING. I PROBABLY SHOULD'VE SEEING AS HINATA WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE BESIDES NARUTO. AT LEAST WE GOT TO SEE MORE CHARACTERS IN THE VILLAGE. REVIEW IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HATE IT AND WANT TO KILL ME. IT WOULD SAVE ME FROM HAVING TO DO MY ASSIGNMENTS. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY GUYS AND GIRLS, THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING A BREAK FROM SHIKASAKU AND INTRODUCING THE GUYS IN THE VILLAGE. THEY MIGHT NOT BE EXACTLY HOW YOU LIKE THEM BUT THIS IS KINDA HOW I SEE THIS BUT THIS IS ONLY THE VIEW OF JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS AS USUAL (MY WHOLE LIFE IS ONE BIG ERROR ANYWAY).**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Good, we're all here." Lady Tsunade said once Shikamaru entered the room. He noticed that all the clan heads were standing in a line the room facing the female hokage who was sitting behind her desk while Shizune stood with Tonton in her hands next to the hokage.

"I was expecting Shikaku." Hiashi, the Hyuga clan head and Hinata's father, told Lady Tsunade as Shikamaru joined the line standing next to Choza, the Akimichi clan head and Choji's father.

"Shikaku and his wife are out of the village and will only by returning next week." Lady Tsunade informed them. "Shikamaru is more than capable of filling in for his father while he is not here."

"Very well, continue." Hiashi said as he stared at the young Nara before turning his attention to the hokage.

"The storm has stopped for the moment which gives us an opportunity to repair the parts of the village that has been damaged. I need all available ninja to help repair the village. If your compound has been damaged then you are welcomed to repair that first before you help with the rest of the village. The rain is expected to return tonight and when it happens I want all civilians and all ninja that are genin and below to be out of the rain. There might be emergencies so I need all ninja that are chunin and above to be on standby." Lady Tsunade explained.

"I need to assess the damage done to my clan's forest." Shibi, the Aburame clan head and Shino's father, stated.

"I need to do that as well. I've gotten all the deer in my forest safely in my clan's compound but I need to see if the forest is safe enough for them to return to." Shikamaru added.

"I've told everyone to stay away from the forests for the duration of this storm. The Aburame's and the Nara's are welcomed to assess the damages done to their forests. I would like to have your assessments when you're finished as well. With that said, you will not go alone. All ninja are to be in groups and work together especially when the storm begins again. Your safety comes first." Lady Tsunade told them. "You are dismissed." Suddenly all of them disappeared leaving Shikamaru alone in the room.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Time is of the essence here Shikamaru. We need to complete the repairs to make sure the villagers are safe before it starts raining again." Lady Tsunade told him.

"I know." Shikamaru said as he turned around and lazily left the room. He exited the building and walked down the flooded street. He spotted Naruto and Choji laughing at something in the water then saw Naruto use his rasengan and they began laughing again.  
"You guys are supposed to be helping with repairs." Shikamaru told them once he reached them.

"Come on Shikamaru. Have a little fun." Naruto told him.

"I have work to do. You guys want to help?" Shikamaru asked them.

"What kind of work?" Naruto asked him as he folded his arms.

"Yeah Shikamaru, we're not doing paperwork." Choji added as he took out another packet of chips and began eating it.

"You guys are annoying." Shikamaru told them. "I have to go into my clan's forest to see how much damage was done. It's dangerous since the ground can literally collapse while we're in it and Lady Tsunade basically said that we have to work in groups. Are you guys coming or not?"

"Sounds like fun. I am definitely in." Naruto eagerly replied.

"Beats doing nothing." Choji said as they followed Shikamaru then began talking and laughing about something but Shikamaru didn't bother listening in on their conversation.

"Shikamaru-san, good morning." Sai said his name as he appeared in front of the group.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto loudly asked him.

"I saw you guys walking down the street so I am here to greet you. The book says that it is polite to greet people when you see them." Sai answered him.

"SHIKAMARU!" Lee shouted as ran down the street towards them. The water erupted behind him as he sped down the street towards the group.

"Bushy brow, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him as Shikamaru was becoming more annoyed by them by the second.

"You guys looked like you were going on a mission so I wanted to offer my help and the power of youth." Lee said as he gave them a thumbs up and smiled.

"Are you guys on a mission?" Sai asked.

"We're going to explore the forest while it collapses." Naruto proudly answered him.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Choji asked them.

"Yes." Lee happily answered him as he put his arm around Sai's shoulders. "Our days should be filled with helping each other and having fun in our youth." Shikamaru sighed as he looked up to the gloomy sky and continued walking towards his clan's compound.

"Yo guys. What are all of you doing?" Kiba asked them as he, Neji and Akamaru came around the corner.

"We're going to collapse a forest with our power of youth." Lee answered him.

"We're going to join you guys then. It's not like we have anything better to do." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"I am not going to join you guys." Neji replied.

"Come on Neji." Naruto urged him.

"Yeah Neji, we need your youthful experience." Lee added.

"Neji is just joking guys." Kiba said as he threw his arm around Neji's shoulders.

"Every time all of us are together like this then something bad happens. We always end up in trouble and I want no part of it today." Neji told them.

"We don't always get in trouble." Choji stated.

"Yeah and it's to help Shikamaru." Naruto added.

"It's going to be fun. It's either you join us or the girls and hear them talk about their periods and other disgusting stuff." Kiba told him.

"Come on Kiba, why did you have to say that while I am eating?" Choji asked him.

"It's not like you're going to stop eating." Kiba replied as Akamaru barked again.

"I can't stop when I am nearly finished with the packet." Choji stated.

"Let's go guys. Let's go take the forest down." Lee loudly told them while Shikamaru began talking again.

"Shikamaru, is it safe to enter the forest? Lady Tsunade did order us not to go anywhere near the forests." Sai told him.

"Lady Tsunade is the one who gave us permission to do this." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, are their any monsters in the forest?" Naruto asked him.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asked teased him as he kept his arm around Neji's shoulders dragging him along. "Don't worry. Akamaru and I will take down anything in our way."

"I am not scared dog boy." Naruto replied.

"What did you call me frog boy?" Kiba asked him as the two of them went closer to each other.

"This is the fighting spirit that needs to flood our souls." Lee told them.

"Calm down idiots." Neji told them as he came in between Naruto and Kiba.

"If the monster is big then Choji would be the one most likely to take it down." Sai stated.

"Shut up!" Naruto and Kiba both told him.

"Why am I always left out?" Shino asked as he jumped down from a tree.

"Shino, we were looking for you." Naruto told him. "Want to help us take down a monster in the forest?"

"Sai says it's a big one." Lee added.

"Are you going to join us buddy?" Kiba asked him.

"Yes." Shino answered him.

"Nara-san." a member of the Nara clan said as he appeared in front of Shikamaru when they entered the compound. "What's happening?"

"Lady Tsunade needs all ninja to help repair the village. If none of our buildings need repairing then send all our ninja to help the rest of the village. I also need someone to look after the deer. Let them out so that they can roam around in the field if they want to but put them back inside the building when it starts raining again. We're going to go assess the damage in the forest so I will be gone for a while." Shikamaru informed him.

"Okay." the ninja said then disappeared.

"Are we're going to go fight the monster now?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Just follow me and be careful." Shikamaru told them.

 **GUYS ARE STUPID. STUPIDLY FUNNY AND GIRLS APPARENTLY LIKE GUYS FOR SOME REASON BUT STILL STUPID (UNLESS I AM THE ONLY ONE WHICH IS PROBABLY TRUE). IF YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER OR HATED IT AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME THEN TELL ME SO THAT I HAVE ANOTHER REASON TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE BUT THINGS HAPPENED. I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IT HAS SOME SHIKASAKU IN IT. HOPEFULLY I HAVEN'T MESSED UP THE CHARACTERS TOO MUCH AND IF I DID THEN DON'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IF YOU ALREADY DID THEN TRY AND ERASE YOUR MEMORY I GUESS. SORRY ABOUT ALL THE ERRORS AS USUAL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"I really hate you guys." Shikamaru told him as he, Neji, Lee and Naruto laid on beds in the hospital covered in mud while the other guys sat on chairs opposite them also covered in mud.

"I agree." Neji added.

"Come on guys, it was fun." Naruto stated.

"Yes it was. That was the true power of youth." Lee proudly said.

"Shut up already. It was your 'power of youth that made us end up here in the first place." Shikamaru told him.

"I knew you couldn't lift that tree." Kiba told him as Akamaru laid down on the floor with a muddy coat of fur.

"You couldn't either." Choji pointed out.

"I never said I could." Kiba defended himself.

"That is true." Sai agreed.

"That's because he is weak." Naruto said then laughed.

"You had help from your clones to pick up the tree so that doesn't count." Neji told him.

"Yeah. You can't do anything on your own weakling." Kiba added.

"What was that dog breath?" Naruto asked him.

"Do you still want to be apart of this group?" Shikamaru asked Shino who was quietly sitting closest to him.

"Not with Naruto, Lee, Choji and Kiba." Shino honestly answered him.

"That would be an ideal team without them." Shikamaru agreed as he laughed. "But there's no replacing those idiots."

"That's true." Shino agreed as Shikamaru could see him faintly smiling.

"I knew that these idiots were the ones that were injured." Ino said as she and Sakura came into the room with a couple of nurses and doctors behind them.

"You guys are getting my hospital full of mud so one of you better be dying." Sakura told them.

"Shikamaru and Neji are injured the worse." Choji informed her.

"I have Neji, you take care of your boyfriend." Ino told Sakura as she gave her a wink while they came over to them. Shikamaru was immediately irritated by Ino comment. He didn't want to see Sakura and she certainly wasn't his girlfriend. He wanted to stay as far away from Sakura as possible.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked him as she came over to him.

"I got trapped under a tree thanks to these idiots. My left side is paining." Shikamaru bluntly informed her. She checked his left arm and left side of his chest. Pained coursed through his body with every touch of her finger. He didn't want to look at what she was doing because he didn't want to see how bad it was since he could feel how bad it was already.

"Shikamaru, this is serious. Your arm is slashed open but I can't see any broken bones. Your chest also has a nasty open wound. You're going to need some major work done." Sakura told him.

"As long as it gets me away from these guys for a while then yes please." Shikamaru told her as she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him as she came into Shikamaru's room in the hospital that night.

"Better now that they're gone." Shikamaru answered her.

"Neji and Naruto are still here. Everyone else was okay to go home so we discharged them. I basically kicked them out and told them to come back tomorrow." Sakura stated then came over to Shikamaru to check on him. His left arm was bandaged from his fingers to his shoulder. His chest was also bandaged but he was glad that he wasn't in any pain anymore. The silence between then grew again as Sakura silently checked his bandages then checked his pulse.  
"Looks like you're healing perfectly perfectly." Sakura said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Shikamaru lazily said then looked out the window at the rain that began falling again. Sakura walked towards the door but Shikamaru could see that she was frustrated. She reached the door but stopped then turned around and angrily stormed towards Shikamaru.

"Look, what we did to you was unacceptable and you can hate us all you want but at least show us some respect. I healed and did my best so that you were comfortable here and you couldn't even look me in the eye and thank me." Sakura angrily told him.

"And making me feel like a piece of shit for a whole year wasn't disrespecting me?" Shikamaru asked her as he faced her. "Making me think that I wasn't worth anything more than a hook up for the night wasn't disrespecting me?"

"Maybe if you grew up a little and stop saying that women are troublesome or whatever other derogatory things you say about women then this wouldn't have happened to you. Maybe some girl would've actually wanted to go on a date with you instead of just use you for a one night stand." Sakura replied.

"We'll never know now since you girls decided to parade me as a joke around the village for a whole fucking year. You clearly sounded proud of yourselves this morning for turning me into this useless piece of shit so well done." Shikamaru said as he took the blankets off him then moved his leg off the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm going home where I don't have to remembered about what you girls did." Shikamaru answered her.

"Now you're acting like an idiot." Sakura said as she went over to him and stood in front of him. "There's a fucking storm happening outside and you're in no condition to battle it trying to get home."

"It's better than staying here right now." Shikamaru stated as he tried to go around her but she blocked him. "Get out of my way Sakura."

"Get back in bed." Sakura ordered him.

"I will, when I get home." Shikamaru told her.

"You're not going home." Sakura replied.

"I don't have energy for this right now." Shikamaru said as he tried to move past her again but she pushed him against the bed.

"Don't make this harder on yourself. You have one good arm right now and I have two. You don't have the energy to fight me right now so get your stupid ass back in that bed." Sakura told him as he sat on the bed.

"I'm going home." Shikamaru told her as he tried to stand up but she put her hand against his chest to stop him.

"You're one stubborn guy." Sakura told him. Suddenly Shikamaru used his right arm and quickly pushed it off his chest then stood up and skilfully locked both of her arms behind her with his arm.  
"Great plan genius. Once you let me go then we'll be back to square one and you still won't be able to go home."

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he lazily released her.

"There you go again with that 'troublesome woman' crap of yours." Sakura said as she turned around and looked at him. Suddenly Shikamaru lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips while his right arm wrapped around her body bringing her closer to him. She stood there frozen on the spot as her brain registered what was happening then softened as she accepted the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck as she brought him closer to her. The kiss then quickly turned into a heated make out session. Shikamaru picked her up then placed her on the bed as he got on top of her without breaking their kiss. He put his right hand on one side of him for support then tried to do the same but immediately collapsed when he tried to put weight on his left arm. Sakura started laughing as he cussed under his breath.

"Stop laughing you troublesome woman." Shikamaru told her as he laid on his right side next to her on the bed that was hardly big enough for the two of them.

"You really are too stupid to be a genius." Sakura jokingly told him as she laid on her side to make more space for Shikamaru.

"I am still angry." Shikamaru told her as Sakura checked his arm hoping that he didn't damage it further.

"I know but at least this is a start." Sakura said as she went closer to him then gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't you have other patients to go check on?" Shikamaru asked her.

"You were my last patient. I was going to go to an empty room and go sleep but you wanted to be so difficult so now I am going to sleep here. This way I can make sure that you don't do something stupid again." Sakura answered him as she put her arm around his body bringing him closer to her. She settled herself in peacefully against Shikamaru's bandaged chest.  
"You need to sleep to get your energy back and heal." Sakura told him.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he wrapped his right arm protectively around Sakura.

"Lazy ass." Sakura replied as she giggled.

"You and Temari have spent too much time together." Shikamaru sighed.

"We just know you too well." Sakura replied. "Now go sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru replied as Sakura lightly punched his stomach but he smiled then kissed her forehead before allowing himself to fall asleep with the goddess in his arms.

 **SOMEONE HAS TO EXPLAIN SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP TO ME RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I REALLY GIVE UP. HE SAYS HE IS STILL ANGRY BUT STILL SLEEPS WITH HER IN HIS ARMS. WHAT THE F***? THIS IS REALLY MESSING WITH MY BRAIN. IF ANYONE CAN ANSWER ME THEN PLEASE DO BECAUSE I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE TO MAKE UP FOR YESTERDAY GUYS. I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME. THINGS GOT HEATED WITH SHIKASAKU BEFORE BUT THEN HE HAD TO BE AN IDIOT AND USE HIS LEFT ARM. HOPEFULLY THINGS GO BETTER FOR HIM THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES AS USUAL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Sakura! What are you doing with Shikamaru?" Naruto loudly asked waking both Shikamaru and Sakura up. Shikamaru still had his arm around Sakura while she peacefully laid against him. Sakura looked up at Shikamaru and smiled while he shot back a lazy smile as well.  
"Stop ignoring me and answer me!" Naruto shouted as he went to the foot of the hospital bed and crossed his arms.

"Why are you so loud in the morning?" Shikamaru tiredly asked him.

"What are you doing with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked him.

"We just slept in the same bed Baka. What are you doing out of bed?" Sakura questioned him.

"I came to check on Shikamaru while Hinata checked on Neji." Naruto answered her.

"Shikamaru is fine now go away." Sakura told him.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said his name as she entered the room.

"Hinata, why did you let him out of his room?" Sakura asked her.

"I had to go check on Neji." Hinata softly answered her as she looked down at the floor.

"Stop scaring Hinata." Naruto told Sakura.

"What are you still doing here Baka?" Sakura loudly asked him as she sat up.

"I'm here for Shikamaru." Naruto answered her matching Sakura's tone.

"He is fine now leave." Sakura ordered him.

"You're not Shikamaru." Naruto shot back.

"I'm his doctor." Sakura stated as the frustration was evident on her face but he could see that she wasn't going to back down and neither was Naruto.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru said as he sighed then sat up next to Sakura. "Naruto, I am fine so go take a walk with Hinata and make her happy please before Sakura never makes you leave this hospital."

"Okay Shikamaru." Naruto said as he gave Shikamaru a smile. He grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out of the room with her leaving Shikamaru and Sakura alone in peace.

"Calm down, he is gone now." Shikamaru told Sakura as gently pulled her back down onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him as both their heads rested centimetres apart on the pillow.

"I'm okay, just tired." Shikamaru told her.

"What about your left arm?" Sakura asked him as she gently grabbed the bandaged arm and examined it.

"Probably still useless but I don't plan on doing anything strenuous today so you don't have to worry about it." Shikamaru answered her.

"I am more worried about you hanging out with those idiots again." Sakura stated.

"Those idiots are my friends and two of those idiots are your teammates." Shikamaru pointed out.

"And your point is?" Sakura as she had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied causing Sakura to release a laugh before moving closer to him and planting her lips on his. He eagerly responded to the kiss as Sakura pressed her body against his.

"Are you two quite done now or should I come back another time?" Lady Tsunade asked as she came into the room. Sakura immediately stopped and sat up to look at the female hokage and her assistant.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura said as she stood up and bowed but Lady Tsunade shot Sakura a questioningly look. "Um... I am going to go check on my other patients." Sakura awkwardly said then nearly ran out of the room as Shizune tried to hide her laughter."

"Why are there no locks on these doors?" Shikamaru complained as he sat up against her wall behind him.

"Shikamaru, what happened?" Lady Tsunade asked him.

"I got trapped under a tree." Shikamaru answered her.

"Explain." Lady Tsunade ordered him.

"Choji, Naruto, Lee, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and I went to go assess the damage done to the forest. We got to the place where Sakura and I rescued the female deer from two days ago and saw that only three trees fell. I asked Sai to look from the sky if he could see any other areas where trees fell down but there were no other areas. Shino said that his bugs didn't find anything suspicious in the forest and neither did Kiba, Akamaru and Neji. I asked them to move the trees out of the way and lay them down so that they can easily be cut or transported or whatever my wants to do with them but Choji, Naruto and Lee decided to challenge each other to who could pick up the trees. Basically Naruto, Neji and I ended up here while the rest all had minor injuries." Shikamaru informed the Hokage.

"That definitely sounds like something those three would do." Shizune stated.

"Is there another reason why you came here?" Shikamaru asked them.

"The storm has caused an infection to spread amongst the villagers. I need your clan's medical encyclopaedia to create a cure for it." Lady Tsunade told him.

"I will get that to you within the hour." Shikamaru replied.

"Good. I will be waiting." Lady Tsunade said then turned and walked out of the room.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru scoffed as he unenthusiastically stood up. He put on his clothes that Sakura thankfully cleaned for him then jumped out of the window because he didn't want to be stopped by anyone. He jumped on a few houses and noticed that there was a break in the ominous clouds above the village. It was still cold but the storm looked like it was coming to an end. He saw that the village streets were still flooded but at least there was some light shining through the break in the clouds.  
He continued on his way home as he waved to the guards placed around the Nara compound so that they could see it was him. He went into his house and saw that the girls didn't clean up before they left. It irritated him but at least he had something to do that wasn't too boring. He grabbed the encyclopaedia but left his mother's notes in the study before going out of the house and making his way to the Hokage's tower. He handed the book to Tsunade then went home grateful that no one stopped him. Once he was at home he began his tiring task of cleaning the house.

"Anyone home?" Shikamaru asked as he stood outside Sakura's apartment in the cold that night. He lazily knocked on the modern wooden door waiting for a response. He sighed as no one came to the door but when he was about to leave the door opened and Sakura appeared in the doorway wearing a familiar jacket that reached above her knees.

"Oh, Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"That's my jacket." Shikamaru pointed out ignoring her question.

"I was in the shower and I needed something to put on quickly."

"Why do you have it in the first place?"

"I didn't have any clothes to wear remembered so I put on this."

"I told you where Ino kept her clothes."

"Her clothes were uncomfortable and didn't really fit me."

"Neither do my clothes."

"But yours are much more comfortable and it keeps me warm."

"Then get your own jackets like that."

"It would be weird for a girl to buy boy clothes."

"Then get a boy to do it. Ask Naruto or Sai, they're on your team."

"They're idiots."

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied.

"Wait, why are you here?" Sakura asked him as she looked confused.

"I came to bring your clothes that you left at my house. I washed them so you don't have to or you can wash them again or do whatever you like with them." Shikamaru told her as he handed her the plastic bag where he put her clothes in.

"You didn't forget my underwear, looks like you're not a pervert after all." Sakura said as she looked through the bag.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets. "See you around."

"Wait Shikamaru." Sakura said as she grabbed his right arm. "Come in and have dinner at least. You probably haven't made anything to eat and I have made enough for the two of us."

"Do I have a choice?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Did I give you a choice?" Sakura asked him then dragged him into the room.

 **SAKURA IS VERY DEMANDING (ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE I GUESS). IF SAKURA JUST STEPPED OUT OF THE SHOWER AND HAS SHIKAMARU'S JACKET ON THEN DOES THAT MEAN THAT SHE IS NAKED UNDER IT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I THINK. YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ALSO KNOW WHAT I THINK:)**

 **IF YOU DO KNOW WHAT I THINK THEN PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I JUST FORGOT (STUPID USELESS MEMORY). ANYWAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS, I'M BACK AGAIN. YOU CAN'T SEEM TO GET RID OF ME BUT THEN AGAIN EACH GROUP NEEDS THAT ONE STUPID GUY SO I GUESS THAT'S ME. LET'S SEE IF SAKURA HAS ANYTHING ON UNDER SHIKAMARU'S JACKET.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ARE MY FAVOURITES AS WELL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"What did Lady Tsunade want earlier?" Sakura asked Shikamaru as they sat down by the small dining table that could probably only fit three people around it.

"She needed the encyclopaedia to make a cure for the disease that's going around." Shikamaru answered her then continued eating the dinner she made.

"Good. The hospital can't keep up with the increased patients of the storm and now this disease."

"You sound like you're getting lazy."

"I guess I have been hanging around you too much."

"You're the one that dragged me in here."

"You're welcomed to leave."

"I'm still eating. It would be rude."

"Very well." Sakura replied as she smirked.

"There was more than enough food left over on Monday but when I got home earlier I saw that the pot was empty and found two broken plates in the trash. Should I ask?" Shikamaru asked her then noticed a faint blush creeping up on her face. It was his turn to smirk now.

"You can ask but I won't answer." Sakura told him.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked anyway but Sakura didn't answer. "I'll take a guess then. You're welcomed to stop me and tell me the truth at any moment."

"Let's see what ridiculous story you come up with now."

"You really liked my food so when I left you dished you some of it. The girls saw how much you liked it and they wanted to try some as well. You and Ino ended up fighting over the last bit of the food and ended up breaking two plates."

"It wasn't me. Ino and Tenten were the ones that were fighting."

"So you loved my food that much?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny that part either." Shikamaru replied as he tried his best not to smile.

"It was good okay. Better than most food I've tasted." Sakura admitted.

"I know. It's a family recipe that's apparently been passed down forever without it changing once." Shikamaru informed her.

"That's why you were so angry when I tried to add something to it." Sakura pieced it together.

"If it's not broken then don't fix it."

"That's just laziness speaking."

"Why should you mess with something that's perfect already?"

"To improve it."

"How can you improve perfection?"

"Perfection is a state of mind. Humans tend to change their minds a lot if you haven't noticed. Something might be perfect in one moment but not in the next therefore we improve it."

"With that mindset then happiness and perfection doesn't exist. It's like chasing tomorrow; it's always coming but never arrives."

"So you're saying that perfection does exist?"

"I'm looking at it right now." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Sakura who appeared to be dumbstruck. She had a blank look on her face as she stared at Shikamaru. She wanted to say something but no words came out of her mouth.  
"Are you okay Sakura? Are you choking?" Shikamaru asked her as he became alarmed.

"No... I um... I'm fine." Sakura answered him then took a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry if my last remark unsettled you." Shikamaru apologised.

"No it's fine. You have nothing to be apologising for." Sakura said as she looked at Shikamaru then began blushing and looked back down at her food.

"This tastes delicious." Shikamaru said hoping to change the topic.

"Is it perfect?" Sakura asked him as she refused to make eye contact with Shikamaru.

"It's great but I don't think it's perfect yet." Shikamaru answered her hoping that she would try and defend herself.

"I know. I didn't really put as much effort into it as you did when you cooked." Sakura responded.

"I didn't put a lot of effort into cooking."

"The way you moved around the kitchen certainly didn't say so."

"Did I seem tired after I was finished?"

"You always seem tired no matter what."

"True but I never waste energy doing something that I choose to do. Everything I choose to do has a purpose."

"Really? What purpose does choosing to lay on hills and looking at clouds serve?" Sakura challenged him.

"Gives my body time to rest while enjoying a nice view of the sky. You're a doctor so you should know the benefits of taking a break everyday and enjoy your surroundings." Shikamaru replied.

"True. Some would argue that you do it too much though."

"Has it effected my duty as a shinobi?"

"Not that I know of but you could use that time to train and perfect your jutsu."

"I know my body's limits perfectly and I know how to adapt my jutsu to every situation. My clan's jutsu is like a piece of clay; you can mould it as much as you can but like you said, perfection is a state of mind. My jutsu is perfect for me."

"How confident are you when you say that you can adapt your jutsu?"

"I'm fairly confident."

"Good, overconfidence is dangerous especially where being a ninja is concerned."

"True." Shikamaru agreed as he finished his food. "That was delicious."

"It was my pleasure." Sakura said as she stood up while Shikamaru stood up as well.

"I should be going." Shikamaru said then began walking towards the door.

"Shikamaru wait." Sakura told him as she put the plates on the counter in the kitchen then walked over to him. "Your bandage has been bothering me all night already."

"What's wrong with it?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Whoever put it on is an idiot." Sakura told him as she gently grabbed his arm and led him to the lounge.

"I put it on." Shikamaru admitted.

"My point exactly." Sakura replied as she smiled.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"Take off your shirt." Sakura told him. Shikamaru reluctantly obeyed and removed his clothes leaving his upper part of his body bare.  
"Did you do this with one arm or something?" Sakura jokingly asked him.

"What's wrong with it?" Shikamaru asked her.

"There's a reason why bandages are put on a certain way for certain patients." Sakura stated as she began taking the bandages off his arm.

"As you can see, I am not a doctor."

"It's a good thing there's one here then."

"If you can point me to that person then I would rather have them doing this." Shikamaru told her as she smiled.

"You're an ass." Sakura told him as she lightly hit his left arm.

"You do know that's my injured arm you're hitting right?"

"I know. I just don't care really."

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"The kind that breaks bones for fun actually. Do you want me to have fun?" Sakura asked him as she smiled and finished taking off the bandage.

"Now I know why Naruto is scared of you." Shikamaru replied.

"Just shut up." Sakura said as she smiled. "Make a fist with your left hand."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Humour me." Sakura replied. Shikamaru sighed then did as she instructed. She inspected his arm as he did it. "Flex your arm." Shikamaru followed her instructions again. She traced his wound with her hand along his arm. Her hand was smooth against his skin and he loved that feeling.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Push your left hand against mine." Sakura instructed him ignoring his question. He decided to do as she instructed then pushed his hand against hers as hard as he could. He knew he could never overpower Sakura so he felt confident pushing as hard as his injured arm would allow.

"So does it need to be amputated or not?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Fortunately for you it doesn't need to be cut off. It's healing perfectly." Sakura proudly said.

"Like I said, you're perfect." Shikamaru replied as Sakura's cheeks reddened.

 **DAMN, SHIKAMARU HAS GAME. I AM DEFINITELY USING PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER TO PICK UP CHICKS (OR I CAN USE MY HANDS TO PICK CHICKS UP SINCE THEY'RE SMALL ANIMALS BUT YOLO). WE STILL DIDN'T FIND OUT WHAT SAKURA HAS UNDERNEATH THE JACKET. IT'S LIKE THIS STUPID AUTHOR WANTS TO FRUSTRATE US. IF YOU WANT TO VENT YOUR FRUSTRATION AND ANGER AT HIM LIKE I DO THEN FEEL FREE TO MAKE HIM PAY IN THE REVIEWS OR PM'S OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN FIND. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LOOKS LIKE ITS TWO CHAPTERS AGAIN TONIGHT. YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY, THIS STUPID AUTHOR NEVER GIVES ME PRESENTS LIKE THIS. HOPEFULLY ITS GOOD AND NOT A RUSHED CHAPTER OR ANYTHING.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"All done." Sakura said when she finished putting on his bandage again.

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied as he moved his arm.

"There is no damage to your nerves but your muscles are still going to need to heal." Sakura stated.

"Which means more time to lay around and do nothing. You're my favourite doctor." Shikamaru said as Sakura smiled.

"You have literally been my patient for these three days. Just how much of a danger to yourself are you?" Sakura asked him.

"Let's just say that you should always be on standby." Shikamaru jokingly replied as they started laughing.

"Surprisingly you're not such a bad patient to be around. You're just... troublesome." Sakura said as they faced each other while they were on the soft couch.

"First you take Temari's words now you're taking mine, are you going to start developing a lazy nature as well now?" Shikamaru asked her as she crossed her teasing legs over each other.

"You're going to need some company before you drive yourself crazy so I was thinking about joining you." Sakura answered him as she shot him a sly smile. "Don't get me wrong though, I am only doing it in my capacity as a doctor in order to make sure that my patient doesn't develop any mental disorders."

"You're a very hands-on doctor."

"Most of my patients on ninja so I have to be somewhat hands-on since that's the only way they learn."

"So I am not your first?"

"Nope. Naruto has my first patient but I've given up on him since he will just do whatever he wants to no matter what. You seem like a better candidate though."

"I would say that I am honoured but seeing as the criteria for being a candidate requires that I get injured a lot, I am really not honoured." Shikamaru said causing the two of them to laugh.

"My handiwork is perfect though." Sakura said as gently grabbed his left arm without breaking their eye contact.

"True. You really have come along way as Tsunade's student. Any thoughts about what your next step is?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Not yet. I am happy to Tsunade's student and I still have a lot to learn from her." Sakura answered him.

"You're already a great doctor. I think the only thing that Tsunade has over you is experience." Shikamaru told her. "That comes with age I suppose. The older you get, the more beautiful you become as well so I guess there's a lot of positives to look forward to."

"You're handsome as well you know." Sakura said as she moved closer to Shikamaru. They drew closer to each other gently brushing their lips over each others before locking their lips and slowly begin their romantic act. Sakura moved her legs over Shikamaru's legs and he immediately grabbed them as they continued making out with each other. He gently rubbed the outside of her left thigh and he could tell that Sakura enjoyed it as well as she began kissing him more excitedly.

"Sakura... wait." Shikamaru told her then reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Sakura. "What is this?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked confused.

"Are you doing this because of the bet that you girls made?" Shikamaru asked her. He really didn't want to hear her answer especially if it was true. He really like her and he didn't want this to turn out to be another one night stand.

"No. I didn't want to partake in that stupid bet in the first place. I like you Shikamaru. I really do" Sakura answered him immediately bringing a smile to his face.

"Go out with me tomorrow night." Shikamaru told her.

"Like a date?" Sakura asked him.

"You said you really liked me." Shikamaru replied.

"Well yeah but..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence.

"Sakura, if you like me then go out with me. Forget what everyone else thinks. If they want to judge you then they don't deserve to be your friend or even near you. If you are happy with me then only focus on that happiness. Their opinions don't matter as long as I make you happy." Shikamaru told her as she gently rubbed his hand against her soft cheek.

"Yes then." Sakura nervously replied. "I will go on a date with you."

"Great." Shikamaru said then went closer to Sakura. "That's only tomorrow though so how about we occupy ourselves while we wait?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked him as she smiled.

"I was thinking that we do something like this." Shikamaru said then quickly kissed her. "And some of this." Shikamaru added then kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. "And more of this I suppose." he captured her again as they began making out with each other. Shikamaru slowly began pushing her down on the couch as he climbed on top of her without breaking their ferocious kissing. She moved her legs on either side of him as he climbed in the middle of them. She suddenly began unzipping his pants. She pulled it down his legs leaving him only in his underwear. He then began taking off his jacket that Sakura had on. They broke their kiss for a moment allowing Sakura to pull the jacket over her head before returning to kissing. Sakura was left in her pink underwear as they continued kissing. Shikamaru skilfully unclasped her bra then slowly began removing it revealing her bare breasts. He immediately trailed his kisses down to her neck then to her breasts where he gently sucked on her right nipple while he gently played with the other nipple with his hand.

"Shikamaru." Sakura sweetly said his name as her back arched at the pleasure he was giving her. He used his free hand then snaked it down her toned stomach to the fabric clothing her warm core. He sneaked his hand under the fabric then down to her lower lips that leaked some of her juices already. He skilfully parted her folds as her pushed a finger into her moist core.  
"Yes." Sakura moaned as Shikamaru continued fingering her and playing with her nipples. Her hands wrapped around his body as Shikamaru continued pleasuring her. He added another finger in her gently rubbing it against her walls. His thumb found the bud between her folds so he immediately began massaging it. He took his hand away from her nipple then used it to take off the last of her underwear before taking of his. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers as her breath hitched before she released her juices all over Shikamaru's hand with the rest falling on the couch below them.

"You really liked that." Shikamaru said as he took his hand out of her then coated his hard member with her juices.

"It was good. Could use a little improvement though but it was good enough." Sakura cheekily replied as she smiled.

"I am going to make you eat those words." Shikamaru told her as he went up to her then kissed her again. He rubbed his shaft against her wet entrance making her moan in the kiss.

"Stop teasing me." Sakura complained.

"Where's the fun in that then?" Shikamaru cheekily replied this time. He lined his member with her entrance then slowly drove his member into her warm, moist core. He looked at Sakura and was glad to see that she was enjoying it this time. He continued going further in until he reached a barrier.  
"You're so tight." Shikamaru told her once he stopped then began kissing her as she got used to him inside her. She began moving her hips as so he began moving his as well. He slowly thrusted into her at first so that he didn't hurt her then gradually he started gaining momentum.

"Fuck... yes... Shikamaru." Sakura moaned as Shikamaru drove into her faster and harder than when he started. He could feel her walls tensing but he continued. It became harder and harder for him to thrust into her as her juices began flowing out of her again.

"You came again." Shikamaru smirked as he looked down at Sakura then began thrusting harder against her barrier. Her mouth hung open every time he did while her walls tightened around Shikamaru massaging him as he tried to thrust into her again but he could feel his release coming on.

"Shi... ka... ahhh." Sakura moaned again.

"I'm cumming." Shikamaru told her as he began kissing her neck and sucking on it as he drove further into Sakura finally breaking her barrier and releasing his seed in her. Her walls tightened milking his seed out of him as her juices squirted against Shikamaru then dripped onto the couch.

"That was amazing." Sakura said as Shikamaru raised his head to look at her again.

"That it was." Shikamaru agreed as he looked at Sakura then gently kissed her again. Her walls slowly released him then he pulled himself out of her.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't finished." Shikamaru replied as she smiled.

 **THAT WAS LEMONY. I'M SORRY IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS DON'T LIKE IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN I GUESS YOU CAN SEND A REVIEW OR PM. AT LEAST WE KNOW THAT THEY ARE DATING NOW SO THAT IS CLEARED UP FOR US. HOPEFULLY THEIR DATE GOES WELL TOMORROW. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LOOKS LIKE I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. LET'S SEE IF SHIKASAKU HAVE THEIR DATE. I ACTUALLY THINK THEIR DATE MIGHT FAIL. SHIKAMARU DOESN'T REALLY SEEM TO PUT IN A LOT OF EFFORT AND SAKURA IS MORE LIKELY TO BEAT HIM UP BECAUSE OF IT. BUT THAT IS JUST MY OPINION SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT THEN REVIEW OR JUST SEND A MISSILE TO MY HOUSE. EITHER WAY I WILL GET THE MESSAGE:)**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

Shikamaru woke up the next morning in a room that he didn't recognise. It didn't smell like his and the bed definitely didn't feel like his. He opened his eyes then recognised where he was. He was in Sakura's room but he didn't see Sakura. She wasn't lying next to him on the bed like he expected her to but that didn't alarm him. She could've been anywhere else in her apartment. He stood up and saw that he had his underwear on so he didn't bother putting anything else on as he made his way out of the room.

"Sakura?" he called her name as he knocked on the bathroom door. He didn't hear an answer so he opened the door then checked if she was inside but he didn't see her. He went down the short passage to the kitchen and lounge but still didn't see Sakura. Now he became alarmed.

"Sakura-chan! Open up!" he heard Naruto shout then heard banging on the door. He made his way towards the door then opened it to see the blonde ninja standing outside.  
"Shikamaru? Why are you here? Where's Sakura? Why are you in your underwear?" Naruto asked him as he looked confused.

"Good morning to you too." Shikamaru replied as he allowed Naruto to enter the apartment. Shikamaru noticed how messed up the lounge was from last night's activities.

"What happened?" Naruto asked him.

"Sakura and I had some fun." Shikamaru answered him. "You can check but she isn't here. I woke up a couple of minutes ago and she was gone."

"Are you and Sakura a couple?" Naruto suddenly asked him.

"I don't know. If you find her then you can ask her yourself." Shikamaru replied.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted then checked the rest of the apartment as Shikamaru went to the kitchen and poured him some juice.

"She isn't here." Shikamaru said when he saw Naruto again.

"I am going to go find her." Naruto said then exited the apartment. Shikamaru sighed then used his shadows to close the door. He picked up his clothes and put it on then decided to clean the apartment since he was part of the reason why it was messed up. It took longer than he expected but when he was finished cleaning the apartment as much as he could, he went out of the apartment then locked the door. If Sakura went shopping then she would've returned during the time he was cleaning up. If Sakura went to work then she could just go to Shikamaru's house and get the key. It confused him to think about where Sakura might've gone but he didn't really care anymore. They had a date tonight and he knew that Sakura wasn't the type to agree to something then not follow through with it.

"Nara-san." the old man that took care of the deer called him as Shikamaru entered the Nara compound.

"Good morning doctor." Shikamaru greeted him with a slight bow. "How are the deer doing?"

"They are doing just fine. The female that was injured is healing nicely and she is starting to get her strength back." the doctor informed him.

"The storm seems to have passed as well. It should be safe to release the deer back into the forest in a day or two." Shikamaru said.

"I agree. You did a good job rescuing these deer when you did. You saved them from suffering more serious injuries." the doctor stated.

"They are our family. We have to protect and take care of them as well." Shikamaru replied as the doctor smiled.

"You're going to make a great leader when you're older. Your father should be proud." the doctor told him. Shikamaru didn't know how to reply so he just stood there smiling awkwardly. "I will come around again tomorrow morning to check on the deer and see whether or not they are capable of going back out in the forest."

"Thank you very much for all your assistance." Shikamaru said as he bowed again.

"It was my pleasure Nara-san. Take care of yourself." the doctor said as he motioned to his bandaged left arm.

"I will." Shikamaru replied as he let out a nervous laugh. The old man then continued on his way and Shikamaru did the same as he went home. He went to the bathroom then immediately took a shower and put on some fresh clothes as he got ready for the day.

"Shikamaru! Are you at home?!" Shikamaru heard Choji shouting outside while he laid on the couch later that afternoon and tried to sleep. He unenthusiastically stood up and made his way over to the door then opened it to see his chubby friend standing outside.

"What's up Choji?" Shikamaru asked him as he yawned.

"Lady Tsunade wants to have a meeting with all the ninja." Choji answered him.

"What is it about?" Shikamaru asked as he stood in the door leaning against the door.

"How should I know?" Choji innocently replied.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru commented then walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked Choji once they were in the street and walked towards their destination. He knew that Choji always picked up Ino first or Ino would go to Choji first before they came to fetch him but she wasn't here.

"She went on a mission. Lady Tsunade asked me to go with her but Sakura volunteered to go with Ino." Choji informed Shikamaru. Everything started making sense to Shikamaru now as to where Sakura was.

"When did they leave?"

"Early this morning."

"Do you know when they're supposed to come back?"

"Maybe in a couple of days. I didn't get any details of the mission since they threw me out before I could find out anything else."

"That's okay I guess. I just hope that they are going to be alright."

"I think it was just a retrieval mission since it is only the two of them."

"Well at least those are two troublesome girls out of the way for a while. More time to lay around and do nothing."

"Depends on what Lady Tsunade wants to talk to us about now."

"Hopefully it isn't more work."

"Shikamaru, I am sorry about what happened in the forest two days ago." Choji apologised and Shikamaru could see it on his face that his best friend was truly sorry which made him feel bad for being angry at them.

"It's okay Choji." Shikamaru replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"But you got injured."

"I am okay. That was nothing."

"You still have a bandage on around your arm."

"The wound is still healing. It's nothing dangerous. We've been through worse especially when we were in the academy. Remember that time when Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, you and I skipped class and ran into the forest outside the village and ate those berries?"

"Those were delicious." Choji said as his smile returned. "I wonder if they're still there."

"They were poisonous. We were sick for a whole week. We weren't even allowed to go out of our rooms." Shikamaru informed him.

"It was still delicious."

"It was such a drag."

"Shikamaru I am hungry. Want to grab some barbecue?"

"We have a meeting to get to."

"After the meeting then."

"Fine. You're paying then. Your way of making it up to me."

"Okay." Choji happily agreed as they neared the hokage tower. They entered the premises and saw all the ninja gathered already.

"Choji! Shikamaru!" Naruto loudly yelled as he and Lee waved them over to where the rest of their friends were standing. Choji immediately began walking in that direction and Shikamaru obediently followed him.

"Hey guys." Choji greeted them as Shikamaru made his way towards the wall Shino was leaning against and Shikamaru joined him but put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky that was beginning to clear.

"Why are you always looking up at the sky?" Shino asked Shikamaru breaking the silence between them.

"It calms me down and distract me from those annoying people we call friends." Shikamaru answered him as he sighed.

"At least they're not killing people." Shino replied and Shikamaru immediately looked over at Shino who had his head turned towards him. Shikamaru reluctantly let out a small laugh as he heard Shino laugh as well.

"Your sense of humour could use a little improvement." Shikamaru said then looked back up at the sky.

"What are you guys talking about?" Neji asked as he came over to them and leaned against the wall as well.

"Shino wants to kill those guys." Shikamaru answered him.

"I'll join you." Neji added.

"Looks like we're all in agreement." Shikamaru said as the they started laughing.

"You have a dark sense of humour." Neji told Shikamaru as their laughter subsided.

"That was actually Shino's joke." Shikamaru informed him.

"Makes sense." Neji stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shino asked him.

"Shikamaru would never make a joke like that." Neji answered him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked this time.

"You're too lazy to want to kill anyone." Shino answered him.

"That's true." Shikamaru agreed as they chuckled. "For supposedly being the three smartest guys in our year, we're really stupid."

"The rest of them infected us. That's why we're going to kill them." Shino stated causing them to laugh.

"Everyone listen up!" Lady Tsunade shouted grabbing their attention. "Thank you all for coming today. I have just been informed that all the Kages will becoming to Konoha."

 **I HONESTLY DID NOT EXPECT THAT. WHY WOULD SAKURA VOLUNTEER TO GO ON A MISSION THAT WILL TAKE A COUPLE OF DAYS WHEN SHE KNOWS THAT SHE HAS A DATE WITH SHIKAMARU? WHY ARE THE KAGE COMING TO KONOHA? BUT THE BIGGEST QUESTION OF ALL IS WHAT IS UP WITH THOSE THREE IDIOTS AT THE END? SINCE WHEN DOES SHINO HAVE SUCH A DARK SENSE OF HUMOUR? SOOOOOOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS. I'M GOING TO GO WATCH THE CLOUDS RATHER TO CALM MYSELF DOWN. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY I CAN ANSWER SOME OF MY QUESTIONS. IF I CAN'T THEN I GUESS I AM GOING TO SLEEP BECAUSE ASKING SOMEONE ELSE IS A LITTLE TOO TROUBLESOME.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"This is going to be so much fun." Tenten happily said as all of them sat in the barbecue restaurant after the meeting. Choji announced that him and Shikamaru were going to the restaurant and all of them joined them.

"Depends on what job is given to you." Neji replied. Lady Tsunade announced that all the ninja would be given duties to do during the Kages' visit.

"I will probably in charge of leading an army to fight off all the enemy." Kiba proudly stated.

"No way. That's my job." Naruto told him.

"You're too stupid to do that job." Kiba told him.

"You're too much of a dog to do it as well." Naruto replied.

"Both of you shut up. You're annoying." Neji told them.

"Neji would probably be in charge of showing the Kage around the village or some other stupid job." Naruto stated.

"That's Shikamaru's job. He usually does it for Temari when she comes to the village." Tenten said as all of them looked at the lazy ninja who was looking out of the window watching the clouds go by. Choji kicked him under the table as he put more meat on the grill while he ate ones that were already finished.  
"He's probably dreaming of her right now." Tenten added.

"Who are we talking about?" Shikamaru lazily asked them.

"Gaara's sister, Temari." Sai informed him.

"They do spend a lot of time together when she is here." Kiba stated.

"Have you had sex with her yet?" Naruto quickly asked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru isn't that type of guy to sleep with girls like that." Shino stated.

"He usually says that girls are troublesome." Neji added.

"Shikamaru, have you ever slept with any girl my youthful friend?" Lee quickly asked.

"He slept with Hinata." Tenten answered before Shikamaru could say anything.

"What?" Neji asked as everyone looked like they had forgotten everything they were doing or about to say. Even Choji stopped eating.

"When did this happen?" Kiba asked as all of them looked at each other.

"Hinata is this true?" Naruto asked the quiet girl next to her.

"Y-Yeah but it was only o-once and it was an a-accident." Hinata told them. "He s-slept with Tenten."

"The fuck is going on here?" Kiba asked as he looked around while Akamaru barked as he laid behind all of them eating a huge piece of meat.

"Shikamaru slept with both Hinata and Tenten. That's the power of youth." Lee stated as he gave Shikamaru a thumbs up.

"I thought Hinata likes Naruto and Tenten like Neji." Sai said as he looked around the table.

"I do like Neji but I did sleep with Shikamaru. It was before Neji and I started dating." Tenten told them.

"You guys are dating?" Shino asked as he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes we are." Tenten confirmed. "Shikamaru also slept with Ino, Sakura and Temari."

"What?" Naruto and Kiba both asked.

"It wasn't my fault. The girls made a bet to see if all of them could sleep with me." Shikamaru said as he looked out of the window again. "Troublesome women."

"Why couldn't you girls make that bet about me?" Naruto asked Tenten and Hinata.

"You're too ugly. They would choose me over you any day." Kiba told him.

"I'm the best candidate because I have the power of youth on my side." Lee stated.

"The bet is over. We are not planning on doing that again." Tenten informed them.

"Why Shikamaru and not anyone else here?" Shino asked her.

"Naruto, Kiba and Lee are perverts so that were easy to eliminate. We didn't know Sai that time. You were were honestly a little too secretive and Choji preferred food over girls. Shikamaru is an easy target compared to Neji and is too lazy to try and figure out that we actually planned this. Shikamaru was the obvious choice." Tenten answered him.

"Fair enough." Shino agreed.

"So all I have to do is be lazy and say that girls are troublesome all the time then I will sleep with a lot of girls." Naruto concluded.

"That will never work for you." Kiba told him.

"How about we have a bet then?" Naruto challenged him.

"I'm in." Kiba stated.

"I'm in as well." Lee added. "I will win this with the power of youth."

"Shino and Sai, are you guys in as well?" Kiba asked them.

"It seems like a good learning opportunity. I will partake as well." Sai answered him.

"I won't get left behind. I am in." Shino stated.

"Choji and Neji, how about you guys?" Naruto asked him.

"I am in." Choji answered him.

"I have Tenten. I don't need anyone else." Neji stated and Tenten immediately kissed him.

"He's definitely out." Kiba stated.

"Why d-don't you ask Shikamaru t-too?" Hinata asked them.

"He already slept with all of you so he can't be a part of this." Naruto answered her.

"It sounds like such a drag anyway." Shikamaru stated. "You guys don't even know what the bet is."

"How about we see who can have sex with the most girls while all five Kage are here?" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I am definitely going to win that."

"I am going to be the one that wins." Kiba stated.

"You guys are so childish." Tenten told them.

"I agree." Shikamaru added.

"Shut up!" Naruto and Kiba told them.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru replied then took a piece of meat off the grill and ate it before Choji could devour it. They began talking about the stupid bet but Shikamaru just tuned out and let his thoughts wonder but they only seemed to wander around one person; Sakura.  
He knew she was on a mission but he honestly missed her. They spent all week together already so he really missed her. Then he remembered that she voluntarily took the mission even though she knew that they had made a date for tonight. He hoped that she would return in time for their date even though it was highly unlikely. She said that she liked him but she did have reservations when he asked her out on a date last night. Maybe she really didn't want to go on a date with him and she was using this mission as her way of telling him that. If she didn't show up then he would definitely get the message.

"Shikamaru, are you still with us?" Choji asked him.

"Yeah um... what's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're going to go to find something to do so are you in?" Neji asked him.

"I actually have to go take care of the deer that I rescued. I will see you guys around." Shikamaru told them as they stood up.

"Looks like you're finally embracing your role as the clan head." Shino stated.

"I have to accept my fate someday and I am too lazy to run away from it." Shikamaru replied. "Make sure those guys don't do something stupid."

"I will try but once they put their heads to something then they don't stop until they're done." Shino stated.

"Good luck then." Shikamaru said then put his hands in his pockets and began walking in the opposite direction that the group was headed in. He headed back to the Nara compound and went to the building that they kept the deer in during the storm. He saw that the door to the field was open but the deer stayed inside.

"Nara-san." one of the two clan ninja said as they came towards Shikamaru.

"Good afternoon. Why don't they want to go into the field?" Shikamaru asked them.

"We don't know. We tried everything we know to get them out into the field but they won't budge." the ninja answered him.

"Let me try." Shikamaru said then walked over to the leader of the herd. He slowly moved towards him then put his hand on the deer's head and knelt down.  
"Let's go out into the field. It isn't good to be cramped up in here all day." Shikamaru told the deer hoping that he would understand. He got to his feet then kept his hand on the deer's head and slowly began walking out of the building and into the field. Shikamaru noticed that all the other deer followed them and he was happy to see that they were coming out of the building.  
"You guys are great." Shikamaru said once the last deer was out of the building. Some of the deer began running around the field and jumping and just having fun again. Shikamaru took his hand off the leader then walked towards a tree that was on a small hill in the field and immediately laid down in the shade. He saw a female deer coming towards him and lying down as well. He gently put his hand on the deer then began petting the magnificent creature. He noticed something different about her then he investigated her and saw that she was pregnant. He smiled and was happy that the deer were growing no matter what was happening around them. Maybe he could grow as a person despite he emotional storm he was going through.

 **THAT WAS KIND OF DEEP. SHIKAMARU REALLY KNOWS HIS WAY WITH THE DEER OR MAYBE HE IS JUST TRYING TO GET HIS MIND OFF THINKING ABOUT SAKURA. THIS CHAPTER MAKES ME DEPRESSED, I MISS SAKURA ALREADY. THE BET SEEMS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE FUN. IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN THE BET THEN YOU ARE WELCOMED TO GUESS (MAINLY BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN:) UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I GUESS IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY IT'S SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA'S DATE. I WONDER IF SHE WILL SHOW UP OR NOT. WE WILL JUST HAVE TO READ AND SEE. I HOPE SHE MAKES IT UP TO SHIKAMARU AND EXPLAINS WHY SHE RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

It was nearly midnight and Shikamaru found himself lazily walking home feeling defeated. He hoped, against his better judgement, that Sakura would somehow show up and they could go on a date but she didn't show up. He knew there was no way Sakura would abandon a mission just to go out with him but love doesn't agree with logic so now he found himself walking from Sakura's apartment back to the Nara compound. He passed a park and noticed someone sitting on a swing in the dimly lit park. He stopped and looked closer then recognised the person. A female with dark hair; Hinata. Shikamaru was about to continue walking but he saw that she had her head in hands and was probably crying. Shikamaru unenthusiastically made his way over to the Hyuga princess then silently laid down on the bench next to the swing that Hinata was sitting on.

"Sh-Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked him as he could hear that she was sad and she was crying.

"I'm just here enjoying the night sky." Shikamaru answered her. He put his hands under his head and looked up at the dark sky that had a few clouds calmly floating by.  
"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked her.

"N-Nothing." Hinata stuttered while she wiped her tears away.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru said as he sighed. "Should I start guessing or are you going to tell me?"

"It's stupid." Hinata silently answered him.

"If it caused you to be crying in a park at midnight then it clearly isn't stupid. Tell me." Hinata didn't say anything but Shikamaru could hear her still sitting on the swing.  
"Will you listen to my problem then since you don't want to speak to me about yours?" Shikamaru asked her. It couldn't hurt to talk to someone about what he was feeling about Sakura and Hinata wasn't the type of person who would give bad advice.

"Okay." Hinata softly agreed.

"I like Sakura. The type of like that makes you want to have a relationship but I don't think she really feels the same way about me. She said she does but her actions aren't really proving it. Last night I asked her to go on a date with me tonight and she agreed but I could see that she didn't want to. I slept with her last night but when I woke up this morning she was gone. I found out that she had volunteered to go on a mission with Ino that would take at least a couple of days. If she really wanted to be with me then why would she runaway?"

"Maybe she is scared."

"Scared of what? I won't hurt her. You know the type of person I am. I don't do things foolishly."

"It's not about you. It's about your relationship. Maybe she feels that if she is in a relationship with you then it would distract her from doing her job or when she's on a mission. What if you guys are on a mission together? If you get injured then she will put herself in danger to save you and vice versa."

"That doesn't make sense. I would do that for all my friends. You guys might be annoying and I might not want to be around all of you all the time but you guys are like my family and I will put myself in danger to save any of you."

"But Sakura would be the only one you would go the extra mile for."

"Yeah I guess. By saying that then it means that none of us can date each other. Not Neji and Tenten or you and Naruto." Shikamaru immediately heard Hinata wiping more tears away.  
"So Naruto is the reason why you're out here. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"We're not leaving here until you speak to me Hinata. Why must women be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked but then everything went silent. He waited for Hinata to speak because he didn't want to leave her in the state she was in.

"He doesn't like me the way I like him." Hinata finally spoke.

"Is this because of that stupid bet earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know how you feel about him? Have you told him?"

"I haven't t-told him but everyone can see it."

"You have to tell him. Guys like us don't get hints even if it is obvious. Just tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way about you then that's his stupidity talking. You're a great girl Hinata and you don't deserve to be sitting in the park in the middle of the night and crying because of him. You deserve better."

"But I like him." Hinata said as Shikamaru heard her crying more.

"Then tell him."

"How?"

"Just say the words 'I really like you'. It doesn't matter where you guys are when you tell him because if there's people around then it's much more difficult for him to deny you. It would make him the bad guy either way. It if makes you feel any better, I am on your side no matter what."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Hinata sincerely told him as a silence grew between them again. "He saved me a pack of wolves once. I was walking alone in the forest outside the village because I was looking for a certain plant but then the wolves appeared out of nowhere. I was scared but then I heard him shout my name and he came flying out of the sky and landed in front of me. He used his shadow clones then fought off the wolves."

"I think he likes you as well. He just has his stupid way of showing it. I remember the mission where the three of us Shizune went to the village close to the desert. He risked his life to save you from a rockfall. After that he didn't let you out of his sight until we came back to the village."

"I guess." Hinata said and Shikamaru heard her let out a small laugh.

"See, that's what I don't get about Sakura. Why is she so afraid of me putting my body on the line to save her? I know she is strong enough and smart enough to protect herself so why is she so afraid?"

"Maybe she is scared of losing you."

"If it means that she is safe then I would gladly put myself on the line."

"Maybe that's her problem. You would easily throw your life away to keep her safe but what about her happiness? If you're gone because of her then the guilt will stay with her. She won't be happy without you."

"It's our job as ninja to put ourselves in harms way to complete our mission all the time. Why should having a relationship change that?"

"Maybe something like that happened in her past and she doesn't want it to happen again." Hinata told him and that immediately got him thinking. He didn't know a lot about Sakura's background. He met her parents a couple of times but it was brief moments. He heard Ino speak about how she and Sakura met and how they have been friends for years but other than that he really didn't know anything from her past or what's she's been through.  
"Shikamaru, is everything okay?" Hinata asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I was just lost in my own world for a moment." Shikamaru answered her then sat straight up on the bench. "I guess we're both hopelessly in love."

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"I know everything is going to work out between you and Naruto or else I will beat him up until he sees how perfect you are."

"Sakura is lucky to have you too."

"I don't know if she has me really. She is frustrating."

"Everything will work out for the two of you as well. I know it." Hinata happily told him.

"I wish I was as optimistic as it as you are." Shikamaru told her as a cold wind blew past them. "We should probably head home before we end up sick."

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"I will walk with you." Shikamaru told her.

"You r-really don't have to." Hinata told him as they stood up.

"I wasn't asking you." Shikamaru replied. "Your father already hates me so at least this way he could hate me a little less."

"My father doesn't hate you." Hinata said as they began walking to the Hyuga compound.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I overheard him saying that he was surprised by how well you were leading your clan in your father's absence."

"When we had the meeting in Lad Tsunade's office he was clearly acting different."

"He was testing you to see if you're ready and you passed."

"If I didn't then it would mean that my mother would have to teach me more lessons and she's already so bossy." Shikamaru explained and Hinata began laughing.

"Your mother isn't bossy. She is a nice person."

"You're only saying that because you don't live with her."

"You should live with my father then. He is bossy."

"That we can agree on." Shikamaru and Hinata both began laughing at that. They continued talking as they walked down the streets to the Hyuga compound. Once she was safely inside Shikamaru made his way home and laid on his bed. He kept thinking about something that might have happened in Sakura's past that she was scared of repeating but he didn't know. He needed answers and the only one who could give him the answers was Sakura.

 **I AM TOTALLY CONFUSED NOW. IS THIS A SHIKASAKU OR SHIKAHINA STORY? HONESTLY I AM A FAN OF BOTH (MAINLY A FAN OF SHIKA SO I DON'T REALLY CARE WHICH GIRL HE IS WITH). LOOKS LIKE SAKURA STOOD HIM UP. SHE'S A B****. THIS CHAPTER WAS CUTE I WOULD SAY BUT I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME REVIEWS SAYING THAT THEY DON'T LIKE HINATA SO I AM READY FOR THE BAD REVIEWS. BRING IT ON:(**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M HERE AGAIN SO IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. HOPEFULLY THE STORY GOES BACK TO SHIKASAKU AND DOESN'T GO TO SOME OTHER FEMALE TO END UP WITH SHIKAMARU LIKE MATSURI OR SAMUI. YOU NEVER KNOW THOUGH, THIS STORY MIGHT GO IN SOME OTHER DIRECTION WHEN YOU HAVE JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY AS THE AUTHOR.**

 **HAPPY READING THOUGH:)**

"Lady Tsunade, it's Shikamaru." Shikamaru announced then yawned as he stood outside the Hokage's office the next day.

"Come in." Lady Tsunade permitted him. He opened the door then closed it behind him before going to her desk and standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"It's not a mission." Tsunade said then showed him a torn page.

"That's probably from Sakura. We were researching a new plant that my mother found. We were hoping to classify it and add it into the encyclopaedia."

"Anything special about this plant?"

"It seems to be born of two different plants. Cross pollination probably."

"Do you know it's effects yet?"

"We haven't done any testing. We just wanted to try and classify it before we began running the tests."

"Sakura was helping you so I will send her to find you then you guys can continue."

"There's no need. I will leave it until my mother comes back. She did find it and probably hoped to do it herself."

"Sakura needs to learn how to test the plants. I will have your mother teach her when she comes home but for now you and Sakura will start the testing."

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"The Kazekage will be arriving soon. I want you to meet them by the gates and show them to their usual rooms."

"They know the way like the back of their hands." Shikamaru replied.

"That was an order." the hokage stated as a nerve showed on her forehead.

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru replied then turned around and left the room. He slowly strolled down the streets of the village towards the gates. He looked up at the blue sky littered with oddly shaped clouds and enjoyed the sun on his skin. He was glad that the sun was out again and that the village survived another storm. He could see that the villagers was happier as well. Many of them began opening their shops and began setting up their stalls around the village again.

"Shikamaru!" he heard Naruto shout his name then saw the blonde ninja racing down the street towards him.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru lazily asked him as Naruto joined him and they began walking.

"I was bored. Tsunade isn't giving out any missions since she wants all ninja in the village while the Kages are here." Naruto told him.

"Not my problem." Shikamaru replied.

"What are you doing? Are we going into the forest again?" Naruto excitedly asked him.

"You're never going into my forest again."

"Come on Shikamaru. Let's go have some again."

"I'm on a mission. I have to go meet the Kazekage by the gates."

"Gaara's coming already?" Naruto asked as his excitement shot up again.

"Yeah. Keep it down already." Shikamaru told him as he looked up and watched the sky. "You know, Hinata loves you."

"She does?" Naruto asked but Shikamaru could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yes idiot. She doesn't get shy around you and faints for fun."

"I thought that was just who she was." Naruto replied then let out a nervous laugh.

"Do you feel the same about her?" Shikamaru seriously asked him.

"Well yeah." Naruto answered him but Shikamaru wasn't convinced.

"What's holding back?"

"She just seems so... unapproachable."

"Probably because she faints or runs away."

"Yeah."

"Ask her out on a date then. Take her to go eat some ramen or take her to a restaurant. Get to know her and maybe you will feel the same way she feels about you."

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

"Good. If you break her heart then I will beat you up myself." Shikamaru warned him.

"I won't. I promise."

"I'll keep my eye out just to be sure." Shikamaru said as they stopped by the gates.

"Hey Naruto and Shikamaru." Izumo greeted them as he and Kotetsu were guarding the gates.

"You guys aren't scheduled to leave the village." Kotetsu stated.

"We're here for the Kazekage." Naruto told them.

"I'm here to escort them to their living quarters. This idiot is just here because he has nothing else to do." Shikamaru corrected Naruto.

"Gaara is my friend. He will be happy to see me." Naruto proudly stated.

"Well here they come." Izumo announced as he saw them coming in the distance. Shikamaru could spot figures in the distance heading towards the gates but they were still a couple of minutes out. He decided to lean against the gate while Naruto started talking to the two chunin. Shikamaru closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful melody of the wind rushing through the trees while he waited. Today was a perfect day to lay under a tree and look up at the clouds.

"Lazy ass, wake up." Shikamaru could never forget that irritating voice snapping him back to reality; Temari.

"You haven't even been here for a minute and you're already ordering me around troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he opened his eyes then saw Naruto with his arms around Gaara and Kankuro's shoulders. Shikamaru noticed a familiar girl standing behind the them, Matsuri, but he didn't know the others.

"You're our guide around Konoha so it's my job to order you around." Temari stated.

"Not this time. I'm only showing you guys to your rooms then I am gone." Shikamaru informed her as he pushed himself off the wall then walked over to everyone else while Temari followed.

"Shikamaru, it's nice to see you again." Gaara told him.

"It's nice to see you too Lord Kazekage." Shikamaru replied then gave a slight bow.

"What's up with the formalities Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked him.

"I already pissed off Lady Tsunade earlier so I don't want to give her more reason to get angry at me." Shikamaru answered him.

"Damn, going up against your Hokage is brave even for you Nara." Temari told him.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Shikamaru said then began walking.

"What's up with you?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she joined his side while they walked.

"Nothing. Just tired I guess." Shikamaru answered her.

"I know you and I know it's not because you're tired. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Temari threatened him.

"Good luck." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru and I have something to discuss so go to the apartments without us." Temari told them then grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him down a different street.

"What are you doing troublesome woman?" Shikamaru growled.

"Now we can talk so go ahead." Temari answered him then released him.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Not the words I want to hear right now." Temari told him.

"Fine. The girls turned me into a joke." Shikamaru admitted.

"Is this about that stupid bet?" Temari asked him.

"You know?"

"Yeah. I've come to this village so much times it's like my second home and Ino keeps me up to date. Did Sakura finally sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's finished."

"Whatever."

"Are you seriously upset that you got to have sex with four beautiful girls?"

"I am upset that those four girls turned me into a joke. They turned me into something I am not."

"You kind of asked for it. You keep saying that women are troublesome so now they proved it."

"Whatever. You can go join your brothers now." Shikamaru told her as they entered the Nara compound.

"You really are hurt." Temari said as she looked at him sympathetically. "Would you hate me as well if I told you that I was the one that gave them the idea?"

"That's just another bullet to what's left of my character I guess." Shikamaru replied.

"They were just joking around." Temari said while they entered his house.

"Very funny then." Shikamaru sarcastically replied.

"Want me to go beat them up for you?" Temari offered.

"Do whatever you like." Shikamaru told her.

"I know something that you would rather do." Temari said then grabbed his arm and turned him around then placed her lips on his. Her hand went down to his crotch then gave it a slight squeeze but Shikamaru immediately backed away.

"Don't." Shikamaru said then walked away from her.

"This is the first time you've told me no when it came to that." Temari stated as she looked surprised. "I am going to go take a shower but you're welcomed to join me." Temari told him then walked up the stairs. Shikamaru went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of juices and let out a frustrated sigh. He liked having Temari around and like sleeping with her when she came to the village but this time felt different.

"Shikamaru! The tap broke again!" Temari shouted from the bathroom.

"Stop being so rough with it!" Shikamaru shouted back.

"Come up here and fix it! I've waited long enough for a good shower so don't make me wait longer!" Temari shouted again. Shikamaru was going to reply but then he heard a knock on the door. He unenthusiastically made his way towards door then opened it but immediately wanted to close the door when he saw the person standing on the porch; Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura sweetly greeted him but he could here the nervousness in her voice.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied as he leaned against the door and looked into her mint green eyes.

"Are you seriously going to make me wait for this?" Temari loudly asked as she came towards them with a towel wrapped around her naked body.  
"Oh, hey Sakura." Temari greeted the pink haired girl but she said nothing as she stared into Shikamaru's eyes while her heart began breaking in her chest.

 **THE SAND SIBLINGS HAVE APPEARED! YAY! SAKURA IS BACK! YAY! THIS AUTHER IS AWESOME! BOO! WELL I TRIED. ANYWAY LET'S TALK ABOUT THE STORY THEN. SHIKAMARU CLEARLY MADE THE HOKAGE ANGRY AND DEFINITELY BROKE SAKURA'S HEART. SAKURA SHOULDN'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS THOUGH. I WONDER IF HE IS GOING TO TRY AND EXPLAIN OR LET HER HEART BE AS BROKEN AS HIS IS THANKS TO HER. THIS RELATIONSHIP OR WHATEVER IT IS IS COMPLICATED. NOW I KNOW WHY SAKURA LEFT. NOW THAT SHE'S BACK, THINGS ARE CERTAIN TO GET MORE INTERESTING. IF YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR OPINION THEN FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. GUESS WHO'S BACK (HINT: IT'S JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY). LET'S SEE IF SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN OR IF THEY ARE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP; YOU EITHER WANT TO KILL YOUR PARTNER OR JUST RUN INTO THEIR ARMS. ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Come in. I need to know everything that's happening right now." Temari said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and led her inside the house.

"I... um..." Sakura tried to protest but Temari ignored her.

"Shikamaru, go fix the shower so I can go take a damn shower already." Temari ordered him as he closed the door.

"Stop fucking breaking the shower all the time." Shikamaru complained then went up the stairs as he saw the girls settle in the lounge and begin talking. He grabbed the toolbox from his parent's room then went to the bathroom and began fixing the tap.  
His mind then wandered over to thinking about Sakura. She was back in the village and in his house. He didn't know if he was glad about that or not but one thing he could never forget was that she hurt him. He liked her a lot but she hurt him once and he didn't want to give her another chance to do it again.

"Shower is fixed." Shikamaru announced when he entered the lounge a few moments later. "Turn the tap gently to the right." he instructed Temari.

"I do that all the time." Temari replied as she stood up. "I will see you around the village." Temari told Sakura before she disappeared up the stairs leaving the two of them in the lounge.

"I gave the key to your apartment to Lady Tsunade so she should have it." Shikamaru informed Sakura as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket watching the dead fireplace.

"I got it. Thanks." Sakura replied as she refused to make eye contact with Shikamaru. "She told me that we should work together to try and figure out that plant we were working on."

"Yeah. We can start tomorrow. You just got back from your mission so you should rest first." Shikamaru lazily told her then stole a glance at Sakura who was looking at her fingers resting on her legs.

"You're right." Sakura agreed then stood up. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked with Sakura to the door. He could smell her sweet scent entering his body and his mind immediately got lost in its sea of thoughts.

"Look I am sorry." Sakura said as she suddenly turned around causing Shikamaru to bump into her. He instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her against him before she could lose her balance.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru apologised as he kept his arms around Sakura. Sakura suddenly rose higher and met his lips with hers. She gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it with less enthusiasm immediately causing Sakura to stop.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she stared into Shikamaru's eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're not ready." Shikamaru answered her.

"I am ready. I want to be with you."

"And when you get cold feet then again then you're going to be running away. I am not going to be around for that to happen again."

"I wasn't running away. I was given a mission."

"A mission you volunteered to do even when you knew that we had something planned that night."

"The mission was to get an item that was needed for the cure that Lady Tsunade is making for the sickness that's going around. I am a medic ninja so I felt more comfortable going than having Choji go."

"Ino studied with you and Lady Tsunade for a couple of months. She is more than capable of doing a mission like that with any other ninja perfectly. Shizune is more than capable of going with Ino and you are needed at the hospital more than Shizune is. Do I need to continue going through all the other different choices you had?"

"Fuck you." Sakura said as she pushed Shikamaru away from her then stormed out of the house.

"Sakura looks pissed as hell." Ino said as she came into the house carrying his family's encyclopaedia.

"Don't you girls know how to close doors?" Shikamaru frustratingly asked Ino while he closed the front door.

"What did you do to her?" Ino asked him ignoring his question while she walked to the lounge and put the book down on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Why are you even here?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought you liked her so why is she angry?" Ino asked him clearly lost in a world of her own.

"Are you even listening?" Shikamaru asked as he threw a cushion at her.

"I am listening but you're just complaining or saying some other sexist shit or some other dumb shit as usual." Ino answered him. "So what did you do to Forehead?"

"You should probably stop calling Sakura that."

"She calls me Pig."

"That suits you."

"Fuck you." Ino replied.

"Sakura told me the same thing so if you're going to be storming out of the house then please close the door." Shikamaru told her then walked towards the stairs.

"Why did Sakura storm out of here?" Ino asked while she followed Shikamaru up the stairs.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was angry." Shikamaru sarcastically answered her as we went to his room.

"Do you want me to go into that stupid head of yours?" Ino threatened him.

"You know, the only reason why Sakura was here in the first place is because you can't follow a simple instruction when we are on a mission." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Were you seriously going to leave that village to defend themselves against those robbers?" Ino asked him.

"Our mission was to get the information back to this village."

"If it wasn't for that village then we wouldn't have gotten the information we needed."

"And if you had just waited one more minute then the village's new defense system that I helped them build would've kicked in and they would've been safe."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You weren't but you were supposed to trust me."

"I do trust you. I just wanted to save those villages more."

"Well we did and I ended up getting hurt again."

"I am sorry that I didn't follow your perfect plan as usual." Ino apologised as she rolled her eyes. "I still need to know about you and Sakura."

"I know we aren't blood related but you have this annoying sister role perfected." Shikamaru told her.

"Ino, I thought I heard your voice." Temari said as she appeared in the room with a towel around her dripping wet body.

"Temari." Ino happily replied as she went over to the sand shinobi and hugged her.

"I heard from Sakura that you have been playing some dirty tricks around the village." Temari told her.

"And this is where I leave." Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked out of his room while the two females began chatting. He walked down the stairs then heard the door open. He was surprised when he saw Sakura entering the house again but she still looked furious.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura bluntly asked him.

"You do know this is my house and you can't just barge in here and demand to know things." Shikamaru responded.

"Screw you and that screwed up brain of yours." Sakura told him then went past him and went up the stairs. Shikamaru made his way to the lounge and uncharacteristically decided to continue working on the plant that he and Sakura were researching. He needed something to distract him from everything that just happened with the girls in his house.

 **I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE. CAN'T THE GIRLS JUST GET ALONG WITH SHIKAMARU? WHERE'S HINATA? SHE GOT ALONG WITH SHIKAMARU SO CAN'T SHE TEACH THE OTHERS. SAKURA AND INO ARE DEFINITELY ALIKE THOUGH. BOTH OF THEM ARE HOT AND HOT AND HOT! I PREFER SAKURA THOUGH SINCE SHE IS A LITTLE MORE 'SENSIBLE' BUT CLEARLY NOT IN THIS CHAPTER UNLESS SHIKAMARU IS JUST BEING A PIECE OF SH!T. IF YOU HAVE YOUR OPINION THEN BRING IT ON. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I THINK I SHOULD CHANGE MY NAME TO JUST ANOTHER CONFUSING GUY BECAUSE THIS STORY IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD. I NEED ANSWERS AND EVERYTIME I THINK I AM GETTING THEM THEN THEY DO SOMETHING STUPID. I HATE THIS RELATIONSHIP OR WHATEVER THEY ARE HAVING. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ARE HATING IT A LITTLE LESS.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS EVERYONE. AT LEAST YOU GUYS ARE LESS CONFUSING THAN THESE STUPID CHARACTERS.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"I'm here." Sakura bluntly said when Shikamaru opened the door the next morning.

"I can see so." Shikamaru replied as he stepped out of the way and allowed Sakura to enter the house.

"I don't want to be here as much as you want me here so let's just focus on figuring this plant out." Sakura told him while they walked into the lounge.

"I already figured out what the plant is. We were right about the cross pollination thing so all you need to do is test it to figure what the effects of this plant is." Shikamaru informed her then handed her his notes.

"We were supposed to do this together." Sakura reminded him.

"You just told me that you don't want to be here so there's your way out." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the notes. "I don't need to be there for the testing so we can just stay out of each other's way from now on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sakura agreed. "I will bring the results around when I am finished."

"Okay." Shikamaru confirmed then watched as Sakura walked back out of the house. He longed for her touch but he knew that things weren't exactly suitable between them for him to grab her in his arms and kiss like no one has ever kissed her before. He watched as she walked away further and further out of his reach but ended his agony and closed the door. He had other things that needed his attention besides his confusing relationship with Sakura.  
He did some cleaning around the house since his parents were expected to come back home tomorrow. He missed his parents these past couple of weeks but enjoyed his freedom and the responsibility of leading the clan. He didn't have a lot of work to deal with since everything was peaceful except during the storm but other than that everything was perfect with the clan. He finished his work then slowly made his way out of the house and decided to head to the Hokage's office since he had to attend the meeting that Lady Tsunade was having with Gaara in his father's place. He took the long way around the village hoping that he didn't bump into any of his friends because he really didn't want to be roped into whatever they were planning on doing.

"Shikamaru-san, you're just in time." Shizune told him as she stood by the entrance to the Hokage Tower.

"I was hoping that I was late and missed half the meeting." Shikamaru jokingly replied as Shizune smiled.

"Unfortunately you will have to sit through the entire meeting." Shizune said getting a lazy smile out of Shikamaru as well. "Third door on the right."

"That boardroom is a little big since it is just the two Kage." Shikamaru pointed out.

"The Tsuchikage is here as well. He arrived early this morning." Shizune informed him. "The Mizukage is expected to arrive later this afternoon and the Raikage is only expected to arrive tomorrow."

"Looks like this village is going to get busier. Do you know of any good hiding places for me?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Lady Tsunade would probably kill you if she finds you under a tree during the next week." Shizune stated as the two of them laughed.

"Lazy ass, you're early." Temari loudly announced as she entered the premises with Kankuro.

"Please kill me now." Shikamaru told Shizune as the two siblings approached them.

"Aren't you even going to greet us? We are guest in your village you know." Temari pointed out.

"Morning troublesome woman." Shikamaru lazily greeted her. "What's up Kankuro?"

"I am surprised my sister hasn't killed you yet." Kankuro replied.

"Every time I hear her voice then I wish I was dead." Shikamaru told him causing Kankuro to laugh.

"I understand that all too well." Kankuro agreed.

"Fuck both of you." Temari told them as the three of them began walking towards the room they were going to have their meeting in.

"From what I hear, that's all you and Shikamaru ever do when you come to this village sis." Kankuro cheekily replied as he burst out laughing again.

"If you don't shut up right now then I am going to shove your puppets up your stupid ass." Temari threatened him but Kankuro continued laughing while Shikamaru had to stop himself from laughing as well. They entered the room then saw the three Kage sitting around a long wooden table.

"Looks like we're all here. Let's get started." Lady Tsunade instructed them.

"Looks like you actually have a brain in that stupid head of yours." Temari told Shikamaru as she, Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru exited the Hokage Tower a couple of hours later when the meeting finished.

"Yeah. That was kind of impressive." Kankuro agreed.

"I would appreciate it if you came back to our village with us and helped us for a while." Gaara told Shikamaru.

"Thanks for the offer but I have work to do here when my parents return. Our forest got damaged during the storm which means that my mother has a reason to give me more work." Shikamaru replied.

"You hardly ever work. Do you even train?" Temari asked him.

"I clearly didn't need to train when I defeated you in our chunin exams." Shikamaru shot back.

"He got you there sis." Kankuro told her as he tried not to laugh.

"I challenge you right here right now to a match then." Temari told him as she stopped causing all of them to stop.

"This is not the time for this Temari." Gaara told her.

"We're in the middle a street as well." Kankuro pointed out.

"I am going to settle this once and for all." Temari told them. "You two stand out of the way."

"Wait Temari..." Shikamaru tried to protest but she immediately came closer to him and began attacking him. Shikamaru defended himself against Temari's flurry of coordinated kicks and punches. He had to focus more than usual since taijutsu was not his speciality and Temari definitely wasn't going to go easy on him.  
"Temari... wait... I am..." Shikamaru tried to say but then saw her swing her leg but Shikamaru easily blocked her leg. That was just a distraction as Temari grabbed her giant fan then swung it at Shikamaru.  
"Don't Temari." Shikamaru quickly said but Temari's fan hit Shikamaru's left side of his body immediately reintroducing him to the pain.

"Told you I was better." Temari triumphantly stated as she put her fan back on her back while Shikamaru laid on the ground in pain.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Kankuro asked him as he knelt down next to Shikamaru.

"Take me to the hospital." Shikamaru instructed them as he battled through the pain.

"It's just a bruised rib if anything. I've seen you fight with worse injuries Shikamaru. Stop being a baby." Temari told him as she tried to lift him up.

"Wait Temari, there's blood." Gaara spotted as Temari held him.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Temari asked as she quickly ripped open his jacket then lifted up his shirt and saw his now blood stained bandages.

"Now can you see why I didn't want to fight?" Shikamaru asked her.

"You could've said something." Temari shot back.

"I tried to but you don't fucking listen to me." Shikamaru told her.

"This is no time to be fighting about this unless you want to bleed out Shikamaru." Kankuro stated.

"Help me to the hospital." Shikamaru told him as he stumbled away from Temari. Kankuro caught him then immediately helped him to the hospital as Gaara and Temari made their way somewhere else.

"What happened to you?" Ino asked Shikamaru as she came out of the hospital.

"My sister." Kankuro answered her.

"Where can I find her?" Ino asked him. "I need to thank her for this."

"Fuck you Ino." Shikamaru told her.

"Whatever. Just go get yourself sorted out so that I can put you in the hospital myself next time." Ino replied as she walked away. Kankuro then helped Shikamaru get checked into the hospital and waited for one of the doctors to arrive.

"I'm here. What happened?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly came into the room.

"My sister hit him with her fan." Kankuro answered the pink haired doctor and Sakura immediately turned to see Shikamaru lying on the bed.

"I thought we agreed to spend less time with each other." Sakura told him.

"Please get me another doctor." Shikamaru told Kankuro.

"That can't happen. I was your doctor before so I know the extent of your previous injury and I can easily assess the damage done by your new injury." Sakura stated as she came over to him and started cut his clothes off.

"You're ruining my clothes." Shikamaru complained.

"I'll gladly buy you more if you give me your jackets." Sakura told him as her hands started glowing.

"You have your own." Shikamaru pointed out as Sakura raised his left arm above his head.

"Yours is much better." Sakura said then stopped. "Looks like she just reopened your old wound. I can fix that easily but it might hurt a little."

"I think I am going to go because I don't want to hear him screaming like a little bitch." Kankuro said.

"You're still here?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Screw you. I am the only one in my family that actually cared enough to bring you here you know." Kankuro replied.

"Thanks." Shikamaru told him. "I guess you were right about your sister wanting to kill me."

"Told you so. See you around when you're better." Kankuro said then left the room.

"He's nice." Sakura commented.

"Yeah. The three of them are still terrible but he is easy to get along with." Shikamaru agreed.

"You seem to get along perfectly with Temari."

"And look where she makes me end up."

"True. I am going to start so get ready." Sakura warned him then began healing him.

 **I HONESTLY GIVE UP NOW. DO THEY HATE EACH OTHER? ARE THEY FRIENDS? WHAT IS SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER? TEMARI AND INO ARE EVIL TO SHIKAMARU. I UNDERSTAND WHY INO IS LIKE THAT BECAUSE SHE IS BASICALLY HIS SISTER WHICH KIND OF GIVES HER A REASON TO BE EVIL TO SHIKAMARU BUT TEMARI IS A DIFFERENT STORY. SHE'S JUST PURE EVIL WITH A PINCH OF SWEETNESS THROWN IN BY ACCIDENT. I ACTUALLY LIKE SHIZUNE, SHE'S A FUN CHARACTER. HOPEFULLY WE SEE MORE OF HER. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. IT'S ME AGAIN. I AM REALLY CONFUSED ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. I DON'T KNOW WHICH GIRL SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO END UP WITH. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE IS GOING TO END UP WITH A GIRL. MAYBE HE'LL JUST BE ALONE AND RULE HIS CLAN. HE CAN MAKE SOME GIRL PREGNANT THEN HAVE HIS CHILD RULE THE CLAN THEN. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOW THIS STORY PLAYS OUT.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Coming to check on me again?" Shikamaru asked as he felt Sakura's presence in the hospital room later that night while he stared out of the window and watched the stars shining in the night sky.

"You can at least look at me when you talk to me you know." Sakura said as she walked towards him.

"I already know how beautiful you are." Shikamaru replied as he continued staring out of the window knowing that Sakura would probably be blushing.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him as she put her glowing hands over his newly bandaged chest.

"I'm okay. There's no pain and the bleeding stopped so I am okay." Shikamaru informed her.

"You're not going home if that's what you're getting at." Sakura stated.

"I know. That's a long tedious battle that I don't have the energy for right now. It's such a drag." Shikamaru replied causing Sakura to let out a small giggle.

"Move over." Sakura ordered him.

"Are we really doing this again?" Shikamaru asked her as she gently pushed Shikamaru to the edge of the bed.

"We're going to talk and both of us need the rest. Your brain should see that this benefits both of us." Sakura replied then laid on the bed next to Shikamaru.

"Holding me hostage in the hospital so that we can talk; pretty smart move." Shikamaru told her as he continued staring out of the window while Sakura stared up at the blank ceiling. "Looks like there are two geniuses here."

"Two? I'm the only genius here." Sakura replied.

"Tell that to everyone else." Shikamaru responded.

"Seeing as I'm the doctor and you're the patient again, I am pretty sure most people would agree with me." Sakura triumphantly said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru lazily told her. An uncomfortable silence began building up between them as none of them were willing to keep the conversation going.

"You were right." Sakura said finally breaking the silence.

"I usually am. It sucks." Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't have to be so smug about it. I am trying to apologise." Sakura told him.

"I am not trying to be smug. I hate that I am right about most things. Why do you think I don't hangout with a lot of people?" Shikamaru replied.

"Let's just start this over." Sakura said as she took a breath. "You were right about me running away and I am sorry about the way I reacted. You were angry and I understand why so I really am sorry."

"I am sorry as well. I should've gone about it another way that didn't disrespect you. I'm sorry." Shikamaru apologised as well.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I want to be with you though. I do." Sakura stated as she faced him.

"What's holding you back then?" Shikamaru asked her as he turned his head and looked at her as well.

"This is something new to me. I liked Sasuke and I would've done anything for him. I begged him to stay in the village the night before he left but he still left. Then you, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru went after him and ended up getting hurt. I lost Sasuke that day and then I almost lost my friends as well. Sasuke left me broken and I still don't feel like I am ready to take the chance and feel the way I felt about Sasuke with anyone else. I am scared of being left behind again. If anything happens to you or Naruto or anyone else and I can't save them then I am afraid of how that's going to make me feel. But then you are here. You are... everything. You want to be with me and you don't care what it costs. You know what you want and you know what your future is going to be. You are grounded and stable and I am the complete opposite. You're perfect and I am broken. I am headstrong and when I see something I want then I go for it no matter what. You are know your limits but I push past mine. We're not suitable for each other no matter how much we want to be together."

"Go on a date with me." Shikamaru calmly replied.

"Are you even listening to me? Did you hear what I just said?" Sakura asked him.

"I did. I am listening to everything you're saying. I'm asking you to go on a date with me despite all that. I am not leaving any time soon and neither is any of our friends. This is our home and we won't be going anywhere any time soon. I am not perfect and my future isn't guaranteed but if you're part of my future then I know it won't be all that bad. Go on a date with me." Shikamaru told her again.

"We can't to be together." Sakura repeated.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he turned on his side then landed nearly on Sakura and gently placed his lips on hers as he gave her a brief kiss. "Go on a date with me. Don't make me beg."

"Are you..." Shikamaru cut her off with a kiss. "Stop. I'm..." Another kiss. "Why won't..." More kissing.

"You're not saying the right word." Shikamaru told her as he stared into her caring eyes. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Sakura finally answered him as she put arms around his neck and brought him down to her then kissed him. She brought him right across her until his body hovered over hers. They continued making out with each other completely immersed in their pleasure.

"We should stop." Shikamaru said as he reluctantly took his lips off hers.

"Why?" Sakura asked as disappointment played on her face.

"Anyone can walk in. I don't want to be the reason why you get fired." Shikamaru answered her.

"That was a weak answer and you know it." Sakura told him. "Why don't you want to do this?"

"Every time I sleep with a girl then it just turns out to be sex and nothing else. Remember the last time we had sex?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I do remember it. I really remember every part of it." Sakura answered him as she seductively bit her lip while her hand escaped from his neck and made it's way down his muscled stomach to his crotch then gently began rubbing his already erect member.

"You're not helping." Shikamaru told her as he smiled then dropped one of his hands under her pants and felt the heat radiating between her legs from her wet core.

"Neither are you." Sakura replied as she pulled Shikamaru's underwear off. Shikamaru then took Sakura's pants off followed by her slightly wet underwear before climbing between her legs and moving up to kiss her. He peppered her face with kisses while she gently grabbed his rock hard member and began stroking it before aligning it with her moist entrance. He slowly began entering her tight core then placed a kiss on her mouth as it hung slightly open. He entered her as much as he could while he made out with her hoping to relax her.

"Why are you tightening?" Shikamaru asked her then used one hand to gently massage her bud between her folds while he stayed in her.

"I'm... cum... fuck." Sakura replied as she released her juices across Shikamaru's thighs and messed on the sheets.

"That was quick." Shikamaru joked as he felt her relax.

"Just continue." Sakura told him but he could see that she was a little embarrassed. He quickly shoved the rest of his length in her making her moan in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his chest as he began thrusting into her moist cavern. Shikamaru began gently sucking on her neck as he continued thrusting in her. He lifted her waist off the bed as he slammed into her with more force making her moan every time he entered her. Her walls rubbed against him jerking him off while he penetrated her over and over again.

"I'm cumming." Shikamaru announced then looked at her face filled with euphoria which encouraged him to go on.

"Me too." Sakura panted as her eyes were closed. She was completely lost in her own world as she clawed Shikamaru's back while he drilled into her. He could feel his member twitching inside her as her walls began tightening once again. Their climaxes erupted from their bodies as Shikamaru shot string after string into her core while Sakura squirted her wave of juices against Shikamaru. Her walls clamped down on Shikamaru's member milking all of his seed out into her before releasing him and allowing him to take his place next to her on the bed again.

"That was great." Shikamaru said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Definitely." Sakura agreed as she laid on her side and smiled as she looked at Shikamaru.

"You're beautiful." Shikamaru told her as he placed his hand against her cheek and went closer to her and kissed her. Their kiss turned into a heated make out session with none of them backing down.

"I'm not tired yet and neither are you." Sakura told him.

"I know a perfect solution to our problem then." Shikamaru told her as she happily smiled while he climbed on top of her and continued their romantic activities.

 **I REALLY DID NOT SEE THIS ONE COMING. I AM GLAD THAT THEY MADE UP AND ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER AGAIN BUT SOMETHING IS STILL BOTHERING ME ABOUT THEM. ARE THEY EVER GOING TO GO ON A DATE OR ARE THEY JUST GOING TO KEEP HAVING SEX UNTIL ONE OF THEM DECIDES TO END IT? WE'LL JUST SEE HOW THIS ENDS UP. MAYBE ONE OF THEM SHOULD DIE. IT WOULD BE A GREAT PLOT TWIST AND NO ONE WILL SEE IT COMING. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY BUT I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY LAYING AROUND AND DOING NOTHING:) BUT I AM BACK. LET'S SEE IF ONE OF THEM DIES. OR MAYBE THERE IS A DIFFERENT TWIST COMING ALONG. OR MAYBE IT'S JUST ANOTHER BORING CHAPTER FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"You didn't have to walk me home you know." Shikamaru told Sakura as they made their way from the hospital to the Nara Compound the next day.

"Remember when you were just walking yesterday and ended up in the hospital?" Sakura asked him.

"That was Temari's fault. That troublesome woman should just stay away from me." Shikamaru stated.

"You know that's never going to happen. If she wants to talk to you then she will literally break down your house to get to you." Sakura told replied as she let out a small laugh.

"Tch... troublesome women." Shikamaru replied as he put his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Sakura went closer to Shikamaru and wrapped her arm around his as they walked. Shikamaru looked at her questioningly while she looked straight ahead refusing to make eye contact with him.

"You don't have to say anything." Sakura told him.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." she answered confidently answered Shikamaru. A smile plagued his face as they walked down the streets of the village. He was glad that Sakura felt this confident about being in a relationship with him.

"My parents are probably going to be at home so I will ask you again, are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Your parents actually don't scare. Your mother likes me and your father doesn't really seem to pay much attention to me."

"That's because you were just a friend. This time you are going to be a romantic interest. My father probably won't change but he may pay more attention to you now. My mother will be the one that you have to be more scared of since you're taking her little boy away from her. She'll like that you make me work though."

"See, I have nothing to worry about. You, on the other hand, should worry about my parents. I honestly don't know how my parents will react so you will have to be prepared for everything."

"That's a pretty normal day for me." Shikamaru told her as the two of them laughed.

"Forehead! Nara! Wait up!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru and Sakura reluctantly turned their attention to their blonde friend running towards them from the right.

"She is one person I don't want to deal with right now though." Sakura said as she unhooked her arm from Shikamaru before Ino could see.

"You and me both." Shikamaru agreed.

"Hey you two." Ino greeted them.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I just came here to put you in the hospital again. I did tell you that when you get healed then I'm going to put you right back there so here I am." Ino answered him.

"Leave him alone. I already had to heal him twice already so I don't want to do it again." Sakura stated.

"What you doing here Forehead?" Ino casually asked her.

"I'm here to make sure that Shikamaru ends up at home where he will be safe and not in the hospital because of people like you." Sakura answered her. "What are you doing here Pig?"

"I came from Tsunade's office. I was going to go to the hospital and help out. She told me that your results are ready. Looks like they are finally going to learn how low your IQ actually is." Ino shot back.

"I swear, you girls have more testosterone than most guys. You're even worse than Kiba and Naruto." Shikamaru told them.

"Shut up." both of them ordered Shikamaru as then stared at each other.

"I am going to continue on my way home. Sakura has to go fetch her results and you have to go to the hospital so let's all just continue our day before the two of you start a war that I end up in the middle of and find myself in the hospital again." Shikamaru told them.

"Fine." Ino agreed then stormed off in the opposite direction.

"You should go fetch the results by Lady Tsunade. I am going to be at home so bring it to me after you are analysing it then we can add it to the encyclopaedia together." Shikamaru told Sakura.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay getting home on your own?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes. Get going. I don't think keeping your teacher who also happens to be your hokage waiting is a good idea." Shikamaru answered her as she smiled.

"See you later then and don't hurt yourself even more." Sakura told him then turned down another street to make her way to the Hokage's Tower. Shikamaru lazily continued his journey towards his home hoping that no one stopped him.

"Nara!" Someone shouted but he didn't recognise the voice. He decided to try his luck and continue walking hoping that it wasn't him that they were calling.  
"Stop walking. Nara!" The same voice shouted. He stopped then sighed as he turned around saw 4 members of Kumogakure heading towards him.

"Why don't you stop when we call you?" A dark skinned female with long red hair asked Shikamaru.

"My clan is one of the biggest in the village so there might be more than one Nara walking around. It's not entirely impossible that you were calling another Nara." Shikamaru answered her.

"Do you want me to beat you up?" the girl asked him as she grabbed Shikamaru's shirt.

"Karui, stop it." A dark-skinned male with whitish-blonde hair ordered her as he came over to them and took her hand away from Shikamaru.  
"Sorry about that. I am Darui and these are my fellow ninja from Kumogakure; Karui, Omoi and Samui." Darui introduced them.

"I am Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru introduced himself.

"Are you by any chance Shikaku Nara's son?" the female introduced as Samui asked him.

"Yes I am." Shikamaru answered her. "Before you guys beat me up, the hospital is straight down this road so can I ask you to take me to it after you guys are finished?"

"You have a bandage around your left arm. Did you just come from the hospital?" Omoi asked me as he had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah. A kunoichi from Sunagakure, Temari, reopened a wound that I received earlier this week." Shikamaru informed them.

"Temari, as in the Kazekage's older sister?" Samui asked again.

"Are you ruining my reputation already lazy ass?" Temari asked as she and Kankuro approached them from the left.

"I was just explaining why I was injured troublesome woman." Shikamaru answered her.

"I take it that Sakura managed to heal you." Kankuro told him.

"Yes. I was on my way home to get some rest so if you will excuse me." Shikamaru told them.

"Shikamaru wait." Darui told him. "We wanted to know where the best place was to get food."

"Temari and Kankuro know their way around the village. The two of them can show you around the village." Shikamaru suggested.

"Um... excuse me." a ninja from Kirigakure said as he and an older ninja joined them.

"Who are you guys?" Karui asked them.

"I'm Chojuro and... um this is Ao." Chojuro nervously introduced them.

"You're ninja from Kirigakure right?" Kankuro asked them.

"Yes we are." Ao proudly answered him.

"Looks like the only village missing here right now is Iwagakure." Temari pointed out.

"Hey guys." a kunoichi of Iwagakure said as she jumped down from a building and landed by the group.

"You just had to open your mouth." Shikamaru told her.

"Do you want me to put you in the hospital again?" Temari threatened him.

"Please, allow me." Karui offered.

"Tch... troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed.

"Kurotsuchi, wait for me." a ninja from Iwagakure said as he jumped down from a building and landed next to the kunoichi.

"Who are you guys now?" Karui asked them.

"I'm Kurotsuchi and this is big guy is Akatsuchi." Kurotsuchi introduced them.

"Are you by any chance the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage?" Samui asked Kurotsuchi.

"Yes I am." Kurotsuchi confirmed.

"You really know your clans." Shikamaru told Samui.

"She's a nerd." Omoi stated.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the street towards them.

"Someone please kill me now." Shikamaru told them.

"Nope, you deserve this." Temari told him as she smiled.

"Isn't that the nine tails Jinchuriki?" Samui asked.

"Yes he is." Chojuro answered her as Naruto stood in front of the Shikamaru.

"I heard you got hurt. Are you okay Shikamaru?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I am. Did you talk to Hinata yet?" Shikamaru asked him and he immediately blushed confirming it.

"I thought I smelled an idiot." Kiba said as he and Akamaru appeared.

"What are you doing here dog breath?" Naruto asked him.

"What are you doing here idiot?" Kiba shot back as Akamaru barked.

"What are both of you doing here?" Temari asked them.

"What are all of you doing here?" Shikamaru asked them but got no response. "I need to get home and rest so this is how it's going to go. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru will take you guys to go eat something then they will show you around the village and hopefully not get you guys in trouble. There's probably going to be a meeting with all the Kages tomorrow so you guys better not do reckless before that." Shikamaru told them.

"Ichiraku here we come." Naruto happily announced.

"We're getting barbecue." Kiba told him.

"Ramen." Naruto shot back as the two of them looked ready to fight each other.

"If you guys can't decide then get both. Ichiraku is closer so get that first then the barbecue." Shikamaru ordered them as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's go then." Naruto said as he began walking while everyone else followed him.

"You okay?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she stayed behind.

"Yeah. Just tired and really need the rest." Shikamaru answered her.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I should've listened to you so I am sorry." Temari apologised.

"It's okay." Shikamaru replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It gives me a reason to stay in bed and do nothing actually so I should be thanking you."

"Lazy ass." Temari stated.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru shot back as the two of them laughed. "I am going to go home. Please make sure that Naruto, Kiba, your brother and everyone else don't destroy the village."

"I will try my best but if they begin fighting then it's out of my hands." Temari replied.

"Then don't let it get that far." Shikamaru told her then heard a loud crash.

"Too late." Temari stated.

 **ALL FIVE VILLAGES IN KONOHA YAY! I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN BUT EVEN YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HAVE TO BE HAPPY TO SEE THEM OR AT LEAST ONE OF THE OTHER VILLAGES. LOOKS LIKE TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU MADE UP AND SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA ARE GETTING CLOSER TOGETHER. WOULD IT BE WEIRD IF SOMEHOW SHIKAMARU ENDED UP WITH KARUI? MAYBE THAT SHOULD BE THE PLOT TWIST. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I READ A FANFIC EARLIER THIS WEEK AND IN THE AUTHORS NOTE HE/SHE STATED THAT NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS IS A GOOD THING BECAUSE THAT MEANS THAT THE READERS LIKE THE STORY AS IT IS AND IT ONLY PUSHES HIM/HER TO TRY AND WRITE BETTER THINGS. THAT WAS AN INTERESTING STATEMENT AND I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH THAT AUTHOR. IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW THEN YOU MAY BUT IF NOT THEN THANK YOU FOR READING.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Sweetie, you're finally home." Yoshino announced as she rushed to the door when Shikamaru entered the house.

"Hey mom." Shikamaru lazily greeted her while his mother hugged him then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Something is wrong. You're never this... motherly." Shikamaru pointed out but Yoshino just gave him a threatening stare before shifting her attention to his bandaged left arm.

"You're injured." Yoshino said but he could hear the genuine worry in her voice.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru replied then quickly made his way passed his mother into the lounge area where he found his father and three other people sitting.

"Shikamaru, it's good to see you son." Shikaku greeted him and Shikamaru immediately knew something was wrong since both his parents were acting different. He also knew that his father would never do so without good reason so he decided to go along with it.

"It's good to see you and mother home safely as well." Shikamaru politely replied.

"Please meet our guests, Mr and Mrs Mikoto and their daughter Yui Mikoto." Shikaku introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Shikamaru said then bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Shikamaru. We've heard wonderful things about you." Mr Mikoto replied.

"Let's have a seat." Yoshino told Shikamaru then led him to the couches. Yoshino sat Shikamaru down on a couch next to Yui while she took a place next to her husband.

"What happened to your arm?" Shikaku asked Shikamaru causing all of them to turn their attention to Shikamaru's injured arm.

"Three trees collapsed in the forest during the storm while you were away. Sakura and I made our way into the forest during the storm to make sure that it didn't harm any of our deer. Unfortunately one of the female deer got trapped but we got her out and I decided to bring all the deer back to the compound so that they could be kept safe from the storm. My friends and I decided to go assess the damage that the collapsed trees caused to the forest but the ground was unstable. While we were moving the trees to safety, one of the trees fell on me. Fortunately it only hurt my left side but I am okay. I just came from the hospital where Sakura healed me so all I need is rest." Shikamaru informed them.

"Who is this Sakura girl?" Mrs Mikoto asked.

"She is Lady Tsunade's apprentice and she is one of the doctors at the hospital in our village." Yoshino answered the woman.

"Will she be a problem?" Mr Mikoto asked.

"No she won't. The boy she liked ran away from the village so she along with her other teammate is trying to get him to come back." Shikaku informed him.

"We've had that problem in our village before as well. A team of chunin ran away from our village." Mr Mikoto told them.

"Fortunately for us it was only one boy." Yoshino stated.

"Forgive my interruption but what problem are we talking about?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Shikamaru, you're getting older and the time is soon approaching where you will be the new leader of our clan. Your mother and I feel that it's time for you to get married." Shikaku answered him. Shikamaru was completely dumbfounded as he listened to his father. He didn't know what to do. Possibilities raced through his mind at the speed of light leaving him unable to react to anything that his father was saying.

"The Mikoto's have agreed to you marrying Yui." Yoshino happily added. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried to speak but the words got lost in his throat.

"We know it's a lot to take in son but it's time." Shikaku told him.

"Marriage? Leading the clan?" Shikamaru asked them. "I'm no where near that stage in my life. I am hardly capable of keeping myself safe let alone a family or a clan."

"I've gone over all your mission reports and I've spoken to your teachers and other ninja who have been on missions with you. You are more than capable my son. don't be afraid." Shikaku told him.

"We're going to be here with you every step of the way. Just because we want you to lead our clan does not mean that your father and I will be leaving. We'll be right here to guide you and Yui. You can do this." Yoshino added.

"Your parents are right Shikamaru. Time moves on your time as the leader of this clan is near. My daughter will be right there to help you through it. Just like your parents, we too have to hand the reigns over to our daughter so that she can start living her life and build a family of her own. I know that you will protect her and make her happy." Mr Mikoto stated.

"This is just too much for me right now." Shikamaru said as he stood up but suddenly he felt a little light headed.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Yoshino asked him. Shikamaru tried to take a step but then found himself falling until unconsciousness hit him.

"How did things get so screwed up in just a couple of hours?" Shikamaru heard Sakura ask as he began regaining his consciousness. He opened his eyes and immediately recognised his pillow so he knew he was at home.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around the room then saw her approach the him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked Shikamaru as she examined him.

"I'm okay." Shikamaru answered her then pushed himself up. He gently grabbed Sakura's arm and made her sit down on the bed beside him. "What happened?"

"Your mother said that you stood up then passed out. She thought that it might be because of your injury so she sent your father to come fetch me. I told you to come straight home after I left you."

"I was kind of stopped by the ninja of the other villages. Then Naruto and Kiba came along..."

"I should've know. You are injured so why were you hanging out with them?"

"Would you let me finish troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked her as he sighed. "I told them to take care of the ninja from the other villages then I came straight home so I wasn't hanging out with them."

"So you just passed out when you came home and found your future fiancé and her parents sitting in your lounge?" Sakura asked but Shikamaru could hear the anger in her tone.

"She's not my future anything. I want you." Shikamaru told her as he tried to reach for her but she hit his hand away.

"You sleep with me and ask me out on a date then the next day you have a fiancé? Who are you?" Sakura asked him.

"I slept with you because I want to be with you. I slept with you because I can't stop thinking about you." Shikamaru stated.

"Well you can stop. I am not going to be your mistress or whatever you want me to be. I'm done. We're done." Sakura told him as she stood up.

"Sakura wait." Shikamaru told her as he followed her then grabbed her before she could reach the door and immediately put his lips on hers. She struggled to get out of his grip but then melted into his body as she accepted his kiss.

"No... stop." Sakura said as she pushed him away. "You're getting married. You are going to have a family and a clan to look after. That's your future, not me."

"Sakura don't..."

"Good bye Shikamaru." escalate

 **WHAT THE F*** DID I JUST READ? SHIKAMARU IS GETTING MARRIED? HOW DID IT ESCALATE THIS QUICKLY? WHO THE F*** IS THIS YUI GIRL ANYWAY? WHAT THE F*** IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? I FEEL LIKE MY WHOLE WORLD JUST GOT TURNED UPSIDE DOWN AND I AM NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY. I'M JUST ANOTHER STUPID. IF ANYONE HAS ANSWERS FOR ME THEN PLEASE GIVE TO ME BEFORE I KILL THIS AUTHOR. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**OKAY, I'VE CALMED DOWN A LITTLE AND TRIED TO FIND ANSWERS SO I AM BACK GUYS AND GIRLS. LET'S SEE IF WE CAN FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS YUI GIRL AND IF SAKURA AND SHIKAMARU CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT. THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE JUST TURNED EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Your friend says that you're going to make a full recovery." Yui told Shikamaru as she walked into his room. Shikamaru was sitting on his bed with his elbows on his thighs and his hands over his head thinking about everything that was happening.  
"Are you okay?" Yui asked him as she neared Shikamaru but stopped as she was about to touch him. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. I nearly ran away when my parents first told me as well. You took it a little better than me. All you did was pass out."

"Can you just stop please?" Shikamaru asked her but didn't move from his position. Yui stopped talking and a long silence followed. She decided to sit down on the bed next to Shikamaru.

"You have a duty to your clan and to your family." Yui finally said breaking the silence.

"I know. I am willing to lay down my life for my clan and my family but this... this is just something that I can't seem to do."

"I don't want to do it as well. Having an arranged marriage wasn't exactly on the list of things I wanted in my life but from the things I have heard about you, you aren't exactly the worst choice."

"Well I haven't heard anything about you."

"That's good. I didn't want you to get a weird impression of me before you met me."

"Mission accomplished then."

"What's your initial impression of me then?"

"Definitely level headed and you don't seem to be violent like most of my other female friends. You're not bad to look at as well. From what I can hear, you're definitely intelligent so I am happy about that. Overall, I would say that you're a pretty nice girl. I can't really find any fault in you yet." Yui was good-looking. She had long light brown hair that was tied in a bun and she had equally light brown eyes. She looked like she was average height for a girl and definitely smaller than Shikamaru but everything suited her.

"Yet?"

"No one is perfect."

"True."

"What was your impression of me from the things that you heard?"

"Honestly, I was expecting glasses and a lot less you. They said you were a genius and the only one of your class that passed the chunin exams in your village or something like that. Basically I was expecting a really weird nerd." Yui honestly answered him causing them to laugh.

"You were right about the 'weird' part. The 'nerd' part, not so much." Shikamaru told her as he sat up then looked at her and smiled.

"Your mother made supper so you should go downstairs and eat before she comes up here and feeds you." Yui said as she stood up.

"My mother is kind of a monster so don't be fooled by her charm that she portrayed when your parents were around." Shikamaru warned her as he stood up as well and started following her out of the room.

"My parents left earlier already. Your mother did change but not into something I can't handle." Yui confidently stated.

"Which rank ninja are you?" Shikamaru asked her.

"What makes you think I am a ninja?" Yui asked him as she had a surprised look on her face.

"You are confident and not afraid to speak your mind. You made me laugh which no civilian could do unless they have battle experience and have been through this before. I know you're a ninja and if I had to guess then I would say that you're a jounin." Shikamaru answered her.

"Impressive." Yui replied. "Looks like you really are a genius."

"So I've been told." Shikamaru replied as they reached the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes.

"If you weren't injured then I would've beat you up myself." Yoshino told her son.

"I love you too mom." Shikamaru lazily commented as he took a seat by the table in the kitchen and Yui sat down next to him.

"Sakura brought the analysis of the plant I found in the forest. Did I give you permission to go through my notes?" Yoshino asked.

"If I didn't and I encountered that plant when I went into the forest then I could've ended up dead." Shikamaru replied. "What did the analysis say?"

"It's poisonous. It numbs your nerves then gives you a heart attack." Yoshino informed him.

"At least it's a painless death. Do you know the time it takes for it to work?" Shikamaru asked.

"We will have to test it out on a few people first." Yoshino answered him.

"There's someone right next to me that would be a perfect candidate." Shikamaru stated.

"Threatening to kill your future wife. Not a good start to your relationship." Yoshino commented.

"Threats are merely words. You will be the one doing the actions so are you really considering killing your future daughter-in-law?" Shikamaru shot back as a triumphant smile played on his lips.

"Is he always like this?" Yui asked.

"When he is not lying under trees or running away from his duties and responsibilities." Yoshino answered her.

"I am injured so I have a reason to lay under trees and do nothing." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Unfortunately for you, Lady Tsunade requested your presence at the Kage meeting tomorrow morning." Yoshino informed him.

"Why me instead of Dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because your dad needs to catch up on work and you need to work before you become as lazy as your father." Yoshino answered him.

"Does Lady Tsunade know that I am injured?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes and apparently you aren't really her favourite ninja right now." Yoshino stated.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble." Yui added.

"How are you so comfortable here right now?" Shikamaru asked Yui.

"If I am going to be living here for the rest of my life then I might as well become comfortable straight off the bat." Yui answered him.

"Seems like she is perfect for you." Yoshino told her son.

"Perfect isn't the word I would use. She's just okay for now." Shikamaru stated.

"Thank you. At least you aren't a complete asshole." Yui replied.

"This is actually one of my good days." Shikamaru told her as they began laughing.

"Here you go. Don't tear up the kitchen or stay up too late you two." Yoshino told them as she put a plate of food in front of Shikamaru then walked out of the kitchen. Shikamaru began eating while continuing his conversation with Yui. She was easy to get along with and Shikamaru liked that. He needed a girl that he could speak to who wasn't likely to hit him or insult him at the end of every sentence. He needed that right now but he wanted Sakura more.

Shikamaru struggled to fall asleep that night so he quietly snuck out of the house hoping that no one heard him. He quickly made his way into the forest to try and hide himself if anyone saw him. Once he was comfortable that no one saw him or was following him, he made his way to Sakura's apartment. He climbed the stairs then knocked on the door. Instead of Sakura opening the door, Temari stood in the doorway.

"You son of a bitch. You actually came." Temari told him.

"I'm here to see Sakura. Is she here?" Shikamaru asked her.

"She is here but she is sleeping. I knew you were an asshole but this is just something I never expected, especially not from your lazy ass." Temari stated.

"That's a lot of cussing. Isn't it a little too late for this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who's at the door Temari?" Ino asked then appeared in the doorway as well. "Oh, its you. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Apparently he came to talk to Sakura." Temari answered her.

"Did he now?" Ino asked then turned her attention to Shikamaru. "We have a bet about you so you decide to get us back by targeting Sakura right? I wonder what you have in store for the rest of us. How about you have Hinata get stripped down in the middle of village and leave her there? Or make me send my mind into someone else's and do whatever you like with my body?"

"You of all people should know that I didn't know about this arranged marriage. I want to be with Sakura and no one else." Shikamaru stated.

"Well she doesn't want to be with you. Go live your new life and stay away from us." Ino told him.

"Ino, don't do this. You know I would never want to hurt any of you despite what you did to me." Shikamaru told her.

"I thought I knew you too but it turns out that you were just another jackass." Ino replied then slammed the door in his face.

 **THE GOOD THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IS THAT WE FOUD OUT MORE ABOUT YUI AT LEAST. HONESTLY, I THINK I LIKE YUI MORE THAN SAKURA NOW. SHE'S CONFIDENT AND FRIENDLY AND SHE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOUR BUT THERE JUST SEEMS LIKE SHE DOESN'T BELONG WITH SHIKAMARU. I DON'T WHY BUT SAKURA JUST SEEMS LIKE A BETTER FIT WITH SHIKAMARU THAN YUI. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT SHIKAMARU DOES AND WHO HE CHOOSES. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK WITH MORE STUPID CHAPTERS FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS ANYMORE. I WANT TO LIKE YUI BUT SAKURA IS AWESOME. MAYBE WE JUST DON'T KNOW TOO MUCH ABOUT YUI. HOPEFULLY WE GET TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Wake up." Yui tiredly ordered Shikamaru the next morning then got under the blankets next to him.

"What time is it?" Shikamaru asked her as he made space for Yui to lay comfortably on his bed.

"Way too early for me." Yui answered him. "Get up and go to your meeting before your mother comes and pulls out you of this bed."

"You just came to lay next to me and make me warm and now you want me to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your bed is warmer and your hokage ordered you to be at this meeting, not me." Yui replied.

"She's just another troublesome woman." Shikamaru complained then slowly got out of bed. "Don't destroy my room while I am gone."

"I'll try my worst." Yui said then made herself more comfortable on the bed as Shikamaru walked out of his room. He went to the bathroom and showered him before going back to his room to find Yui sleeping and lightly snoring in his bed. He dressed him then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Shikamaru greeted his mother as he grabbed an apple.

"Morning. Where's Yui? I woke her up to go get you out of bed." Yoshino informed him.

"She's sleeping in my bed. I don't think she is a morning person." Shikamaru stated. "I have to go to the meeting so see you later and try not to be too rough on Yui."

"She's the future queen of this clan. She needs to learn exactly what the means." Yoshino stated as Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen. He took a bite of the sweet fruit then made his way out of the house and started his journey to the hokage tower. He could feel that the temperature had dropped again which usually indicated a storm coming in a few days. He ignored the cold and just continued on his way.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he made his way towards the shadow ninja but Shikamaru could see that Naruto was angry and the only reason Shikamaru could think of was because of what happened between him and Sakura.

"Look Naruto, I have a meeting with Lady Tsunade and the other Kage right now so if you want to beat me up then can you do it after the meeting?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I thought you loved her." Naruto said as he stood right in front of Shikamaru.

"I do love her." Shikamaru replied.

"If you do love her then why are you getting married to another girl?"

"It isn't my choice. I didn't even know about this until I got home yesterday."

"You do have a choice. You can fight this. If you really love Sakura then you will stop this marriage."

"I want to be with Sakura but she doesn't want to be with me. She ended our relationship without even trying to fight for it. I tried to explain that I didn't even know about the arranged marriage but she just walked away."

"She walked away because you are getting married."

"I didn't have a choice. My parents didn't even discuss it with me. Sakura has been looking for an excuse not to commit to our relationship and this is the perfect one."

"This is all stupid." Naruto stated but his frustration was evident.

"Naruto, I've known you for most of my life. We've been friends since the academy. You know me so do you honestly think that I would want to hurt the person I love? Do you think that I would want to hurt Sakura like this?" Shikamaru asked him.

"We've all changed since then. I've changed. People used to hate me and fear me and now they accept me in the village as one of their own." Naruto stated.

"If you honestly think that I did this to hurt Sakura then I will walk away now. I won't speak to you guys or hangout with you anymore. I will be like a ghost and you will never have to deal with me again. If you do believe me then be my friend and stand by me like I stood by you all these years." Shikamaru replied.

"You have to understand Shikamaru, I don't think you did this purposefully but Sakura is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt like this." Naruto told him.

"How do you think this makes me feel?" Shikamaru asked him. "I am supposed to be getting to know this other girl that I am going to marry but I can't stop thinking about Sakura. Last night I couldn't sleep because all I wanted was Sakura in my arms. I can't even show how I feel because then I will be disappointing not only my parents but my entire clan as well. If I don't follow through with this marriage then I will probably be exiled from my clan or maybe even be thrown out of the village."

"They won't do that to you Shikamaru." Naruto stated.

"My parents pride themselves on tradition. The Ino-Shika-Cho bond can't be broken so if I can't follow through with the tradition then those things will happen." Shikamaru replied. "Do you want to know what the worst part is? It is knowing that I am willing to go through all that if I know that Sakura will be by my side. I don't care if I get thrown out of the village as long as Sakura will still be with me. I know how I feel about her but she hasn't shown me any commitment. I asked her out on a date then I wake up the next morning and find out that she volunteered to go on a mission that she didn't need to go on. That tells me that she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Sakura is not like that. She loves you as well." Naruto calmly told him.

"She has a weird way of showing it." Shikamaru replied. "I have to get to the meeting."

"I'm sorry about being angry at you." Naruto apologised.

"It's okay. I understand why you were angry. If someone hurt Ino like this then I would've been just as angry." Shikamaru stated.

"The girls are angry at you as well." Naruto informed him.

"Yeah, I know. I went to Sakura's apartment last night to try and talk to her but Ino and Temari wouldn't even let me in." Shikamaru said as he began walking again with Naruto following beside him.

"That definitely sounds like them. What's your plan on getting Sakura back?" Naruto asked him.

"Honestly, I don't have one. I haven't had time to plan anything right now." Shikamaru answered him.

"Well we're planning a party tomorrow night for the other villages before they leave to go back to their own village. You should come and maybe introduce everyone to your future fiancé." Naruto suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um... I don't know. You're the one with the good ideas." Naruto answered him as he laughed.

"Those are not going to be coming out of me any time soon." Shikamaru replied then they spotted Hinata and Neji approaching the hokage tower as well.

"Good morning." Neji politely greeted them as Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then blushed.

"Just kiss her already and stop this awkwardness." Shikamaru told Naruto then gently pushed him towards Hinata. He nervously grabbed her then placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"We heard about your engagement Shikamaru. Congratulations." Neji told me.

"When did you find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yesterday morning. My father told us that your parents arranged a marriage for you and brought her to the village." Hinata answered him.

"Wait, how the hell did you guys know about my marriage before I did?" Shikamaru asked.

"When did you find out?" Neji asked him.

"Yesterday around noon when I got home from the hospital." Shikamaru informed them.

"Guys! The meeting is about to start so come in already." Shizune ordered them.

"We have to get going. We will see you later Naruto." Neji told him as the three ninja made their way towards the building.

 **WE DIDN'T LEARN A LOT ABOUT YUI BUT WE DID LEARN THAT SHE ISN'T REALLY A MORNING PERSON SO THAT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING. I AM ACTUALLY SURPRISED BY THE MATURITY THAT NARUTO SHOWED IN THIS CHAPTER. YES HE IS STILL NAIVE BUT AT LEAST HE UNDERSTOOD WHAT SHIKAMARU WAS TRYING TO TELL HIM. SHIKAMARU FINALLY ADMITTED THAT HE LOVES SAKURA SO YAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ACTUALLY, THIS IS A LITTLE INTERESTING. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS CHAPTER KIND OF WROTE ITSELF SO THAT'S WHY I CAN POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON. LET'S SEE WHAT THIS MEETING IS ABOUT. HOPEFULLY IT'S SOMETHING AWESOME. MAYBE THEY'RE GOING TO GO TAKE DOWN THE AKATSUKI. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND READ.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"So this is supposed to be the future of the five great nations?" Temari asked as ninja representing each village sat around the long table. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sakura represented Konoha; Temari and Kankuro represented Suna; Darui and Samui represented Kumo; Ao and Chojuro represented Kiri; Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi represented Iwa.

"Why does Konoha get to have four representatives instead of two like everyone else?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I agree. We need equality if we're planning something this big." Temari stated.

"Sakura is here because she is one of the leaders of the hospital and will be in charge of overseeing the medical unit. I'm in charge of overseeing this whole process. Hinata and Neji are our two representatives." Shikamaru explained.

"You don't have to be here then. Neji and Hinata can explain everything to you when we're finished here so go spend time with your future." Temari told him.

"Temari, that's uncalled for." Neji calmly told her.

"It's okay. Eliminating obstacles is the first step to working together. I will go then." Shikamaru told them as he stood up.

"Sit down Shikamaru." Kankuro told him.

"Your hokage gave you this position so she is the only one that can order you to leave this room." Ao added.

"We need your input here as well. You've been through this process before and you were the only one in your class to pass your first chunin exams." Darui stated so Shikamaru lazily sat down again.

"Let's get this meeting started then." Neji stated and they immediately turned to Shikamaru.

"This meeting is to plan the upcoming Chunin Exams. All the Kage have agreed to host it here in Konoha and we are here to plan it. Let's begin." Shikamaru ordered them.

"Is everyone happy with our plan?" Shikamaru asked them that afternoon once they finished planning.

"If anyone can come up with something better then they deserve to be sitting here in this room with us." Kankuro stated.

"Whoever passes this exam deserves to become a chunin." Kurotsuchi added.

"That plan is perfect." Ao said as everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Well done everyone. I will present this to the Kage tomorrow and we will take it from there. You're dismissed." Shikamaru told them.

"Finally. I need some fresh air." Kurotsuchi said as she stretched.

"How about we go to that barbecue place again?" Akatsuchi suggested.

"I won't say no to that." Darui agreed.

"I'm hungry as well." Kankuro added.

"We're in as well." Ao said as he motioned to Chojuro and himself while everyone stood up. They began walking out of the room but Shikamaru immediately made his way towards Sakura.

"Don't even try it unless you want to end up with a broken neck." Temari warned Shikamaru as she stood in his way. He looked over her shoulder then saw Sakura looking at him as she exited the room. He could see the sadness in her emerald eyes breaking his heart but then she disappeared out of the room.

"She needs to hear the truth from me." Shikamaru said as he gave up.

"What difference does it make?" Temari asked. "You're still getting married. You still broke her heart."

"And I still love her." Shikamaru stated as he made his way towards the table. Everyone exited the room leaving Shikamaru and Temari alone. Shikamaru let his frustration get the better of him as he punched the wooden table causing the empty glasses on the table to crack and break.

"You caused this. The only person you can blame for this situation is yourself." Temari told him.

"I didn't know about this arranged marriage. The Hyuga's even knew about this arranged marriage before I did so how is this my fault?" Shikamaru asked her as he gripped the table. He needed the stability because he was afraid that his frustration would take over.

"Your parents must've told you about this."

"If they did then do you really think I would've asked Sakura to go on a date with me? Do you think I would've been willing to introduce her to my parents as the girl that I have fallen in love with? You can think all the bad things that you want about me but you especially should know that I would never hurt a woman." Shikamaru told Temari immediately silencing them as Shikamaru's anger died down. He sighed then began picking up the pages around the table. He took all the broken glass and put it in the bin before turning to Temari again.

"Go to her." Temari told Shikamaru.

"Now you want me to talk to her?" Shikamaru asked her as grabbed all the pages then began exiting the room with Temari.

"Let's just say that I might believe you." Temari replied.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"No but she'll understand. That's where you start building your relationship with her again." Temari answered him.

"Shikamaru; Lady Tsunade requests your presence." Shizune informed him before they left the building.

"Looks like I have to go to Lady Tsunade first before I go to Sakura. See you later perhaps." Shikamaru told Temari.

"That's only if you survive Lady Tsunade and Sakura." Temari playfully replied as walked out of the building. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the Hokage's office. Temari always knew how to make him smile even if he didn't want to. Shikamaru was glad that he had her as a friend despite her violent tendencies.

"Come in." Lady Tsunade instructed Shikamaru when he knocked on the door. He entered the room then closed the door behind him as he walked towards her desk.

"You wanted to see me." Shikamaru said as he stood with his hands in his pockets while Lady Tsunade continued with her paperwork.

"How was the meeting?" Lady Tsunade asked him.

"It was productive. Not the smoothest of starts but we worked well together. Would you like to know our plan for the Chunin Exams?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not now. The Kage are having another meeting tomorrow morning so I would like you to present it there." Lady Tsunade informed him.

"Okay." Shikamaru agreed. "Naruto said that he was planning a party for the shinobi that came from the different villages and they were going to have barbecue together now so I think that your plan to unite the villages is coming together nicely."

"You know?"

"It wasn't difficult to figure out."

"Did the Kage even know that all of them were going to be here at the same time?"

"If they did then do you think that they would've all shown up?"

"Not really." Shikamaru answered as he laughed.

"I heard you were getting married. Congratulations." Lady Tsunade told him.

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Since you're going to be taking over as the head of your clan soon, does that mean that you want to take over your father's position as Jounin Commander as well?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I haven't thought that far yet. I didn't even know about the arranged marriage so everything is moving a little too fast for me right now." Shikamaru truthfully answered her. "I'm only a Chunin as well so I can't really be a Jounin Commander."

"You know that you are more than capable of becoming a Jounin." Lady Tsunade stated.

"I think we should focus on one thing at a time right now before my head explodes." Shikamaru said as he smiled while Lady Tsunade looked up at him and smiled as well.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow morning then." Lady Tsunade told him.

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru replied then bowed before he left the room. Shikamaru made his way out of the building and into the busy town. The cold afternoon air wrapped around him but he ignored it because he had more important things on his mind to worry about; Sakura. He quickly made his way to her apartment trying to predict how their conversation was going to go. The only conclusion that he could come up with was that there was no outcome that was guaranteed. He reached the building then climbed the stairs and took a breath to calm himself first.  
He reached for the doorknob and hoped that it was open so that he wouldn't have to break into the apartment to make sure that she wasn't home. He turned the handle and was glad to find out that the door wasn't locked. He quickly stepped into the apartment but immediately wished that he didn't. Sakura was lying on the couch but she wasn't alone. Lee was hovering over her as he kissed her neck. A range of emotions from anger to regret and everything in between raced through Shikamaru's head as he stood frozen in place. His eyes locked with Sakura's but his heart felt like it was being smashed with every passing second. He looked down and refused to make eye contact with the woman he loved as a lone tear made its way down his cheek. He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He jumped onto the roof and immediately started jumping from roof to roof not having any destination in mind. All he knew was that he had to get away from Sakura.

 **I AM HONESTLY SPEECHLESS. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ? I FEEL LIKE MY HEART JUST BROKE NOW AS WELL. DAMN, I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW. I HATE THIS AUTHOR. I CAN FEEL MYSELF SLIPPING INTO A DEPRESSION RIGHT NOW. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET OVER THIS TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I HAVE RECOVERED FROM WHATEVER THE F*** THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ABOUT. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER OR ELSE I SWEAR I AM GOING TO MURDER THIS AUTHOR. IT'S GOING TO BE A DRAG BUT IT'S WHAT HAS TO BE DONE.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Nara!" Ino shouted as Shikamaru sat down on a bench close to the edge of the village. Shikamaru was looking down at the ground trying to figure out how his life got turned upside down again.  
"Are you alive?" Ino angrily asked him as she stood in front of Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Ino." Shikamaru greeted her.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked him then sat down on the bench next to him.

"Now you want to know something about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Whatever?" Ino answered him.

"Why are you angry at me this time?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Because of your stupid family arranging a marriage for you, my parents want to arrange a marriage for me."

"At least your parents told you beforehand. I came home and suddenly I was engaged."

"It doesn't matter. I am not going home anymore."

"Just be glad that they didn't have your future husband waiting at home for you."

"I would've destroyed him if he tried to lay a finger on me."

"I actually wouldn't put it past you right now." Shikamaru agreed causing her to reluctantly let out a laugh.

"Just because I'm laughing doesn't mean that I am not angry at you." Ino informed him.

"I wouldn't expect it to." Shikamaru agreed.

"What are you doing out here?" Ino asked him.

"Thinking. I needed a break from life." Shikamaru answered him.

"Then why do you have papers next to you?" Ino asked as she looked on the opposite side of Shikamaru.

"Those are from the meeting earlier. I didn't go home yet." Shikamaru answered her.

"You didn't go home so that means that whatever is bothering you doesn't have to do with your fiancé or your parents." Ino concluded.

"Looks like you've been working with your dad." Shikamaru stated.

"I've picked up a few tricks." Ino proudly stated.

"Then try to figure out why I am here." Shikamaru challenged her.

"Already did. You're teenage boy sitting on a bench on the edge of your village needing a break from life. The only reason why I you would be here in the state you're in is because of a girl. You spoke to Sakura." Ino told him.

"Close. I went to Sakura's apartment but we didn't speak." Shikamaru informed Ino. "She was busy making out with Lee. She's moving on I guess."

"Do you blame her?" Ino asked.

"Nope but that doesn't mean it hurts any less." Shikamaru told her. "Seeing the girl you love making out with someone else isn't really something you want to see especially if she didn't give you the chance to explain."

"Look, we were angry last night so you can't blame us for not letting you speak to her." Ino stated.

"I know. Sakura is moving on so I am going to have to move on as well but Yui isn't Sakura." Shikamaru replied.

"No one is going to match up to Sakura. You're getting married to someone else so at least try to make it work with her. You're not a bad guy Shikamaru. You find yourself in difficult situations but if there is anyone who can figure this out then it would be you." Ino stated.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck as a friend?" Shikamaru asked her.

"You don't need a friend right now." Ino answered her.

"When did you become so smart?" Shikamaru asked her.

"When did you become so stupid?" Ino shot back as they smiled at each other. "It's cold out here. Let's go somewhere warmer."

"We can go to my house. You can be angry at me and my fiancé all you like there and you have clothes there so you can sleepover." Shikamaru told her as they stood up.

"Spending a night with you and your future wife; no thanks." Ino replied.

"You're not going to go to someone else and make them angry as well and you're not going to go get drunk and do something stupid while the other Kage are still in town so this is the best solution." Shikamaru said as he grabbed the pages. "And I have work to do and my mother will probably still be trying to teach Yui so you don't have to worry about her. You can have a relaxing shower and I can give you something to drink that will knock you right out."

"I'll take your relaxing five minute shower but not the drink. I won't mind if you cook for me though." Ino said as they began walking.

"Yeah, never going to happen but good try." Shikamaru stated as he gently pushed. The two ninja walked side by side through the cold evening streets still continuing their conversation. Shikamaru was grateful that no one stopped them because he enjoyed his time with Ino. When the two of them got to talking then they were inseparable which is the side of Ino that Shikamaru liked. Besides Ino's constant criticism and cussing at Shikamaru, he always considered her as a sister.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Ino said as they entered the head Nara house.

"My mom is probably torturing Yui in the forest somewhere. If they come back and Yui is bleeding then I guess you get the pleasure of healing her." Shikamaru replied.

"Only if you cook us something because it doesn't seem like your mom is going to be back any time soon. I'm going to go shower me so get to work." Ino ordered him then went up the stairs. Shikamaru lazily sauntered over to the kitchen then began his cooking. He decided to cook his family's traditional meal since that was the easiest and one of his favourite dishes to cook. He heard Ino in the shower softly humming to herself. He continued cooking then cleaned the kitchen while he waited for everything to cook through.

"You know my mother doesn't like you walking around like that." Shikamaru told Ino when she came into the kitchen with a towel around her naked body and another towel around her hair.

"Do you see her here?" Ino asked as she went to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"If you're getting cold then you should dry you before you get sick." Shikamaru stated.

"Just stop already. It's been too long since we've been able to just hug each other like this." Ino told him.

"You're too busy hurling insults at me."

"Maybe if you stop being so lazy then I wouldn't find fault with you."

"Maybe if you stop finding fault with me then we could do this more."

"Shut up already."

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied causing the two of them to laugh.

"Are you okay now?" Ino asked him.

"Time to move on right?" Shikamaru told her.

"Right." Ino agreed.

"You need to go talk to your parents tomorrow. They probably know you're here so they're going to calm down a little but don't make things worse tomorrow because I don't think my parents want to get in the middle of this when they have my arranged marriage to deal with." Shikamaru told her.

"I'll try." Ino replied but he could see her smiling.

"No you're not. You're probably going to end up having a shouting match with your mom again. Should I warn the Akimichi's now already?" Shikamaru asked her as they laughed.

"You're an ass." Ino told him then lightly hit his chest. The door opened and Yui tiredly walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Yui asked them when she saw a half naked Ino hugging her future husband.

"Yui, this is Ino Yamanaka. Ino, that is Yui Mikoto." Shikamaru introduced the two girls. Shikamaru kissed Ino's forehead then released the blonde. He watched as Ino walked past Yui then noticed their challenging glances at each other before Ino disappeared from the kitchen.  
"You're the jealous type." Shikamaru pointed out then checked on the food.

"You're mine." Yui told him then walked towards him and put her arms around his body.

"Has my mother explained the relationship between the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." Yui answered him.

"Then you know why Ino and I are so close. She's like my sister. I can't tell you not to worry about her or any other girl given your jealous nature but if I am marrying you then I will only want you okay." Shikamaru told her.

"Okay." Yui replied then looked up to Shikamaru. He slowly lowered his head then gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. She put her hands on his cheeks as she deepened the kiss. He brought her body closer to his as he felt himself being drawn into the kiss more and more.

"A-hem." Yoshino cleared her throat causing Shikamaru and Yui to immediately stop what they were doing and turn their attention to the Nara queen.

"Evening mom." Shikamaru nervously greeted his mother.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Yoshino asked them as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them.

"I was just teaching Yui how to make our family's special dish. I was giving her a taste of it." Shikamaru answered his mother then looked down at Yui and saw her smiling.

"Sure." Yoshino replied. "Finish up and dish the food."

"Yes mom." Shikamaru obediently replied. "Mom; Ino is upstairs and will be staying the night."

"I know." Yoshino said then walked out of the room.

 **OKAY, NOW WE AT LEAST GET SOME CLARITY. SHIKAMARU AND INO HAVE A WEIRD SIBLING RELATIONSHIP. SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THINGS WORK WITH YUI. INO IS POSSIBLY GOING TO FIGHT HER PARENTS ON HER ARRANGED MARRIAGE. I KNOW SOME OF YOU SAID THAT YUI IS TOO PERFECT BUT NOW WE GET TO SEE THAT SHE ISN'T REALLY PERFECT. SHE HAS A JEALOUS SIDE WHICH MIGHT NOT BE ALL THAT IMPORTANT BUT I THINK IT'S IRRITATING AND I WOULD ACTUALLY CHOOSE A GIRL THAT DOESN'T HAVE A JEALOUS SIDE THAN ONE THAT HAS A JEALOUS SIDE BUT THAT'S JUST ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK WITH MORE OF THIS CONFUSING STORY IT SEEMS. SHIKAMARU IS BEGINNING TO SEEM LIKE HE DOESN'T REALLY CARE ABOUT SAKURA OR MAYBE THAT'S JUST ME. HOPEFULLY THINGS GET BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"I never taught you how to cook this. Your father didn't teach you to cook either so where did you learn this?" Yoshino asked Shikamaru as the two of them plus Ino and Yui sat around the dining room table later that evening.

"I learnt it myself." Shikamaru lazily answered his mother.

"It's good." Yoshino commented.

"It's great." Yui happily added.

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied as he looked at Yui who was smiling back at him.

"What else can you cook?" Yoshino asked her son.

"Nothing else really. This was the easiest to make so I focused on perfecting this first." Shikamaru answered but turned his attention to the staring match happening between Ino and Yui across the table.

"What was the meeting about earlier?" Yoshino asked but also noticed the tension between the two kunoichi.

"The upcoming Chunin Exams. Lady Tsunade made me the leader of it." Shikamaru informed them.

"You're leading the Chunin Exams?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Not to be sceptical but you've only helped during one Chunin Exam so why does Lady Tsunade trust you with this one?" Ino asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shikamaru replied.

"I for one am proud of you." Yui told him then kissed his cheek.

"You better not mess this up." Yoshino told him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shikamaru said then rolled his eyes but saw his mother smiling. "Where's dad?"

"In the forest trying to find out why the ground was unstable." Yoshino informed them.

"There's a storm coming so he better figure it out soon." Shikamaru stated.

"How do you know there's a storm coming?" Yui asked.

"A drop in temperature on this side of the village usually indicates a storm coming in a day or two." Ino confidently answered.

"Hopefully the storm will wait until the Kage leave the village before it pours down on the village." Yoshino stated.

"How was your first day of training to be the queen?" Shikamaru jokingly asked Yui.

"It was tiring. You guys have too much different species of plants and flowers growing in your forest." Yui answered him.

"You sound just like Shikamaru." Yoshino commented as everyone except Ino let out a laugh.

"We do have too many plants mom. You keep letting them grow." Shikamaru told his mother.

"You never know when we might need those plants and it's always good to keep learning about new things." Yoshino proudly told them. "Looks like everyone is finished eating. Girls, help me clean up the kitchen."

"Shikamaru already cleaned up most of the things." Ino pointed out.

"Did I give you girls a choice?" Yoshino asked them.

"No ma'am." Yui answered her.

"Stop calling me that." Yoshino told her as she stood up while the girls tried to hide their amusement. The three females stood up then left the room so Shikamaru made his way to the lounge. He grabbed the pages from the meeting that he put on the table then began reading them and finalising things for the meeting tomorrow morning.

"Your mom is a slave-driver." Ino said as she made her way towards Shikamaru then rested her head on Shikamaru's lap while she laid on the couch.

"That we can agree on." Yui said then sat down on the couch adjacent to the one Shikamaru and Ino were resting on.

"I still don't like you." Ino told her.

"Don't worry, the feeling is extremely mutual." Yui replied as the two girls smiled.

"I'm actually trying to work here." Shikamaru told them.

"Oh, we're sorry that you want to spend time with your work rather than spending time with your sister and your future wife." Ino told him.

"She's right you know." Yui added.

"I usually am." Ino told her.

"I seriously doubt that." Yui replied.

"If you girls want to fight then please do it when I am not around." Shikamaru told them.

"Put the pages down and enjoy your time with us." Yui told him.

"Trying to get him to stop working once he is focused is like trying to get Choji to stop eating." Ino stated.

"Who's Choji?" Yui asked.

"Choji Akimichi; Shikamaru's other half. If you ever think Shikamaru is cheating on you then the first person you go to is Choji. If he isn't with Choji or under a tree somewhere then you can start worrying." Ino answered her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yui replied. "The three of you are basically siblings so what do I need to know about Shikamaru that his parents won't be able to tell me?"

"He hates people." Ino stated.

"I don't hate people." Shikamaru defended himself.

"Correction; he hates people who aren't geniuses." Ino corrected herself.

"I like you and you are the furthest thing from a genius." Shikamaru told her causing Ino to punch his stomach.

"Another thing; if you want to hit this idiot then don't be afraid to especially when he is injured." Ino told Yui causing her to laugh.

"That's good to know." Yui replied.

"The shower should be ready if you want to use it." Shikamaru told Yui.

"Don't chase her away." Ino told him.

"Yeah. Learning more about you is much more fun than I thought." Yui stated.

"Only because Ino is telling you all the bad things." Shikamaru told her.

"There aren't really any good things about you except when we're on a mission. There you at least know how to use that thing in your head." Ino told him.

"He looks like he is trying to use that thing in his head right now. Doesn't look like it works outside of battle." Yui stated causing the two of them to laugh.

"Did I miss the part when the two of you became friends?" Shikamaru asked them.

"We're not friends." Yui informed him.

"We just have a common enemy." Ino added causing the two of them to laugh again.

"You girls suck. I am going to go take a shower rather." Shikamaru said as he lifted Ino's head off his lap then stood up.

"I hope you burn yourself with the hot water." Ino told him as he gathered the pages.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever told me." Shikamaru replied. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"Then you better be quick." Yui told him while he walked out of the room. Shikamaru made his way up the stairs and went to his room to put the pages down on his desk and grab his towel before making his way to the bathroom. He undressed him then stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water immediately started to creating steam spreading around the shower and leaking out to the rest of the bathroom. Shikamaru heard the door to the bathroom open but he couldn't see who it was.

"Please tell me that this isn't you mom." Shikamaru said half joking but half hoping that it really wasn't his mom.

"Luckily for you, your mom is doing something in the study." Yui said as she entered the shower. She neared Shikamaru and he could just make her out through the steam.

"And what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Your mom interrupted us last time and since she is busy now, I thought we could continue." Yui said then wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck bring her naked body up against his.

"Let's continue then." Shikamaru replied as he put his hands on the small of her back while he placed his lips on hers. They lost themselves in the kiss but Shikamaru snaked one hand down to her plump ass and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Let's see if they're right about you being lazy." Yui said as she lifted one leg up against Shikamaru and he immediately steadied her. She gently grabbed his erect member and placed it at her wet entrance. Shikamaru gently entered her while she put her hands over Shikamaru's shoulders again. She grabbed onto his muscled back and clawed him as he fully entered her completely filling her warm core. He waited a while for her to get adjusted to his length before continuing.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked her as he released the clips in her hair then watched as her hair reached down pass her ass. She immediately took his band out of his hair and watched as it fell down to his shoulders before kissing him.

"Now I am." Yui answered him. Shikamaru immediately picked her up without exiting her then gently placed her against the tiled wall of the shower and began pumping himself into her. She started moaning in pleasure as Shikamaru dragged his mouth down to her bountiful breast and took her left breast in his mouth lightly flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue.  
"Fuck... Shika... yes... ah..." Yui moaned as Shikamaru continued pleasuring her. He felt her warm walls tightening around his member then felt her release her juices down his length and onto his thighs.

"You're a naughty girl you know." Shikamaru told her as he looked at her and smiled before latching onto her lips again.

"How about you do something about that then?" Yui challenged Shikamaru as she took his shaft out of her then stood on the floor but turned around and placed her hands against the wall.

"You're going to wish you never said that." Shikamaru told her as he stood behind her and gently placed his hands on hers then gently bit her earlobe. He placed his hardened member by her drenched entrance again and continued where he left off.

 **OKAY, THAT HEATED UP QUICKLY. YUI SEEMS TO BE KIND OF HORNY OR DOES SHE JUST LIKE SHIKAMARU THAT MUCH? WE'LL HAVE TO SEE. AT LEAST WE'RE CLEAR ABOUT YUI AND INO NOW; THEY'RE NOT FRIENDS BUT THEY'RE CIVIL WITH EACH OTHER. I ACTUALLY LIKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP FOR SOME STUPID REASON. DON'T ASK ME WHY BECAUSE I AM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. LET'S SEE IF YUI AND SHIKAMARU CONTINUE THEIR 'ROMANCE' OR IF IT WAS JUST SEX. I ALSO WANT TO KNOW HOW THE PRESENTATION IS GOING TO GO OR IF IT IS EVEN GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Shikamaru, go to sleep." Yoshino instructed her son as he laid on blankets in front of the warm fireplace.

"I'm working. You always say that I need to stop being so lazy and do some work and now when I am doing work you tell me to go sleep." Shikamaru replied. He was working. He was researching as much as he could about the other villages and adjusting the proposed plan that they came up with during the meeting that morning.

"It's too late to argue with you now. Your father is also going to be at the meeting tomorrow morning so you better be ready tomorrow." Yoshino said then disappeared up the stairs. Shikamaru took a glance at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly midnight. He knew that everything was that he could come up with was as perfect as he could make it but he struggled to put down the pages because then he would have to face the thoughts going around in his head.

He sighed then tidily put all the pages together and put it on the table where a stack of books that he was using to research was neatly packed under it. He laid down on his right side and watched the small fire that was still burning and wished that his problems could burn away like the wood being eaten up by the smouldering flames. He thought back to everything that happened today; confrontation with Naruto; being appointed as the leader of the upcoming Chunin exams, repairing his relationship with Temari, seeing Sakura and Lee and making out in her apartment, sitting on a bench and talking to Ino, coming home and having dinner with his mother, sister and future wife, having sex with Yui in the shower, burying himself in work so that he doesn't have to face all that.

Regret. Anger. Remorse. Anguish.

All those feelings swirling around his body slowly killing him from the inside. All those caused by one person but Shikamaru couldn't find it in him to hate that person. The opposite was the truth, all he could do was love her. He didn't know if he was a masochist but he loved the pain he was feeling because it brought back all the memories of her; her beautiful smile, her soft laughs, her confident stature, her intelligent voice, her body melting into his. He needed more. He needed her. He needed Sakura.

"What's troubling you?" Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice then finally saw Yui lying down on her side facing him with her soft hand gently rubbing his cheek.

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied then tried to flash her a smile but failed miserably. He hated that he couldn't see Yui as more than a... mission. That was the right way to describe her. He needed to make her his wife so that he can fulfil his mission of becoming the clan leader and start a family and have children of his own. She felt like nothing more than a mission right now.

"Don't lie to me. Please don't lie to me." Yui told him but he could see the sadness in her eyes as she said those words. He put an arm around her body and brought her closer to him.

"I was thinking about all the things that I have going on right now. Not a pleasant thought in the least." Shikamaru told her.

"You just need to sleep. Stop worrying about everything and just go sleep." Yui stated.

"Easier said than done." Shikamaru replied.

"It actually is easier said than done." Yui happily said. She pushed the blankets off her and was about to stand up but Shikamaru tightened his hold on her.

"That plant is 20 minutes away and the deer are especially protective of the forest at night so it would be dangerous to go out there right now." Shikamaru told her.

"Did you just read my mind?" Yui asked sporting a confused expression on her face but he also saw a hint of fear for some reason.

"Sleep Tree is one of the first trees that my mother teaches anyone about. She must've taught it to you which is why you were so happy that you got to show me what you learnt today." Shikamaru lazily explained.

"Oh." Yui's expression softened to a relieved one then settled against Shikamaru again. "You're a genius."

"Just logic." Shikamaru replied but Yui immediately made her way up to Shikamaru's face and held his face in her hands.

"You're a genius." Yui sternly told him.

"I'm your genius." Shikamaru said causing her to smile then near him until their lips brushed over each others.

"Don't forget that." Yui told him but something about the way she said that made Shikamaru a little uneasy. All that uneasiness was soon forgotten when her soft lips planted against his own. Soon their tongues met in a battle which Shikamaru seemed to win and continue their heated make out session.  
"Shikamaru." Yui said his name stopping their kiss but their lips still brushed against each others. Shikamaru opened his eyes then looked into her brown eyes that got darker thanks to the darker room.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru compassionately asked her as he moved a lock of her hair out of her face.

"We shouldn't move this fast." Yui told him.

"I came home yesterday and found out that I was getting married to you so how is that not moving too fast?" Shikamaru jokingly asked her and he could feel her smiling against his lips as well.

"You know what I mean." Yui replied.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed then kissed her temple. "We'll get to know each other tomorrow. Let's go sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight." Yui sweetly told him and made herself more comfortable against his chest. Shikamaru decided to try and sleep as well. He could feel Yui's breaths becoming slower and shallower over his bare chest indicating that she was sleeping so he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

"I'm impressed Shikamaru." Lady Tsunade said the next morning once Shikamaru was finished presenting the plan for the Chunin Exams in front of the Kage, the representatives of each village, the Team Leaders (Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai), the Jounin Commander (his father) and the leaf elders.

"Thank you Madam Hokage." Shikamaru replied.

"It's one thing reading about the Nara's intelligence but actually experiencing it is impressive." the Raikage stated.

"Looks like your son is going to overtake you soon old man." the Tsuchikage told Shikaku.

"This new generation of ninja are keeping all of us on our toes." Shikaku responded as he smiled at Shikamaru then gave him a nod of approval.

"What rank are you young man?" the Mizukage asked him as she seductively licked her lips while she looked at him.

"Um... chunin m-ma'am ." Shikamaru nervously answered the beautiful woman.

"Who are you calling ma'am?" the Mizukage angrily asked him.

"My apologies Mizukage-sama." Shikamaru quickly apologised then bowed.

"Stop making my ninja nervous Mei." Lady Tsunade told her fellow Kage.

"Why aren't you promoting your ninja when they clearly deserve it?" Mei shot back.

"Perhaps she's trying to downplay the strength the of her force in case of an attack on the village." the Tsuchikage suggested.

"What are you playing at Tsunade?" the Raikage asked the blonde hokage.

"I'm not playing at anything." Tsunade answered them with a clearly irritated expression shown on her face.

"Gaara, why are you so quiet?" Mei sweetly asked the young Kazekage.

"I know exactly what Shikamaru is capable of. Saying that I am impressed would be an insult to his abilities." Gaara told them.

"Is that so?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"My sister was defeating jounin while she was just a genin. During our chunin exams Shikamaru easily defeated her so what does that make him?" Gaara asked.

"Temari was named as the winner though." Samui pointed out. Shikamaru shot a look at Temari who was sitting between her brothers and he could see the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Shikamaru gave up. He doesn't hit women or something like that but he defeated my sister. He made her move exactly like he wanted her to without using his shadow imitation technique." Kankuro explained.

"Excuse me." Shikamaru stopped them. "Are there any concerns about my idea?"

"I have to object to your idea." Sakura said and Shikamaru's eyes reluctantly landed on the medical ninja he tried so hard to ignore. Their eyes locked and Shikamaru found himself being lost in her gaze.

"What's the problem Sakura?" Lady Tsunade asked her student.

"I'm concerned about the mental state of the ninja after they exit the genjutsu. How can we be sure that they will be able to continue with the exams?" Sakura asked shooting a challenging glare at Shikamaru who couldn't help but smile at her.

"We won't be certain. Each ninja will experience a different genjutsu depending on what they fear most and who they hold dearest to them. If they manage to come out of the genjutsu then that would mean that they are capable of withstanding a mental attack as chunin. Our mental state was hardly tested before we became chunin but as chunin we have had to go into battle against master genjutsu users and we were easily outclassed. This way they can experience that level of battle before they enter a similar situation on the battlefield. If anything, it would prepare our next class of chunin for battle against a wider variety of enemies and increase their knowledge of different jutsu as well." Shikamaru answered her and saw the defeated look on Sakura's face. He wanted to put his hand on her warm face and give her a kiss to feel better then another kiss to make him feel better.

"Just like your father." Homura Mitokado (the male elder) stated snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"When I introduced this idea to you and Lord Third, I did not do as much research or have a definite plan like my son. You can criticise me for my youthful ignorance but I agree with my son. Konoha has been slacking on developing genjutsu knowledge so I agree that it is time to increase that." Shikaku told him.

"You're just as naïve like you were then Shikaku." Koharu Utatane (the female elder) stated.

"Do you two old hags have a valid concern?" Tsunade asked them as she looked ready to go beat the two elders into next week.

"We have the same concerns as Sakura." Homura answered her.

"I will draw up a step-to-step plan of exactly what I plan on doing if we agree to adding this idea to the chunin exams." Shikamaru told them. "This is the first time that it has been attempted in a chunin exams so I understand if some of you are hesitant to agree to it on such a huge scale."

"Are you calling us scared boy?" the Raikage asked Shikamaru as he stared at the young Nara.

"It depends on your answer." Shikamaru shot back.

"You've got some balls boy." the Raikage told him as he smiled. "Kumo agrees."

"I like you." the Mizukage told Shikamaru. "Kiri agrees."

"Let's see if you can do what your father never could." the Tsuchikage stated. "Iwa agrees."

"Your plans hardly fail Shikamaru. Don't start now." the Kazekage told him. "Suna agrees."

"Looks like we're all in agreement then." Lady Tsunade happily said. "Let's the Chunin Exams begin."

 **SHIKAMARU IS DEFINITELY STILL HUNG UP ON SAKURA BUT HE SEEMS TO WANT TO TRY AND MAKE THINGS WORK WITH YUI. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT SHIKAMARU BUT I FOUND THAT BEING CAUGHT BETWEEN TWO GIRLS IS GOING TO END BADLY. ON A LIGHTER NOTE, THE KAGE ARE AWESOME. I ACTUALLY LIKE THE FRIENDLY COMPETITION THEY HAVE WITH EACH OTHER. (HATE KOHARU AND HOMURA THOUGH. I LOVE DANZO AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT ADDING HIM BUT THAT SEEMED LIKE TOO MUCH WORK, SUCH A DRAG) UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'M BACK:) I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE THIS STORY TOO MUCH. I KNOW YOU WERE EXPECTING IT TO FOCUS MAINLY AROUND SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA BUT I AM TELLING THE STORY FROM SHIKAMARU'S POINT OF VIEW SO THAT'S WHY THERE IS HARDLY ANY SAKURA BUT SHE IS KIND OF ANGRY AND HURT BECAUSE OF SHIKAMARU SO I AM SURE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW. AYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Yui, Ino; we're going out for lunch." Shikamaru told the two girls who were sitting in the lounge. Ino was reading some fashion journal while Yui was reading one of his mother's journal about the plants around the village.

"When?" Ino asked him closing the journal.

"Now." Shikamaru replied.

"When are we coming back because I still need to prepare for the party tonight?" Ino asked him.

"You'll have more than enough time to prepare." Shikamaru told her then made his way up to his room. He grabbed his wallet and was about to leave the room when Yui entered it.

"What party is happening tonight?" Yui asked him as she walked towards him.

"Naruto is throwing a party for all the ninja that accompanied their Kage to the village. I forgot to tell you that we were invited as well." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh.

"You forgot?" Yui asked him as she stood in front of him and raised a finger up to his chin.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru nervously apologised as he looked down at the beautiful girl threateningly looking at him.

"You better be." Yui replied then put her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss and he gratefully complied.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked her as he put his arms around her waist.

"I missed your warmth." Yui sweetly answered him.

"Love birds, let's go." Ino told them as she appeared in the doorway to the room. Shikamaru grabbed Yui's hand then followed Ino down the stairs and out of the house. He don't know when it happened but he felt so comfortable around Yui. It felt like he knew her his entire life and now they were just getting to know each other romantically.  
"Where are we going Shikamaru?" Ino asked him once they exited the Nara compound.

"We're going to meet Choji by the barbecue place." Shikamaru answered her.

"So I finally get to meet your brother." Yui told Shikamaru.

"Yep. Tonight you will meet everyone else and the ninja from different villages." Shikamaru informed her.

"Any people I should stay clear of?" Yui asked.

"All the guys. They're idiots especially when they get together." Ino answered her.

"Not all the guys." Shikamaru stated.

"Which guys can she chat to then?" Ino asked him but didn't wait for him to answer. "Naruto and Neji have their girls so she can't chat to them without triggering their girlfriends. Lee is too eager and she doesn't seem like the type that can handle all of Lee's energy. Kiba... just stay away from that dog and his pet dog. Shino; he is someone you should be able to handle until you ask him what his abilities are." Ino told Yui.

"Stop creeping her out." Shikamaru told Ino.

"Am I wrong?" Ino asked him.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied while Ino smiled in victory. "I guess the only people who you can talk to without getting in trouble is Choji and myself. I think you could possibly try talking to Neji but once Tenten comes around then leave immediately. Sai has no personality but if you want to try talking some sense into him then please do because nobody else seems to be able to. Shino is your call though." Shikamaru told her.

"I think I will stick to you then." Yui replied as she pulled Shikamaru closer to her but he could see Ino watching them intently.

"What's up Ino?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Nothing. You guys are happy with each other but I am pretty sure that I won't be happy with whoever my parents pick for me to marry." Ino answered him.

"You don't know that for sure." Yui told her.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Ino stated.

"Why do your parents want to arrange a marriage for you?" Shikamaru asked her.

"They don't want to arrange a marriage for me but they want me to get married. They just want to see me settle down with someone I suppose." Ino answered him.

"Then do what I never had the chance to do; get yourself girlfriend or boyfriend and introduce them to your parents. They will see that you are already in a relationship and your parents are less likely to continue pushing for an arranged marriage then." Shikamaru told her.

"Are you saying that you don't want to get married then?" Yui asked Shikamaru as she let go of his hand and looked at him.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he sighed. "I didn't know about you before two days ago so obviously marriage was not my first thought. Now that I am getting to know you and understand the situation both of us are in; marriage won't be such a bad idea."

"Do you want to get married to me or not Shikamaru?" Yui asked him as she stopped this time causing Ino and Shikamaru to stop as well.

"Look, I am not saying that I don't want to get married to you but I can't get married to someone I don't know. Let's first date a while and continue getting to know each other. You can't expect me to just go ahead and marry you right now." Shikamaru stated. "Are you willing to get married to me?"

"I stopped my whole life and through out all my plans to agree to this and I don't do things light-heartedly so of course I am willing to get married to you." Yui confidently answered him.

"Both of you are agreeing to get married to each other." Ino pointed out as her eyes darted between them. "Shikamaru wants to get to know you more before he marries you and I think it's a good idea to get to know him as well before you marry him." Ino told Yui then turned to Shikamaru. "You need to be more open to this marriage. Yui dropped everything she dreamed of doing and came to get married to you so the least you can do is stop being a piece of shit and accept the situation you find yourself in. Now let's continue because I am getting hungry." Ino ordered them then started walking ahead of them.

"I will get married to you but just try and be patient with me please." Shikamaru told Yui as he looked at her then put his hand on her warm cheek and went lower to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Yui apologised looking down at the ground refusing to make eye contact with Shikamaru.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Shikamaru told her while gently lifting her face up by her chin until she looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Come on already!" Ino shouted at the couple. Shikamaru gave Yui a quick kiss then let go of her and offered his hand to her. She slowly grabbed it intertwining her fingers with his as she blushed before they started walking again. They were quiet for the rest of the walk but Shikamaru could see a smile and blush refusing to leave Yui's face which made him a little nervous causing him to blush as well while he walked. They reached the restaurant and Choji immediately stood up by one of the booths then called them over to him.

"Hey Cho." Ino greeted him then sat down by the end of the booth closest to the window.

"Choji, this is Yui and my future wife. Yui, this is our brother Choji." Shikamaru introduced them.

"Brother?" Choji quizzically asked him.

"Not literally but we are like siblings you know." Ino answered him as she took a piece of meat that Choji was grilling then ate it.

"That is mine Ino." Choji angrily told her.

"Mine... now." Ino replied as she chewed causing Yui to reluctantly let out a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Choji." Yui cheerily told the chubby ninja.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Welcome to the family I guess." Choji replied as he smiled.

"I hope you're hungry Yui because here's more than enough to eat." Ino told her as she put more meat on the grill.

"That's mine Ino." Choji told her again as he sat down next to her and tried to stop her. Shikamaru allowed Yui into the opposite side of the booth and she sat opposite Ino while Shikamaru sat opposite Choji. Shikamaru ordered more meat and drinks for everyone then allowed Yui to start cooking the meat.  
"I heard you were leading the Chunin Exams Shikamaru." Choji said as he put some meat on the grill.

"Yeah. It's such a drag." Shikamaru replied.

"You didn't seem to mind doing the work last night." Ino reminded him.

"I was working on a new edition to the exams and it actually got accepted which means more work for me." Shikamaru stated.

"The only person you can blame for that is yourself." Ino replied.

"I know." Shikamaru agreed.

"Can't you just give the work to someone else to do?" Choji suggested.

"I'll do it myself. If you want something done right then do it yourself." Shikamaru replied.

"Your mother would be happy to hear you say that." Yui pointed out.

"You have been changing these past few days." Ino stated.

"Is it because of Yui?" Choji asked causing Shikamaru and Yui to immediately look at each other and blush before looking away.

"Um... I just feel the need to change a little. I can't go cloud watching while we're in our stormy season." Shikamaru nervously replied. Ino and Choji tried to hide their amusement but gave up and laughed.

"What happened?" Yui asked Shikamaru.

"They're just being stupid." Shikamaru answered her and she immediately held a piece of meat between her chopsticks to Shikamaru's lips.

"Open up." Yui instructed him. He hesitated but then lazily opened his mouth and Yui immediately fed him. She smiled and Shikamaru couldn't help but be happy as he saw how happy Yui was. One question plagued his mind when he looked at her though; how old was she?

"Definitely because of Yui." Ino told Choji as they laughed while Yui moved closer to Shikamaru.

"Shut up." Shikamaru told them while sporting an embarrassed look on his face but they continued laughing. "I saw Asuma-sensei and the other team leaders at the meeting this morning."

"They're back?" Ino asked.

"Looks like it." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Does he know that you're getting married?" Choji asked.

"I don't know. We didn't get a chance to talk. It looked like they had other work to do." Shikamaru answered him.

"We aren't their students anymore so I guess it is time for them to go back to being ninja or getting a new team of genin." Ino stated.

"Are you guys talking about Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage?" Yui asked them.

"Yep. The one and only. He was our sensei." Choji proudly answered her.

"That's so cool." Yui commented.

"He trained us too much." Shikamaru complained.

"What do you know? You became a chunin by giving up during those stupid exams." Ino reminded him.

"You gave up but still became a chunin?" Yui asked him.

"Yep. He defeated Gaara's sister; Temari." Choji answered her.

"And before you say that you didn't defeat her, don't bother." Ino told Shikamaru causing him to sigh.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to talk about that today?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're amazing." Yui told him then gave him a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing. I will allow you guys to feed each other and do other cute stuff but strictly no kissing." Ino told them.

"I agree." Choji said then grabbed a piece of meat off the grill and ate it.

"How can you eat so much?" Yui asked Choji as she watched him.

"You don't want to go down that road." Ino warned her.

"Why not?" Yui asked her. "It's amazing how he can eat so much. Kind of cool as well."

"Shikamaru, marry that girl." Choji told him.

"That's the plan." Shikamaru replied as he looked at Yui and smiled then kissed her again.

"No kissing." Ino reminded them. They immediately stopped and smiled at each other.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Karui asked as she and Omoi stood by their booth.

"Only if you don't threaten to put me in hospital." Shikamaru told them.

"Trust me when I say that you are the most important person in the five nations beside the Kage right now." Omoi stated then sat down next to him while Karui took the seat opposite him next to Choji.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "Everyone, this is Omoi and Karui from Kumogakure. Karui and Omoi, this is Yui, Ino and Choji."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Omoi told them.

"You too." Ino replied as Karui and Choji began putting more meat on the grill.

"We heard you challenged the Raikage and won." Karui told Shikamaru.

"He did what?" Ino asked as she nearly choked on her juice.

"I'm not surprised. Shikamaru is strong and the only people he doesn't hit are women so which the Raikage isn't so Shikamaru is more likely to win." Choji said as he grabbed a piece of meat off the grill and was about to put it in his mouth when Karui snatched it out of his chopsticks with her own then placed it back on the grill.

"It's not finished yet." Karui said as turned the pieces of meat. Shikamaru and Ino both looked at each other in fear because they knew that no one gets in between Choji and his food.

"That's my meat." Choji told her but his anger was unmissable.

"And I said that it wasn't finished yet." Karui replied. Both of them tried to stare each other down but none of them back down.

"Um... Choji maybe we should..." Shikamaru tried to say but was cut off.

"Stay out of it Shikamaru." Choji warned him.

"You can have some of mine." Ino told him.

"I want mine." Choji said as he continued staring at Karui.

"I said no." Karui replied. Choji tried to reach for a piece of meat but his chopsticks were pushed away by Karui's.

"Here we go again." Omoi lazily said as Karui and Choji continued fighting with their chopsticks.

"This happens a lot?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Karui is a trained professional cook along with being a highly trained ninja. If you're ever stuck in a forest with no food then you want her on your team because she will make sure you're fed." Omoi answered him.

"Guys, if you don't stop then we might get kicked out." Ino warned them.

"Can you cook?" Shikamaru asked Yui.

"Yes but not professionally and not as clean as you. When I cook then there is always a mess." Yui informed him causing him to smile.

"I can only cook the meal we had last night though. That's as useful as I am in the kitchen." Shikamaru told her causing her to laugh.

"You're more than useful everywhere else." Yui seductively replied then gave him a quick kiss.

"If you don't know; they're getting married so all this romance happening between them is normal." Ino told Omoi.

"Makes sense now." Omoi replied.

"That's my chopsticks." Ino told Choji when he grabbed it because Karui broke his.

"You just don't know when to stop." Karui told Choji as she broke that chopsticks as well. He immediately grabbed Shikamaru's chopsticks then tried to battle Karui again but she immediately stopped him.  
"Wait." Karui told him. She took a plate then began taking a plate and placing the cooked meat on it before neatly pouring some barbecue sauce over the meat. "Now you can eat."

"Finally." Choji said then grabbed a piece of the meat and placed it in his mouth. Shikamaru watched as Choji slowly chewed the meat then looked like he had tears in his eyes. Choji turned to Karui and she immediately smiled.

"Was it worth the wait?" Karui asked him and he immediately nodded in agreement before he swallowed.

"It's the best meat I've ever had." Choji told her as he looked at her then took another piece.

"Let me try." Ino said as she opened another pair of chopsticks then tried to grab a piece of meat but Choji immediately took the plate away from her but Karui took the plate away from him.

"But..." Choji tried to say but Karui just stared at him causing him to stop.

"Share and I will make us more." Karui told him. Choji's eyes immediately lit up with excitement again as he nodded.

"Damn, where have you been all our lives?" Shikamaru asked Karui as she put the plate in the middle of the table where everyone could reach it.

"Literally, where have you been all our lives because no one has been able to control Choji like this?" Ino asked as she grabbed a piece of meat while Yui grabbed a piece as well then fed it to Shikamaru.

"Wow." Shikamaru commented as Yui tasted a piece as well.

"Can I hire you to cook for me everyday?" Ino asked her.

"Back off, she's mine." Choji warned them then turned his attention back to Karui who was blushing.

 **DAMN, THAT WAS A LONG INTERESTING CHAPTER. LOOKS LIKE INO JUST SECURED SHIKAMARU AND YUI'S MARRIAGE AND WE GET TO SEE CHOJI AGAIN SO YAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW CHOJI AND KARUI END UP AS A COUPLE BUT I WOULD GUESS THAT IT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF FOOD SO THAT'S WHY I ADDED THAT LAST PIECE. I LIKE CHOJI AND KARUI ACTUALLY. THE FIGHTING WITH CHOPSTICKS WAS A SUGGESTION BY ONE OF MY FRIENDS SO IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS LIKED IT AS WELL. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I KNOW I TYPED A LOT OF CHAPTERS AND POSTED THEM ALL AT ONCE BUT I'M NOT SORRY :P I AM SORRY ABOUT THE CHARACTERS NOT FITTING THEIR NORMAL PROFILE BUT I AM TRYING TO MAKE THEM FIT THIS STORY AND NOT THE NORMAL NARUTO EVEN THOUGH IT IS SET IN THAT TIME. CAN'T REALLY APOLOGISE FOR YUI AND SHIKAMARU'S RELATIONSHIP BUT I AM SAD ABOUT SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA BREAKING UP (WERE THEY EVER REALLY IN A RELATIONSHIP THOUGH?). I AM PLANNING ON BRINGING THEM BACK TOGETHER (THAT'S WHY IT IS A SHIKASAKU STORY). I CAN'T SHOW SAKURA'S SIDE OF THINGS SINCE I REALLY CAN'T TYPE ANYTHING FROM A FEMALE'S POINT OF VIEW. ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Shikamaru, how old is Yui?" Choji asked his best friend as they walked down the cold streets to the party that Naruto was hosting later that evening.

"My mother said that she is 17." Shikamaru answered him as he had his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ominous lurking above them. "She's a year younger than us but she already outranks us."

"She's a jounin?" Choji asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her abilities yet but if she's a jounin then she must be good." Shikamaru informed him.

"What about you and Sakura?" Choji asked him and Shikamaru immediately hated his friends innocence.

"We're over I guess. I went to her apartment yesterday and she was busy making out with Lee. She didn't want me to explain what happened so it looks like it's over." Shikamaru sadly answered. He continued looking up at the clouds and wished that they would burst with rain so that he could feel something else rather than the heartbreak he was re-experiencing.

"Are you okay?" Choji sincerely asked. Shikamaru and Choji never spoke in depth about their feelings and Shikamaru found comfort in that. Unlike Ino; Choji knew when to stop pressuring him to answer.

"Not really. I broke up with Sakura, forced in a marriage with a girl I hardly know, forced to become the leader of the chunin exams and I have to create a step-by-step plan of a new idea that I added to the chunin exams for all the Kage to judge." Shikamaru answered him. "My life is so messed up right now. All I want to do is just lay under a tree in the sunshine watching a cloud drifting pass."

"Good luck trying to find sunshine during these next few days." Choji jokingly replied causing them to laugh.

"You suck as a friend you know."

"You don't need a friend right now. If you did then you would've been talking to Ino. I'm here to help you have a good time tonight."

"I have to introduce Yui to all our friends and make sure that she is having a good time first."

"Ino will take care of Yui."

"I know but I have to take care of the introduction first. Yui will be moving here to the village permanently and will be marrying me which means that she has to enter our circle of friends and I want to make sure that she's accepted into our friendship."

"True."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great actually."

"Is this because of your lunch date with Karui?"

"It wasn't a lunch date. We were having lunch then she and Omoi joined so we were all basically having a lunch date."

"Do you like her?"

"She makes great food."

"Really? You never compliment a females cooking except your mother."

"Well Karui is a professional chef so not complimenting her cooking is kind of insulting don't you think?" Choji smartly replied.

"Well she did cook the meat perfectly." Shikamaru agreed.

"Exactly." Choji agreed as they reached their destination. It was a medium-sized bar that ninja used to relax after missions or on their days off. Shikamaru visited the place once when Kiba dragged him to it after a joint mission with their team and his. He enjoyed the calming atmosphere but he left before ten that night because he needed the rest.  
They entered the building and immediately noticed that the calming atmosphere was replaced by a much more faster pace one. Everyone seemed to be either laughing or smiling or dancing but everyone seemed happy. There were a lot of drinks going around so that could've been the cause of it. He scanned the room and found most of his friends but he tried to look out for Ino and Yui mostly.

"Doesn't look like Ino and Yui are here yet." Shikamaru told Choji. He noticed that the music was blasting in one corner of the bar where people were dancing but the sound didn't travel so much to the other end where Shikamaru planned to spend most of his night.

"You know how long Ino takes to get ready." Choji replied.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted them. He wasn't drunk but Shikamaru could tell that he had a few drinks already.

"Hey Naruto." Choji returned his greeting.

"Shikamaru, where's your wife?" Naruto asked him.

"She's coming soon with Ino." Shikamaru answered him.

"Are you sure she's real?" Naruto asked him. "You're always saying that girls are troublesome so you having a girlfriend is kind of difficult to imagine let alone a wife."

"She's not my wife yet." Shikamaru replied while Naruto started laughing. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She was talking to Tenten the last time I saw her." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, I am smelling food." Choji pointed out and Shikamaru immediately caught the whiff of food swirling throughout the room.

"Yeah. There is a buffet around the corner of the bar but I think someone is cooking something so go knock yourself out." Naruto told him.

"I will see you later Shikamaru." Choji said then immediately started making his way towards his destination.

"I have a few people to go greet as well. Behave yourself." Shikamaru told his blonde friend.

"Yes sir." Naruto jokingly replied then walked away. Shikamaru walked towards the tables scattered around the quieter part of the bar greeting a few ninja he knew.

"Shikamaru-san." Matsuri called him as she approached him with a drink in her hand. He noticed that she had a very short skirt on and was showing more cleavage than necessary.

"Hey Matsuri." Shikamaru greeted her.

"I heard you're going to be in charge of my chunin exams." she said as he put her drink on a table and leaned against it as she spoke.

"Yeah. It's such a drag." Shikamaru responded.

"Any pointers you can give me?" Matsuri asked him as she leaned in closer to him.

"Not really. It's pretty much the same as the usual chunin exams here but I did add something new so be prepared for everything because it's going to be a long chunin exams." Shikamaru answered her but he could see that she was not satisfied with that answer.

"You're no fun Shikamaru-san." Matsuri complained.

"I am not the person you want to have fun with." Shikamaru replied then leaned in closer to the young kunoichi and whispered in her ear. "If Gaara doesn't find you attractive in what you're wearing right now then you should slap him. Go get him a drink and flirt with him a little."

"Okay." Matsuri nervously said as she blushed then grabbed her drink and walked away.

"Shikamaru!" he heard Sakura shout his name. Shikamaru turned around and saw the pink haired girl sitting in a booth with two guys on either side of her. Shikamaru reluctantly made his way towards her and felt his heart struggling to get out of his chest so that it could present itself to her.

"Hey everyone." Shikamaru greeted them while Sakura drained a glass and set it on the table.

"Sit down and let me defeat you quickly. You made a fool out of me once today already so you owe me this." Sakura said but Shikamaru could see that she was more drunk than Naruto was. She set her right arm on the table and it was clear to Shikamaru that she wanted to arm wrestle.

"You know you're going to win so what's the point?" Shikamaru replied.

"The point is that I am better than you." Sakura answered him as she continued waiting for him.

"Where's the balls that the Raikage said you had?" one of the guys asked him causing all of them to laugh.

"Is that what those two dots were supposed to be between his legs?" Sakura asked causing them to burst into more fits of laughter. Shikamaru hardly got angry but this just seemed to rub him up the wrong way. He silently took a seat opposite Sakura then set his right hand on the table as well. He closed his eyes then thought about possible ways of winning but only one way came to his mind.

"He's praying that you don't beat him too badly." one of the guys said again causing them to continue laughing. Shikamaru then grabbed Sakura's hand settled into a hold. He took a deep breath then started his plan.

"Ready to get your lazy ass kicked?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm ready." Shikamaru answered her.

"Let's go then." Sakura replied. She immediately started pushing Shikamaru's arm and he tried to provide as much resistance as possible but she easily overpowered him. She was about to win when Shikamaru immediately used his chakra and numbed her nerves in her hand temporarily then quickly pushed her hand over and won.

"What the fuck?" the same guy asked as Shikamaru took his hand off Sakura's and she immediately balled it into a fist then flexed it making sure that she had full control of her hand.

"That is cheating." Sakura stated.

"It's only cheating if there are rules." Shikamaru replied then stood up. He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a glass breaking against his back.

"Where are you going you piece of shit?" Sakura asked him as she climbed over the table and turned Shikamaru around to face her.

"You're right; you are better than me but right now you are hardly the girl I fell in love with. I don't even know you anymore. What happened to you?" Shikamaru told her.

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" Sakura shot back. "You're a lying, seducing, stupid piece of shit. You lead me on then break my heart all because we played a stupid joke on you. Your petty bullshit and horny ass can go fuck their way around the rest of the village while you neglect your wife."  
Suddenly Yui appeared in front of Shikamaru but faced Sakura. Everything became silent then all anyone could hear was the sound of skin meeting skin as Yui slapped Sakura.

 **OKAY THEN. SAKURA SHOULD NOT GET ANGRY DRUNK. SHE'S KIND OF A B!TCH NOT THAT I AM SAYING THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A VALID REASON FOR BEING ANGRY BUT THERE ARE BETTER WAYS OF CONFRONTATION. AND ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT SHIKAMARU ADMITTED THAT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH SAKURA IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? YUI SMACKING SAKURA; SOMEONE HAD TO I GUESS AND SAKURA ALREADY HATES YUI EVEN THOUGH THEY NEVER MET SO THERE'S NO LOVE LOST BETWEEN THEM. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STUPID CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER. YOU CAN NEVER HATE ME AS MUCH AS I DO THOUGH.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Looks like everyone likes you." Shikamaru told Yui once he was finished introducing her to all of his friends and the representatives of each village that would be helping him during the chunin exams.

"I don't really care about them liking me. I only care about you liking me." Yui replied as she smiled.

"You look beautiful." Shikamaru commented. Yui had on a sparkling blue dress that stopped mid-thigh but hugged her body perfectly. It had long sleeves and she wore a silver and blue necklace.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice as well." Yui commented.

"Thanks." he replied then led them to the bar. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can handle it." Shikamaru pointed to the drink he wanted and the barman immediately poured two glasses of it then handed it to him.

"Here you go." Shikamaru said then handed a glass to Yui who then hooked her arm around his

"To us." Yui proposed a toast.

"To us." Shikamaru agreed. Both of them took a sip of the drink then Yui coughed a little.

"This is strong." Yui commented while Shikamaru lead them over to a booth where Shino was sitting alone with a drink in his hand.

"Told you so." Shikamaru replied then took another sip. "If you spend more time with us then maybe people will want to sit with you." Shikamaru told Shino as he took a seat next to Shino while Yui took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"You're sitting here next to me." Shino pointed out.

"True but I am just taking a break." Shikamaru replied. "I haven't seen you move from over here all night."

"It's calm here. My bugs don't like the music." Shino stated.

"Maybe you could've left the bugs at home for once." Shikamaru suggested.

"Where are the bugs?" Yui asked as she looked around.

"In his body." Shikamaru answered her. Yui surprisingly looked at Shino with amazement rather than the disgust Shikamaru expected.

"Wait, bugs are in you right now?" Yui asked Shino.

"Yes." Shino answered him but Shikamaru noticed the confused look on Shino's face.

"That's kind of cool." Yui commented. "Does it hurt or feel weird?"

"It doesn't hurt or feel weird. My body is like their home so if I stay healthy then so are they. In return for letting them live in my body, they allow me to use them in battle." Shino informed her.

"Are you born with the bugs in your body?" Yui asked her.

"I think I will stop you guys there." Shikamaru stepped in. "Mainly because I don't want to hear this. You two should hangout sometime though."

"I won't mind. I want to know more about the bugs." Yui cheerily agreed.

"Yui, it's time you hangout with the girls." Temari said as she grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her up from her seat. "We'll have her back to you before the night is over lazy ass."

"Um... I think..." Yui tried to protest but Temari ignored her.

"Yui, it's best that you don't try and fight with Temari. She put me in hospital because I said something wrong. She won't hurt you so go make some friends." Shikamaru told her. "I will see you later."

"Okay." Yui nervously replied.

"Great." Temari said then dragged Yui into the crowd of people and disappeared from his vision.

"Your fiancé is weird." Shino commented.

"I know. At least she isn't violent like all the other kunoichi with the exception of Hinata." Shikamaru stated.

"That slap she gave Sakura earlier says otherwise."

"She was just trying to stand up for me." After Yui slapped Sakura then Ino dragged Sakura away from them and that was the last time he saw any of those girls that night. He was going to ask Naruto where Sakura went but when Shikamaru saw Naruto again, he was dancing with Hinata so he didn't want to disturb them. He tried looking out for Choji so that he could ask him if he saw Ino by any chance but Shikamaru didn't see his chubby friend anywhere.

"Sakura shouldn't have said those things."

"She's angry at me. I don't blame her. I would probably go as far to say that I deserve it."

"Were you two a couple?"

"I don't know. I fell in love with her. Right now I don't even recognise her anymore."

"You broke her heart."

"I guess. I didn't do it on purpose though. I didn't even know what was happening until it happened."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. She's too angry right now so I don't think she wants to see me. I'm just going to continue moving forward I guess." Shikamaru immediately spotted Ino's blonde hair outside in the street.  
"Excuse me." Shikamaru told Shino then stood up and quickly made his way out of the club.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Let's go." Ino told the person she was talking to. Shikamaru walked towards his blonde friend then saw that she was talking to Sakura who was sitting on the ground against the next building with her head buried against her legs.

"What's happening?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I don't know anymore. She's being irrational and stupid and just frustrating." Ino answered him. "You caused this so sort it out."

"What?" Shikamaru asked but Ino walked into the building before Shikamaru could say anymore.

"Go away Shikamaru." Sakura told him but he could hear how sad her voice was. She clearly sobered up a little from their last encounter.

"Trust me, I would but I don't want to get on Ino's bad side. I already have you angry at me so I don't need her to be angry at me as well." Shikamaru replied. "I'll walk with you to your apartment so that you can at least be inside a warm place where you are less likely to get sick."

"Your house is actually one of the places with the most germs." Sakura shot back.

"Well then at least you will be warm." Shikamaru said as he heard Sakura try to stifle a laugh but failed. Suddenly Sakura burst into tears again and hugged her legs closer to her. Shikamaru hated seeing anyone like this and immediately felt like a piece of shit because he knew that he was the cause of it. He went closer to Sakura then gently unhooked her arms and pulled her up against him and allowed her to cry against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." Shikamaru apologised as he wrapped his arms around her. She continued crying while Shikamaru stood there with her in his arms. He didn't care what anyone thought about them because he would be there for her no matter what. A cold wind blew past them so Shikamaru instinctively held Sakura closer against him hoping to keep her warm.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't mention it." Shikamaru replied then gently placed a kiss on her head. Sakura looked up at him then stood on her toes and quickly planted her lips on his. Shikamaru returned her kiss with as much intensity as she was showing. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed but she wasn't the Sakura he wanted so he slowly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologised.

"Don't be. I wanted it as much as you did." Shikamaru told her. "I'll walk with you home."

"You should be with Yui." Sakura replied.

"Yui will be okay on her own for a while. You might not be." Shikamaru replied as he let go of Sakura but held her hand in his and began walking.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Sakura apologised.

"I deserved it." Shikamaru replied.

"No you didn't." Sakura softly responded but Shikamaru could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked her as she looked at the ground in front of her while they walked.

"I don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Join the club." Shikamaru agreed causing them to let out a small laugh.

"I want to hate you but I know that you didn't have a choice. I know that you wouldn't want to hurt me intentionally as well."

"I do have a choice though. I can go up against my parents."

"Don't."

"I fell in love with you."

"I know but I am not someone who deserves to be with you. You deserve someone who knows what they want and who will love you as much as you love them. Marry Yui."

"Sakura don't say that."

"I mean it Shikamaru. I don't love you like you love me. I am not the person you need. This is who I am."

"You and I both know that this is not who you are."

"Well this is who I am now."

"No it's not. You can try and run away as much as possible but you can't runaway from who you truly are." Shikamaru told her as they climbed the steps to her apartment. She unlocked the door and they entered the apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home." Sakura told him. "You can go now."

"I will wait until you fall asleep. That way I can make sure that you get a good nights sleep." Shikamaru told her. He waited outside her bedroom while she undressed her and got into her pyjamas before he entered her room.

"You really don't have to do this." Sakura told him as they got under the blankets.

"Humour me." Shikamaru responded. She silently moved closer to Shikamaru and he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly began falling asleep in his arms but he couldn't find it in him to let her go. He wanted to continue laying in with the woman he loved in his arms but he knew that it would hurt everyone more than it would make them happy. He stood up as gently as he could without waking Sakura up. A tear escaped his eye as he exited the apartment hoping that he was choosing the right girl.

 **DAMN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE. I FEEL MORE HEARTBROKEN THAN SHIKAMARU RIGHT NOW. WHY DOES SAKURA WANT SHIKAMARU TO BE WITH YUI WHEN HE CLEARLY CHOOSES HER? THIS IS SO STUPID AND FRUSTRATING. I WANT TO KILL HIM AND HER. I DON'T LIKE THEM.**


	33. Chapter 33

**OKAY, I'VE CALMED DOWN ENOUGH TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY ANYMORE. IT'S STUPID AND FRUSTRATING AND MAKING ME ANGRY. I WANNA PUNCH SOMEONE. THIS IS KILLING ME. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DON'T DIE WHEN READING THIS STORY AS WELL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Are you okay Yui?" Yoshino asked the young girl that looked like she was about to fall asleep at the dining table the next morning.

"Just hangover." Shikamaru informed his parents while they ate breakfast.

"You guys did come home late last night." Shikaku stated.

"I helped Naruto when everyone left because he was probably drunker than Yui was." Shikamaru explained.

"I wasn't drunk." Yui defended herself.

"Why weren't you able to stand up then?" Shikamaru challenged her.

"Because I was tired just like I am now." Yui answered him.

"You didn't seem tired last night when you were dancing with Temari." Shikamaru stated.

"I should've known it was Temari's fault." Yoshino said. "That girl is too wild."

"I thought you liked her." Shikamaru replied.

"I do but I know that she is a party animal. When she is not partying then she would've made the perfect wife for you. No offence Yui." Yoshino stated.

"None taken. She is smart and beautiful." Yui commented.

"And bossy and arrogant." Shikamaru added.

"Sounds familiar." Shikaku stated.

"What was that Shikaku?" Yoshino asked him as she stared at him.

"Um... I was saying that breakfast was perfect as usual honey." Shikaku said as he stood up then went over to Yoshino and gave her a kiss.

"Sure." Yoshino replied.

"Shikamaru, could you join me please?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as he stood up then followed his father. They walked in silence as they made their way through the house and stopped by the room where he and his father played most of their shogi in so Shikamaru knew what they were going to do.

"Let's play." Shikaku told him as he sat down on one side while Shikamaru sat down on the other side. They set up the board game then started their battle. Every five minutes Shikaku would remove all the pieces then reset. Shikamaru knew that this was some kind of test but he couldn't figure out what the test was for. Nearly an hour passed when Shikaku stopped then looked at his son.

"Anything wrong dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"We haven't gotten the chance to talk since your mother and I have returned from our trip." Shikaku told him.

"We've both been busy."

"That's not an excuse. We're family."

"True. What do you want to talk about then?"

"How about the chunin exams? Have you began working on your step-to-step plan for the Kage yet?"

"I have all the research but I just need to finalise a few things. I will be finished by tonight and I will submit it to Lady Tsunade tomorrow morning. It will reach the villages before the Kage return home."

"Can I see it tonight when you're finished?"

"You can but you're not allowed to change anything."

"You're going to be my commander during the chunin exams so even if I wanted to change anything then you can just change it back again."

"I didn't think about it like that actually."

"You've been absent-minded a lot since we've come back."

"Since you've returned a lot has changed for me."

"I would've believed you but I've been through this myself. You fell in love."

"I'm not in love with Yui."

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"I saw how worried she was when she came over. The way she reacted when she found out that you were getting married confirmed it."

"Come on, that is hardly a basis to make that conclusion on."

"True but gossip travels fast especially when you sleep with doctors in the hospital." Shikaku stated and Shikamaru immediately knew that he couldn't deny it anymore.

"We ended it." Shikamaru replied.

"You can't end love."

"But you can get pushed into a marriage with a stranger."

"So that is what it's all about." Shikaku concluded. "You fell in love with Sakura and when we came home and told you about the arranged marriage then you and Sakura had a fight and you ended it."

"What else could we do? Once you and mom decide on something then not even the Hokage can stop you."

"This arranged marriage is good for everyone."

"Not for me. This is the first time I feel this way about anyone. Sakura may not have the best background and may not be the perfect girl for me to marry but she is the girl I fell in love with and the one I choose. It doesn't matter where Sakura came from but look at where she is now. The Hokage's student, one of the head doctors at the hospital, one of the best medic ninjas throughout the entire five nations. She might be good enough for you guys but she is more than enough for me. I love her."

"You will get married to Yui. Do you understand that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do you have a duty to your clan?"

"Do you have a duty to look out for my happiness?"

"Do you have a duty to carry on the legacy you committed to?"

"Screw this." Shikamaru angrily responded as he stood up then walked out of the room. Anger raced through his veins as he walked. He walked through the house then out the door ignoring everything. He jumped onto the nearest roof then continued jumping from roof to roof until he reached the familiar apartment building. He went to the door then immediately knocked on it. Tried opening it but it was locked.

"She's gone." Ino said as she came up the stairs. "Left with Kakashi, Naruto and Sai earlier on a mission. Apparently the Leaf intelligence received information about a possible attack on a village close to the border between us and the Wind nation."

"I should've known my father was behind this." Shikamaru angrily said as then punched the wall in frustration.

"Why would your father be behind this?" Ino asked Shikamaru as she neared him.

"I just came from speaking to him. He knows that I am in love with Sakura but he doesn't care. He knew I would react this way and that I would come straight here which is why he gave them a mission. He played shogi with me for nearly an hour making me think that he was testing me but all he was doing was buying time for them to get further away from the village. This was his plan all along and I played right into his hand. I'm a stupid fucking idiot." Shikamaru said then punched the wall again.

"Okay, enough of that before you break your hand." Ino told him as she grabbed his hand then began pulling him.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked her as he reluctantly followed behind her.

"We're going to do some training to put all your anger into something useful for once." Ino informed him.

"Are you sure you want to be my punching bag right now?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Are you sure you want to get your ass kicked again?" Ino replied.

 **I DON'T LIKE SHIKAKU ANYMORE. F*** HIM AND HIS DUTY TO THE CLAN SH!T. HIS SON FELL IN LOVE AND IS HAPPY BUT HE DOESN'T CARE. HE IS A PIECE OF SH!T. EVERYONE WHO WANTS SHIKAKU DEAD SAY 'I': I! THAT'S ONE SO THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. (I CRIED WHEN HE DIED IN THE ANIME THOUGH). ANYWAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T WANNA KILL SHIKAKU ANYMORE. I NEED AN IDIOT (BESIDES ME) IN THE STORY. HE'S A CLEVER IDIOT BUT AN IDIOT NONETHELESS. I WONDER HOW YOSHINO IS GOING TO REACT. DOES SHE SIDE WITH LOVE OR WITH DUTY? I CHOOSE LOVE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME. WHAT DO YOU GUYS AND GIRLS CHOOSE?**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Were you up all night?" Lady Tsunade asked Shikamaru the next morning when he submitted his plan to her.

"I couldn't sleep." Shikamaru answered as he looked down.

"What happened?" Lady Tsunade asked but he could hear that she genuinely cared about his problem.

"Nothing you should worry about. You have lots of work to do." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru." Lady Tsunade threateningly said his name. He immediately looked up at her and tried not to look afraid. "Sit down and start talking."  
Shikamaru took a seat on the opposite side of her desk then began explaining to the hokage what happened. He started from when he started falling in love with Sakura to when his parents came home then to finding out about the arranged marriage and Sakura's reaction. He explained what happened these past few days and about the argument he had with his father this morning then he explained his father's plan.  
As he continued explaining, he realized that he wasn't being fair to Sakura. He was putting her in the middle of all this when she was innocent in this whole thing. This was his problem and not hers. He loved her but he couldn't involve her in this anymore. She didn't want him and he didn't deserve her right now either.

"What are you going to do?" Lady Tsunade asked him once he was finished talking.

"I have to do what's best for everyone." Shikamaru answered.

"Do you think Yui can make you happy?"

"She's trying her best. She was forced into this like I was and she is putting in all the effort so it wouldn't be fair for me not to try and be happy with her."

"What are you going to do about Sakura?"

"I will have to distance her from this. This is not her problem."

"One thing I can tell you about Sakura is that if she is not ready to do something then she won't do it but when she is ready then she will be completely committed to it. It doesn't sound like she is ready right now."

"I know. It's just that I haven't felt this way before. Women are just too troublesome." Shikamaru frustratingly said causing Tsunade to let out a laugh.

"Love is troublesome. You just have to accept it and move on. Who knows, maybe you will end up loving Yui." Lady Tsunade suggested.

"I will just have to take it one step at a time." Shikamaru said.

"Don't be mad at your parents as well. They are just trying to do what is best for the clan. You might not like it but you will be the leader of your clan one day then you will be the one making these difficult decisions. Just don't be too hard on them when they don't make a decision that you like." Lady Tsunade told him.

"I will try." Shikamaru said. "Thank you for this Lady Tsunade."

"I can't have the leader of the chunin exams be distracted." Lady Tsunade stated. "The representatives will be coming next week to check on your progress in organizing the event. We have decided to host it in a month so you have your work cut out for you." Lady Tsunade informed him.

"That's very soon." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Then you better start working." she replied as he stood up.

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru said then bowed before leaving the room. He made his way out of the huge building and into the storm that was hurling rain down from the dark clouds above. It started raining earlier that morning while Shikamaru worked on his plan in the library and it didn't stop raining since then. It wasn't as bad as the previous storm but if it continued raining then Shikamaru knew that it would cause some dangerous flooding around the village.  
He slowly made his way to the Nara compound so that he could hopefully sort everything out. He didn't return home after he left yesterday. Ino took him to the training grounds where she spared with him then Choji came and spared with him. Asuma and Kurenai saw them and turned it into a training session. The two senseis then took the three ninja to have dinner by Ichiraku's then Shikamaru decided to go to the library and begin working on his plan. He was still angry and didn't want to see his parents but he needed to sort things out with Yui. She didn't deserve not knowing everything especially if they were going to get married.

"You're back." Shikaku said when Shikamaru appeared in the lounge. Shikaku was doing some work in lounge while Yoshino could be heard doing something in the kitchen.

"I will leave soon so you don't have to worry about it." Shikamaru responded as he mother entered the room.

"Shikamaru, don't speak that way to your father." Yoshino told him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied then climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms. He went to the room Yui was using to see if she was there. He knocked on the door and Yui almost immediately opened it.

"I was worried about you." Yui told him as she allowed him to enter her room.

"Sorry about that. I just had to get away from my parents." Shikamaru apologised.

"Get those wet clothes off you." Yui told him as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yui wait." Shikamaru told her as he gently grabbed her hands. "I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" Yui asked him as she looked up at him.

"I love Sakura." Shikamaru calmly told her. "I know that telling you this is selfish of me and you don't deserve it but you deserve the truth and that is the truth. Before my parents came home with you and your parents, I was on my way home with Sakura. I was going to introduce her to my parents as my girlfriend or whatever you want to call it but then she was called to Lady Tsunade's office and I came home alone. When she found out then she ended it and that broke my heart. I went to her that night but I couldn't speak to her. I went to her apartment the next day and I saw her with someone else so I came home and had sex with you in the shower. I am sorry that I used you and I am sorry that you were forced into this. You don't deserve it. You should be with someone who wants to be with you and isn't hung up on someone else."

"Do you want to try and make our relationship work?" Yui asked him. Shikamaru looked in her eyes and he could see that she was close to tears.

"I don't deserve you." Shikamaru replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes. I want to make our relationship work."

"Are you and Sakura in a relationship?"

"No."

"The we are getting married." Yui said as she put her hands on his wet face. "I appreciate you telling me the truth. That's one of the foundations of having a solid relationship. That's all in the past now. We're here together in this moment right now. We're the present and we will be the future."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Definitely." Yui answered then kissed him.

*** **1 MONTH LATER*****

"You betrayed your family, you betrayed your clan, you betrayed your village. You helped a criminal escape and who knows what information you leaked to the criminal. The only reason why you're not being sent to Konoha Strict Correctional Facility right now is because the Kage are still deciding what to do with you." Ibiki stated. "Are you still refusing to talk?"

"Look into what really happened in the Land of Rice Fields." Shikamaru told him.

"What are you talking about?" Ibiki asked him.

"Ibiki, the Kage have made their decision." One of the members of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force told him.

 **I KNOW YOU GUYS AND GIRLS MIGHT BE CONFUSED BY THAT LAST PAST BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU A PIECE OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE STORY:) (THEY SENTENCE SHIKAMARU TO DEATH) (OR DO THEY?) WE WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	35. Chapter 35

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAY THAT ALL THE TIME. IF I AM POSTING SOMETHING THEN IT DEFINITELY IS A CHAPTER SO I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO IT BUT I CAN'T HELP IT I GUESS. ANYWAY, THIS IS STILL CONTINUING FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO IT IS STILL 'ONE MONTH LATER'.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Here is what we know." Lady Tsunade started. Shikamaru was seated at one end of a room with both his arms tied to each side of the metal chair he was sitting on. The five Kage were seated on the opposite side of him with his parents and the Yamanaka's sitting on the right side adjacent to the Kage and Ibiki, Asuma, Kakashi and Shizune sat on the opposite side of his parents.  
"We know that the kunoichi known as Yui Mikoto is working for Orochimaru. She is a master genjutsu user and an expert at long term infiltration. Her parents arranged to meet Yoshino and Shikaku Nara on their trip in regards to the Nara's planned marriage for their son, Shikamaru Nara. The Nara family and Mikoto family agreed to marriage between their children. Yui Mikoto and her family arrived at the village the day before we Kage had our meeting. Yui Mikoto then used her genjutsu to seduce Shikamaru and to be accepted by the Nara's. She began leaking information about Konoha to Orochimaru which allowed Orochimaru to send his ninja to attack and certain Konoha strategic points outside the village. Two weeks after Yui came to the village, Inoichi Yamanaka noticed the genjutsu around Shikaku Nara and the rest of the Nara family. He released them from the genjutsu and informed me. It took us another week to confirm that Yui Mikoto was the source of the leaked information. We then decided to give her false information in order to trap the ninja she was working with so that we could extract information out of them however we were unsuccessful and the enemy ninja committed suicide before we could get any information out of them. We planned to take Yui Mikoto into custody this afternoon however we were unable to find her or Shikamaru. Two hours ago Shikamaru entered the village through the main gates and was apprehended."

"That was a mouthful." Shikamaru commented.

"This is not a joke Shikamaru. Yui being out there does not only put Konoha at risk but puts every other village at risk." Gaara stated.

"Since Yui is a risk then that means I am a risk as well." Shikamaru concluded. "You might as well just kill me now then."

"You will tell us what you happened right now." the Raikage ordered him.

"Why should I tell you guys anything?" Shikamaru asked them. "All of you sitting here in this room made a fool out of me. You used me to get what you wanted and now that you don't have what you wanted you want to lock me up and accuse me of something that you can't prove I did."

"We know you ingested a certain poisons that will kill you if we try to enter your mind. We also know that if we try to work the poison out of your body quicker then it will kill you. If you really were innocent in all this then why go through all that trouble?" Lady Tsunade asked him.

"To put us at a stalemate." Shikamaru answered her. "I have about 20 hours, give or take, before the poison becomes ineffective which means that we will be here all night and for most of tomorrow."

"How did Yui escape?" the Mizukage asked him.

"She didn't escape." Shikamaru answered her as he smiled.

"So she's still in the village?" the Raikage asked him.

"I didn't say that." Shikamaru answered him.

"What are you saying then?" the Raikage asked again but Shikamaru could see that the Raikage was losing his nerve.

"I'm saying whatever I want to say really." Shikamaru stated.

"He's not going to be of any use to us." the Tsuchikage told them. "You taught him well Shikaku."

"Definitely your son." the Mizukage added.

"You shouldn't praise him so much. He got caught in the same genjutsu that my mother and I got caught in." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Why aren't they also being questioned?" Gaara asked.

"Exactly. I was the one being used so why aren't the ones that were controlling me being questioned as well?" Shikamaru added.

"He makes a fair point." the Tsuchikage agreed.

"Don't listen to him. He is trying to stir up trouble within us to make us doubt each other. For all we know, he could be telling us exactly what Yui wanted us to hear. He might still be under the genjutsu." Inoichi stated.

"You're a smart guy Yamanaka-san." Shikamaru told him. "Can I ask you a question?" Inoichi looked over at the Kage for approval and the Hokage nodded her head in agreement.

"Go ahead." Inoichi permitted Shikamaru.

"Did you stop pressuring Ino into an arranged marriage because you found out about Yui or did she actually manage to convince you that she was already in a relationship with Sai?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Shikamaru, coming after your mother and I is understandable but going after the Yamanaka's is unacceptable." Shikaku told his son.

"I am far from done with you and mom. I know we were an unconventional family but you and mom really embraced it. I am surprised they didn't move you guys up to a higher rank. You definitely deserve it after the double agent act that you guys put on. Hell, everyone in this room deserves an award after their performance. If this ninja thing doesn't work out for all of you then you guys can always go into the entertainment industry. I heard that it pays much more than being a ninja does and there's a much lower death rate." Shikamaru told them.

"Looks like you're a comedian now." the Raikage stated.

"My life has been a joke for the past month so I don't see why it should change. I think I should've gone into the entertainment industry." Shikamaru replied.

"Looks like we're going to be here all night then." Tsuchikage said.

"Let me tell you a story then. I think it might interest you more than you think." Shikamaru told him.

"Okay then boy, tell us the story." the Tsuchikage permitted him.

 *****1 WEEK AGO*****

"I know it's trivial and you can't really wear it when you go out on missions but it does symbolise that we're getting married." Shikamaru told Yui as they walked down the bustling streets of Konoha that morning.

"You have more important things to worry about right now." Yui replied pulling Shikamaru through the market with her arm hooked around his.

"This is important as well. This is our future we're talking about here." Shikamaru stated.

"Well if I mess up tonight then we won't have a future to plan for." Yui reminded him as she stopped by a stall and looked at the different vegetables.

"It's just dinner. You've been having dinner with my family for nearly a month now." Shikamaru pointed out.

"It's not 'just dinner'. Your mother asked me to cook. This is the most important meal of my life that I have to prepare. If your parents don't like my food then they might not want you to get married to me anymore." Yui told him as she turned to face him. "Do you understand how important this is to me?"

"Not really. My parents aren't that materialistic to judge you because of your cooking skills." Shikamaru replied.

"I think I liked you better when you were angry at your parents." Yui stated.

"And I think I like you better when we're in bed together." Shikamaru told her as he neared her then gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're not helping." Yui told him then looked over his shoulder. "Hinata!" Yui called the Hyuga heiress who was approaching them.

"Good morning Shikamaru-kun and Yui-chan." Hinata greeted them with a bow.

"Morning." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Hinata, can you help me shop for some ingredients I need?" Yui asked her.

"I thought I was helping you." Shikamaru replied.

"You're distracting me." Yui told him.

"Um... sure." Hinata nervously replied.

"Great." Yui happily said then kissed Shikamaru's cheek. "I will see you at home."

"Have fun." Shikamaru told them as Yui hooked her arm around Hinata's now and began walking through the market. Shikamaru turned around and was about to head home but he needed to get something first.

"Hi Shikamaru." Kurenai greeted him as she and Asuma bumped into him.

"Morning Kurenai and Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru returned their greeting.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?" Asuma asked him.

"Yui woke me up early to come grocery shopping with her but she left me for Hinata rather." Shikamaru informed them.

"Let me guess; you were kissing her too much or distracting." Kurenai guessed.

"Basically." Shikamaru confirmed as he scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh.

"All men are the same." Kurenai commented.

"Hey, I am not as lazy as Shikamaru." Asuma defended himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurenai asked him.

"Let's change the topic rather." Asuma suggested.

"What are you guys doing?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Just going for a walk really. We're not scheduled for any missions any time soon so I dragged this guy out of the house for a walk." Kurenai answered.

"Can I ask for your help then?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Need help with the chunin exams?" Asuma asked him.

"No. I have that sorted out. Everything is planned out so now we're just waiting for Kage and their genin to come." Shikamaru informed them.

"That's good to hear. What do you need help with then?" Kurenai asked.

"Yui is stressed about dinner tonight. The is the first time that she is cooking for my parents so she believes that if my parents don't like her food then they're calling the marriage off. Basically I want to get her a present so that her mind doesn't worry about it too much." Shikamaru answered her.

"That's really sweet of you Shikamaru." Kurenai stated.

"You really know how to keep the ladies happy." Asuma added.

"It's not really a question about how, it's a question about when. Timing is everything." Shikamaru told him.

"You could learn a thing from your student." Kurenai told her boyfriend.

"Technically he is not my student anymore." Asuma stated.

"Asuma-sensei, if it's one thing I learned, never tell a woman 'technically." Shikamaru told him.

"Let's just go before I technically kick your teacher's ass." Kurenai told Shikamaru.

"See what I mean?" Shikamaru asked as the two males laughed while following Kurenai.

 **YOU GUYS AND GIRLS CAN SEE WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO (IF YOU CAN THEN YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME BECAUSE I CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO). I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO CONFUSING BECAUSE IT'S ALREADY A STUPID STORY SO I DON'T NEED IT TO BE CONFUSING AS WELL. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	36. Chapter 36

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED THEN I THINK I FIGURED IT OUT. EVERY TIME I SKIP TO A DIFFERENT TIME THEN I WILL STICK TO THAT TIME UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE. I WILL BE SWITCHING BETWEEN THE PAST AND THE PRESENT. IT'S ACTUALLY FUN THAT WAY. HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"The food is delicious." Shikaku said that night as they sat by the dining table enjoying the meal Yui prepared for them.

"Definitely." Shikamaru agreed. "Looks like you have competition mom."

"I don't mind. Yui can cook for us every night if you guys like. It would mean less work for me." Yoshino replied.

"Your husband and son seems to be rubbing their laziness off onto you Mrs Nara." Yui jokingly told her.

"Living with them so long has turned me into one of them it seems." Yoshino agreed as the two females let out a laugh.

"Shikamaru has been working hard these past few weeks though. He seems to have turned over a new leaf." Shikaku pointed out.

"If I am getting married then it's time that I start maturing." Shikamaru stated while his parents looked at each other. Instead of smiling and being proud of their son, the Nara parents had a blank look on their faces and looked like they were having some sort of a telepathic conversation.

"I heard that the Kazekage and his genin will be arriving tomorrow." Shikaku said breaking eye contact with his wife.

"I invited all the Kage to come a couple of days before the exams start so that their genin can acclimatise to their new surroundings ensuring that they perform at their best during the exam." Shikamaru explained.

"That's pretty good thinking." Yui commented.

"That's kind of our clan's speciality." Shikamaru proudly replied.

"Looks like they skipped that gene with you." Yui shot back as she smirked.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as a smiled played on his lips as he looked at Yui sitting opposite him.

"Shikamaru, are you sure that it's safe for the Kage to come to the village given the recent raids outside the village last week?" Shikaku asked him.

"No one is stupid enough to take on one of the Kage and I have arranged some security for the Kage and their entourage. They will reach the village safely." Shikamaru ensured his father.

"What about the security during the exams?" Yui asked him. "I'm sure that the Kage leaving their village for extended periods of time can't be safe for the village."

"The exams will last for a maximum of one week. I'm sure that the Kage have made the necessary arrangements for the safety of their villages during that time." Shikamaru informed them. "As for security during the exams, all ninja that aren't on any missions will be assigned to different points around the village. No one will be able to enter the village without being spotted. I have arranged with the Hyuga's and Inuzuka's to do regular security sweeps in the village during the exams and the representatives of each village will provide personal provide security to their village's genin. Everyone inside the village will be safe. I don't know about the security outside the village though. How is that going dad?"

"Because of the raids outside the village, Lady Tsunade has ordered that we move all our information from the rest of our bases to the northern one. It will be easier to protect one base than three. They will start moving the one furthest from the northern base first." Shikaku informed them.

"How's the security going to be around those bases though? It's not like you can protect all the remaining bases while moving the information." Shikamaru stated.

"That was my concern as well but we can't do anything about it. When we start tomorrow then the other bases will each only have four ninja protecting them. The only thing we can do is hope that they don't get attacked really. You can't plan for everything." Shikaku said but Shikamaru noticed the anger and frustration in their tone.

"You're doing your best. You've informed Lady Tsunade about the risk so if she wants to go ahead with the plan then you've done your best." Shikamaru told him.

"You always do your best honey." Yoshino told her husband then grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss. Shikamaru noticed it and immediately thought it was strange. His parents never showed any sort of affection around him. They hardly showed a softer side around him yet here they were showing a romantic side in front of him and Yui.  
"Enough talk about work. How about talking about the wedding ceremony?" Yoshino suggested.

"I actually wanted to hear more about the wedding ceremony." Yui agreed.

"Before we talk about it, there's something I need to do first." Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"What are you doing Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked her son while he walked around the table until he reached Yui.

"I know we didn't finish our discussion earlier but I took the initiative." Shikamaru told the girl as she turned in her seat to face him. He immediately got on one knee then took out a ring from his pocket and held it in front of Yui. Her eyes immediately lit up as she put her hands in front of her mouth in surprise.  
"Will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked her. She immediately nodded her head in agreement as tears made their way down her cheek.

"Yes." Yui happily said as Shikamaru took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Shikamaru stood up as she stood up as well then kissed her. He was truly happy and he could tell that she was too.

"Looks like you get to rule over me for the rest of my life." Shikamaru told her as their foreheads rested against each others.

"I love you." Yui confidently told him.

"I love you." Shikamaru nervously replied then kissed her again.

"Come on guys, stop now." Yoshino told them causing the two young ninja to stop but still hold onto each other.

"We're happy for you guys but you don't see my wife and I kissing each other like that in front of you." Shikamaru added.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru apologised then kissed Yui's forehead before sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"Where were we?" Yoshino asked then continued their discussion.

*** **Present Day*****

"So that was how your father planted the false information." the Raikage concluded. "Pretty clever."

"He's manipulative like that. I guess I was like his shadow and he was controlling me perfectly." Shikamaru stated.

"I want to know something though; did you love her?" the Mizukage asked him.

"At that moment I did. I don't know how much of her ability I was affected by but if she could make me fall in love with her in about three weeks then she is truly a master." Shikamaru answered her. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Please do." the Mizukage asked him.

"How long has Sasuke been working for you?" Shikamaru asked.

 **SASUKE? WHAT THE F*** DOES SASUKE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS? HELL, HE HASN'T EVEN BEEN MENTIONED IN THE STORY SINCE SAKURA AND SHIKAMARU SPENT THE NIGHT TOGETHER AND SHE CRIED IN HIS ARMS. SHIKAMARU AND YUI GETTING MARRIED WAS KIND OF CUTE THOUGH. STILL DON'T LIKE SHIKAMARU'S PARENTS. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE UNDERSTANDING THE STORY SO FAR. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	37. Chapter 37

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LET'S SEE IF THE KAGE CAN ANSWER SHIKAMARU AND EXPLAIN WHAT ALL THIS HAS TO DO WITH SASUKE. I NEED ANSWERS AND I NEED THEM NOW. I CAN'T RELAX UNTIL I KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Sasuke is not working for me nor has he ever worked for me." the Mizukage stated.

"I believe you." Shikamaru told her. "Let me rephrase my question then; How long has Sasuke been an informant for the Kage?"

"Sasuke has never been an informant or anything other than a rogue ninja to us." the Raikage stated.

"Come on Raikage-sama; don't start lying to me now." Shikamaru told him. "For everyone who doesn't know; Sasuke has been giving information to the Kage and in return the Kage don't arrest him or bring him back to the village. If I had to guess, I would think that Sasuke started doing this after he betrayed Orochimaru. Obviously killing Orochimaru is nearly impossible but Sasuke does have a vendetta against him so he wouldn't mind hunting down Orochimaru. Sasuke still wants to kill Itachi as well but I guess he hasn't found his brother yet."

"Why would we believe you?" Ibiki asked him.

"Good question. Let me tell you what happened." Shikamaru replied.

 *****6 DAYS AGO*****

"Are you sure you have to go right now?" Yui asked Shikamaru as she laid in his bed the next morning.

"I have to unfortunately. I want to get an update on the forest and make sure that everything is in place for the chunin exams before I meet with Gaara and Tsunade later." Shikamaru answered her while he continued dressing.

"You work too much."

"I never thought anyone would ever tell me that."

"Well you're making us say that."

"I'm not making you say anything. That I leave for when we have our fun at night." Shikamaru shot back at Yui causing her to throw him with a pillow.

"You're an ass." She responded as she laughed.

"I've been told that once or twice. I guess that hasn't changed." Shikamaru replied then made his way towards the girl lying on his bed. "I will see you later."

"Don't stay away too long." Yui told him then went closer to him and kissed him.

"I will bring Temari home with me then you girls can go party again." Shikamaru suggested.

"No thank you. When Temari parties then she goes all out." Yui replied causing him to let out a laugh.

"No Temari then." Shikamaru agreed. "Have fun dealing with my mom."

"I think I am going to stay right here until you come back rather." Yui replied.

"Good luck with that then." Shikamaru told her as he walked out of the room. He made his way down the stairs then went to the kitchen. He saw that the back door was open so his mother must've been in the backyard or the forest. He took an apple then made his way out of the house through the front door. He began eating the green fruit while he made his way through the village streets.

"Shikamaru!" Choji called him. He turned around then saw his chubby friend making his way towards him.

"Hey Cho." Shikamaru greeted him.

"What are you doing Shikamaru?" Choji asked him while they continued walking again.

"Just going to go check on the forest and make sure that everything is set for the chunin exams." Shikamaru answered him. "What are you doing?"

"I was on my way towards the training fields. Naruto, Lee and Sai said that they were going to train so I was going to join them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're the leader of the chunin exams and Ino is working with her father so I have to start going up in the ranks as well."

"Who would've thought that the two of us actually want to do work?" Shikamaru asked him causing them to laugh.

"I don't think Ino would recognise us right now." Choji added.

"I don't even recognise us right now." Shikamaru stated while they continued laughing.

"You're getting married so I guess things are changing." Choji pointed out.

"You seem to be getting along pretty well with a certain Kumo kunoichi as well." Shikamaru told him. He noticed the shy smile that Choji had on his face. "You're in charge of protecting the Kumo genin with them during the exams so don't get too distracted by her charm."

"I won't." Choji quickly replied.

"Good. Don't hurt yourself." Shikamaru told his friend as they came to the path Choji needed to take to get to the training fields.

"I will try my best. See you later Shikamaru." Choji said then walked down the path while Shikamaru continued on his way. He made it to his destination then spoke to the ninja that was placed there in order to maintain the forest and get it ready for the exams. He explained some of the things to them before deciding to make his way back to the village. He took a shortcut that was unused by most civilians since it had been the hunting grounds for a couple of ferocious beasts over the past years. Shikamaru didn't mind using that path since he had the means to protect himself from those creatures but while he was on the path he could feel another stronger presence.  
He quickly went off the path and hid behind a tree and tried to hide until whatever that strong presence was appeared or disappeared. It took a couple of minutes before Shikamaru finally saw a figure on the path. As it came closer he could see that it was a male with dark spiky hair then Shikamaru started making out the features of the person; Sasuke.  
Plans raced through Shikamaru's mind to trap Sasuke but then one question plagued his mind; why was Sasuke returning from the village? He ignored then quickly came up with a plan. Once Sasuke was in range, Shikamaru began quickly joining the shadows of the trees together creating one massive shadow around Sasuke then immediately shot the shadows towards Sasuke's shadow. He jumped into the air but Shikamaru immediately lifted his shadows up and caught Sasuke before he could jump higher. He brought the rogue Uchiha down to the ground and trapped him with his shadows.

"You've improved Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he stood trapped by the shadows.

"Thanks I guess." Shikamaru replied while he emerged from the trees then went closer to Sasuke but kept his shadows around him. "It's been a while."

"It has. I see you're leading the chunin exams this time." Sasuke replied.

"It's a drag but at least I don't have to go on any missions." Shikamaru told him. "Why are you coming from the village?"

"I just came to tie up some loose ends." Sasuke stated.

"You and I were comrades once so don't lie to me." Shikamaru told him. "I know that you can easily escape from my jutsu yet you're choosing to stay put. That tells me two things; one, you don't want to kill me and two, you don't want anyone else to know that you're here in the village."

"Still a genius it seems." Sasuke confirmed.

"You're still the prodigy of the Uchiha clan." Shikamaru reminded him. "What are you doing here Sasuke? Please don't make me blow your cover." Shikamaru used his shadows then took three kunai with exploding tags on it and sent it into the forest in different directions.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes." Sasuke stated.

"I know how good you are with the shuriken jutsu but even you can't hit three blind spots that are at least 10 meters away from you in every direction at the same time before they explode."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked him.

"I will take my chances." Shikamaru answered him as the two of them stared each other down.

"I just came to warn Lady Tsunade about something." Sasuke answered and Shikamaru could see that he was telling the truth.

"Does Naruto and Sakura know you're here?" Shikamaru asked as he withdrew his kunai and his shadows from Sasuke.

"Do you think I would be able to walk out of this village if they did?"

"You should talk to them. Naruto made a promise to Sakura to bring you back."

"I know."

"Are you going to let him continue trying to get you back when you have no intention of returning?"

"I can't return until I reach my goal."

"Goal of killing Itachi or Orochimaru?"

"Both."

"They're both extremely dangerous ninja. Are you sure that you will be fine on your own? If Naruto finds out that you died then I don't think anything will be able to stop him from releasing the nine tails."

"Hinata will stop him."

"You're placing a lot on her."

"She knows who and what Naruto is. She's ready for anything that happens." Sasuke said as he began walking towards Shikamaru still following the path. "I heard you're getting married as well."

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied as Sasuke stopped just as he was about to pass Shikamaru.

"Don't trust Yui, she's not who you think she is." Sasuke warned him then disappeared.

 **LOOKS LIKE SASUKE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YUI NOT BEING WHO WE THOUGHT SHE WAS. SASUKE BEING AN INFORMANT FOR THE KAGE WAS A BIT OF A SURPRISE BUT THEN AGAIN, MAYBE HE IS USING THEM TO GET INFORMATION ABOUT ITACHI AND OROCHIMARU. THIS STORY IS BECOMING MORE COMPLICATED BY THE CHAPTER. ON A LIGHTER NOTE; CHOJI AND KARUI SEEM TO BE GETTING CLOSER. I GUESS THERE'S A SILVER LINING. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	38. Chapter 38

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY GETTING INTERESTING TO TYPE, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT READING IT. YOU PROBABLY STILL HATE ME BUT I CAN TAKE IT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

 *****PRESENT DAY*****

"How do you honestly know that Sasuke wasn't lying to you?" Lady Tsunade asked Shikamaru.

"Like I said; he could've killed me but he didn't and he didn't want to be exposed so that was enough for me." Shikamaru answered her. "Obviously I am certain of it now after I did my research. Being the leader of the chunin exams really gives you access to a lot of restricted information. I like it."

"What information would that be?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Mostly the mission reports where two villages joined forces to take down an enemy. Obviously I focused on Sasuke's targets, Orochimaru and Itachi, so I had my base. Every time there was a joint mission regarding one of those two, there always seemed to be information coming from an anonymous source. The furthest date that I could find for this anonymous source was seven months ago which also happens to be around the time Orochimaru apparently went into hiding. It's just too much of a coincidence don't you think?" Shikamaru replied.

"I told you that he was impressive." Gaara told his fellow Kage.

"Sasuke warned you about Yui so why didn't you research his claim?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Why didn't I research the girl I proposed to less than 24 hours before that? The girl that has been nothing but loyal, kind and honest to me? The girl that my parents wanted me to marry?" Shikamaru asked him. "Forgive me for not interrogating her and for trusting her rather than a rogue ninja."

"You seemed to trust that rogue ninja more than you trusted us." Lady Tsunade pointed out.

"Every ninja knows that their Kage never tells them everything. Clearly it isn't just their Kage that they can't trust but their own parents and comrades as well." Shikamaru stated.

"You can understand why we couldn't tell you anything Shikamaru." Yoshino told him.

"Well look how well that turned out for you mom." Shikamaru replied. "Why didn't you ask me to help you guys? I could've gotten more information out of her. She was the enemy yet she trusted me. I could've destroyed her then we wouldn't have been sitting here today. You guys never trust me to do anything. You say that you want me to take over as head of the clan yet you do things like this and leave me in the dark."

"Is this your way of acting out because we didn't inform you of our plan?" Shikaku asked him.

"If I wanted to act out then do you think Yui would've lasted a week in the village? Do you honestly think I would've still been in the village if I wanted to act out? Any one of the Kage would've accepted me into their village so do you really think I would've stayed in our clan if I wanted to act out?" Shikamaru shot back.

"Don't get cocky boy." the Raikage warned him.

"My apologise Raikage-sama." Shikamaru replied. "I did ask Yui about Sasuke though. Looks like I didn't fully trust her."

 *****6 DAYS AGO*****

"What's bothering you?" Yui asked Shikamaru as they laid in bed that night.

"Just trying to figure some things out." Shikamaru answered her while she crawled onto his stomach chest then put her arms around his neck then placed kisses on his jaw.

"No more thinking about work." Yui told him then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Fine." Shikamaru agreed as he wrapped his arms around his future wife. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"The one that survived when his family got murdered?" Yui asked while she put on a confused expression.

"Yeah." Shikamaru confirmed.

"I've heard about him but I haven't met him. He is working with Orochimaru right?" Yui asked.

"Yes. My first mission as a chunin was to get Sasuke back but I failed. My whole team, including me, nearly died. I got rescued by Temari and Choji nearly died when he took his family's secret food pills." Shikamaru informed her.

"Hey, you survived so that is all that matters. Your friends are all still alive and they're happy. We're happy." Yui told him.

"I know. It's just that Naruto's goal in life is to bring Sasuke back then become hokage. I feel partly responsible for Sasuke getting away the first time." Shikamaru stated.

"You'll get him someday. I know you will." Yui said then kissed him again. "Now let's go sleep. You need the rest."

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru replied as he smiled at the girl lying in his arms. All doubt in his mind about Yui that Sasuke created seemed to vanish like a ghost and all Shikamaru felt in that moment was complete and utter bliss.

Shikamaru woke up early the next morning and decided to go the Leaf Intelligence headquarters in the village. Something was nagging at him about Sasuke being in the village. He was to calm for this to be his first time being in the village after he ran away.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked him as she stood in the lobby of the building with Tonton in her arms.

"I am looking for the mission reports for the past year." Shikamaru answered her.

"Why?" Shizune asked him. Shikamaru could see that she was hiding something but he didn't care what it was. All he wanted to do was to get his hands on the mission reports.

"I want to profile the types of rogue ninja that might be out there so that I can get an idea of the strength of the enemy if they decide to attack. It's better to know the enemy before you face them." Shikamaru stated.

"Of course." Shizune agreed. "Follow me." she began walking through the building and Shikamaru recognised a few faces from the times he joined his father. Shizune led him to a large room with lots of shelves and labels on the them.  
"The mission reports are all here except for a few recent ones that Lady Tsunade may be using at her office. As you can see, they're labelled by months so if you take anyone out then put them back in the right place." Shizune informed him.

"Can I take the ones I want to the library? It's literally just across the street." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I guess but return them by tonight." Shizune replied.

"Thanks." Shikamaru told her then began walking to the most recent mission reports. He scanned through them looking for certain ones then noticed that Shizune was gone. He continued searching for the ones that he wanted then began working his way back for the entire year. He only found four reports that had the information that he needed so he took the four scrolls then made his way out of the building to the library where he could work in peace.

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" Shikamaru heard Sakura ask snapping him out of his thoughts a couple of hours later. He immediately started to panic at Sakura's question. Sasuke didn't want her to know what he was doing and if Lady Tsunade wanted her to know then she would've told her so it wasn't Shikamaru's place to inform Sakura. He couldn't hide the mission reports or the books that he was referring to so he needed to think of something else.

"Not that I know of." Shikamaru calmly answered her then looked up at the pink haired ninja. He avoided her as much as he could after she fell asleep in his arms because he knew that if he had continued seeing her every day then he wouldn't have had been able to care for Yui like he wanted to.

"Then why do you have mission reports and books about the Uchiha's?" Sakura asked him.

"It's none of your business." Shikamaru told her.

"None of my business?" Sakura asked. "He was my teammate. He was my friend. I knew more about him than I know about you. He saved me and helped me so how is it none of my business?"

"Because this really has nothing to do about you." Shikamaru told her then turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"If you want to know anything about Sasuke..."

"Then I will ask Naruto or Kakashi."

"Are you still hurt because of what happened between us?" Sakura asked him. "Get over it."

"You might not have thought about our relationship as anything more than just another failed one but I loved you Sakura and I can't just get over that."

"You seem to be getting over it just fine from what I can see. You even proposed to Yui and got her that ring."

"You're the one that told me to go be with her because you didn't want me."

"It's not that I didn't want you, it's that I couldn't have you."

"You didn't want me like you wanted Sasuke. He left and I was here. I have always been here and I fell in love with you but you still weren't able to get over Sasuke. I was willing to give you everything but you pulled away and ended our relationship. It's not that you couldn't have me, it's because I was not worth fighting for."

"Just tell me why you are looking into the Uchiha's." Sakura told Shikamaru as she gave up on their discussion.

"I think you should just leave me alone. We can keep our relationship professional." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine." Sakura angrily agreed then stormed away. Shikamaru tried to focus on his work but he couldn't help but think about Sakura. He still wanted her even though he was getting married to Yui. He hoped that distancing himself from Sakura would change his feelings towards her but it didn't. It remained the same; he loved her.

 **LOOKS LIKE THERES STILL SOME SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA. I LIKE IT. THROWING SASUKE IN THE MIX EVEN IF IT DOESN'T AFFECT THEIR RELATIONSHIP ADDS MORE DRAMA THAN SHIKAMARU GETTING MARRIED TO YUI I THINK. WE'LL HAVE TO SEE HOW THAT PLAYS OUT. THE KAGE ARE IRRITATING ME A LITTLE AND SHIKAMARU'S PARENTS ARE STILL ASSES. DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THEY'RE CHANGING ANY TIME SOON SO WE WILL JUST HAVE TO ENDURE IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	39. Chapter 39

**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS (IF YOU DO THEN TELL ME TOO, SHARING IS CARING). HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LOOKS LIKE WE ENDED OFF WITH A FIGHT BETWEEN SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA. HOPEFULLY THEY CAN SORT IT OUT IN THIS CHAPTER. OR MAYBE SASUKE COMES BACK AND GETS TOGETHER WITH SAKURA. THAT'S A TURN OF EVENTS I WOULDN'T EXPECT.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

 *****3 DAYS AGO*****

"Is everyone clear on what they have to do?" Shikamaru asked the representatives of each village at the end of their meeting.

"Yes now are we finished already because you killed my brain." Kurotsuchi replied.

"We're finished." Shikamaru told her as he laughed. "I will see all of you again at the beginning of the chunin exams."

"This is going to be one crazy chunin exams." Kankuro stated while everyone stood up.

"I agree. If the genin get through the preliminary rounds then they already deserve to be chunin." Darui added.

"They have to go through everything we did so no shortcuts." Neji stated.

"Says the one who got beaten in the final rounds." Temari shot back.

"I remember you being defeated as well." Neji replied.

"Wanna fight Hyuga?" Temari challenged him.

"Why are you always looking for a fight troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked her while they began walking out of the building.

"Don't start with me lazy ass. You already put us through that boring meeting so don't give me another reason to beat you up after the exams." Temari told him

"Kankuro, what are you feeding your sister?" Darui joked causing them everyone to let out a laugh.

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Temari stated as her frustration got the better of her.

"I'll see you bunch of idiots around the village then." Shikamaru told them as he turned down one of the streets while all of them headed in the direction of the hotels they were staying in.

"Shikamaru." Ino called him as she came running towards him.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Shikamaru asked her.

"We're having a small party at the barbecue place in town. You and Yui are invited." Ino informed him.

"Who's we?" Shikamaru asked her. "You and Sai?"

"There's nothing going on between Sai and I. I am teaching him about how to understand women." Ino answered him.

"Sign me up for that class as well then." Shikamaru jokingly told her as he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Just make sure that your lazy ass and fiancé are there." Ino told him.

"We will be." Shikamaru replied.

"And stop fighting with Sakura. You guys are so frustrating. You're not even in a relationship anymore so why do you guys still fight? Just move on already." Ino told him.

"I tried to but she keeps coming to me. She's the one who ended our relationship so shouldn't she be the one staying away from me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know and I don't care anymore. Just stop fighting with her and making her angry, got that." Ino replied.

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru told her causing her to roll her eyes.

"See you later." Ino said then turned around and walked away. Shikamaru continued on his way home again. He wanted to rest a little before the party. Hopefully Yui wouldn't be making too much noise trying to figure what she was going to wear. He got home but the house was quiet. He went up to his room to hopefully see Yui but she wasn't there. He went to his parents room but they weren't there either.

"Mom?" Shikamaru shouted when he came down the stairs again.

"Study." came the reply. Shikamaru made his way to the study then saw his mother sitting behind the desk that his father usually sat behind.

"Hey mom." Shikamaru greeted his mother who was busy writing something down.

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring just like I expected. Where's dad?"

"Probably by the Hokage's office of by the Intelligence headquarters."

"And Yui?"

"She said she was heading to the training grounds. She's been in a bad mood all day."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want to speak to me about it."

"I will go find out what's wrong. Yui and I got invited to a party tonight so I don't think we will be joining you for dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Yoshino replied as Shikamaru left the room. He unenthusiastically made his way back out of the house then jumped onto the rooftops of the houses until he reached the training fields. He saw Yui practising her taijutsu against the wooden structures that were set up one side.

"You're scary when you're mad." Shikamaru told her as he approached her.

"I don't want to talk Shikamaru." Yui replied.

"I didn't come here to talk." Shikamaru said as he stopped both her hands. "These wooden structures need a break."

"Are you sure you want to fight me Shikamaru?" Yui asked him.

"Nope but it's worth a shot right?" Shikamaru nervously asked.

"Your funeral." Yui replied then got into a fighting stance. Shikamaru got into a fighting stance of his own but looked more unbalanced than Yui did. She immediately started nearing him then launched a series of attacks. Shikamaru could see that she was highly trained in taijutsu but he could easily defend himself. Those training sessions with the Hyuga's and Lee that Ino dragged him and Choji to was finally paying off. They continued fighting and Yui landed more than a few shots against Shikamaru. He knew he was going to feel the pain of the bruises he was receiving later. Yui wasn't pulling her attacks or going easy on Shikamaru.  
He easily figured out the weak spot in her defence then waited until the perfect time before launching a counter attack. He attacked every spot besides her weak spot then allowed her to counter attack but before she launch any attack he quickly hooked his leg around hers then dodged a punch and pushed her down to the ground. He put one hand behind her head and wrapped his arm around her back so that she didn't hurt herself as they fell.

"You really don't care if I am going to be your husband." Shikamaru playfully told her as he took his hands out from under her and placed them on either side of her so that he didn't hurt her while he was on top of her.

"You wanted to fight me." Yui reminded him.

"True but now I want to do this." Shikamaru said then lowered his head and kissed her. They continued kissing getting lost in their own world but then they heard someone clearing their throat causing them to stop. They looked up then saw the familiar grey haired ninja standing near them with his mask covering most of his face.  
"Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said as he got up then gently lifted Yui up as well.

"Sorry to interrupt Shikamaru but Lady Tsunade would like to see you." Kakashi told him.

"I'll be their soon." Shikamaru replied. Kakashi nodded then disappeared again.

"Looks like you have to go." Yui told him.

"I am not leaving until I know what's bothering you." Shikamaru told her.

"It's nothing. I've just been missing my parents I guess." Yui replied as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, I understand. We will go to them the week after next week. I want to see who the people are that raised such a beautiful person and thank them for making her sweet, soft, caring, strong, sexy..."

"Stop." Yui playfully told him as she smiled while looking at him then neared him and kissed him. "Are you sure you want to go visit them with me?"

"Definitely." Shikamaru answered her then kissed her again.

"Go to your meeting." Yui told him.

"Okay. We got invited to a party at the barbecue place tonight unless you want to stay at home." Shikamaru told her.

"We can go to the party."

"Are you sure? Temari's going to be there." Shikamaru informed her.

"I will behave." Yui replied as they smiled.

 **NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE SHIKAMARU AND YUI, YOU CAN'T HELP BUT ADMIT THAT THEY ARE CUTE (MAYBE YOU CAN BUT JUST DON'T DO IT). IF SHIKASAKU DOESN'T WORK OUT THEN I VOTE FOR SHIKAYUI. LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO ANOTHER PARTY. ROUND 2 OF SAKURA VS YUI? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND READ. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	40. Chapter 40

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. LET'S SEE IF SHIKAMARU AND YUI CAN CONTINUE THEIR ROMANCE A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE I GO TO THE PART WHERE SHIKAMARU FINDS OUT WHO YUI REALLY IS. WHAT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT HAPPENED TO YUI? DID SHE ESCAPE OR NOT? SHIKAMARU WASN'T CLEAR ABOUT THAT WHEN THE RAIKAGE ASKED HIM SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH HIM AND YUI. HOPEFULLY WE FIND OUT THIS CHAPTER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"That's basically it." Shikamaru told the female hokage when he finished informing her about the meeting.

"It's a very detailed plan you created." Lady Tsunade commented.

"I need the Kage to feel confident in our abilities and to relax during the exams so that they make an objective conclusion about their genin."

"I, for one, feel very confident in your ability to lead lead this chunin exams."

"Thank you."

"I heard that you proposed to Yui. A little unnecessary don't you think?"

"True but I am just trying to make her feel welcomed here. She uprooted her life to come her so it's only fair that I do everything to make her feel comfortable and happy."

"Did you celebrate with her all night?" Lady Tsunade asked him as a sly smile played on her lips.

"We were together all night." Shikamaru nervously replied as he tried to smile. "I don't know if she went out of the house the next morning because I found her lying in my bed when I got back home that evening."

"Looks like you know how to please your lady."

"I try my best." Shikamaru replied feeling a little uncomfortable. "Can I be excused? I am already late for a party."

"You may leave. Have fun." Lady Tsunade told him. Shikamaru bowed then quickly made his way out of the room and nearly ran out of the building. He jumped from roof to roof as he quickly made his way home. He landed next to his father who was walking on the path to the front door.

"Good evening Shikamaru." Shikaku greeted his son.

"Good evening dad." Shikamaru politely replied. "Anything happen that I should know about?"

"One of the bases got attacked last night." Shikaku informed his son as they entered the house.

"Did they take anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fortunately we were able to overpower them. We tried to capture instead of kill them but when they saw that they were going to be caught, they killed themselves." Shikaku answered.

"Ino's father can still get information out of their bodies."

"There were no bodies. They killed themselves then turned into dust."

"Sounds like something Orochimaru would be behind."

"That's what we're thinking as well. We will look into it further tomorrow. For now we're just focused on getting all the information to one place."

"Shikamaru; Ino came to fetch Yui already so I guess you're late." Yoshino informed her son as she appeared in the lounge.

"I figured as much. My meeting with Lady Tsunade ran longer than I expected." Shikamaru explained.

"Well go shower you and dress you. Don't keep her waiting too long." Yoshino told her son. Shikamaru quickly climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom then took a quick shower before going to his room and dressing him. He was about to leave his room when he tripped over one of Yui's pants. He picked it up but then heard something drop onto the floor. He saw a small flute lying on the ground. It was as big as the size of his middle finger. He smiled at the small toy then remembered his battle against Tayuya. She used a much bigger flute than the one Shikamaru had in his hand but he didn't mind the memory. Yui was right about him being happy that everyone survived. Shikamaru put flute on his desk so that no one could tramp on it and break then made his way out of the room.

"I'm leaving." Shikamaru announced when he reached the front door.

"Be safe." Yoshino replied. He exited the house then made his way to the barbecue place at a relaxed pace. He wasn't rushing but he wasn't strolling. He wanted to enjoy the perfect night that was beginning. It was uncharacteristically warm especially when this was the time of the year it rained the most but he wasn't complaining. He reached his destination then instantly heard talking and laughter so he knew that was the destination. He was about to walk towards his destination but he immediately spotted Sakura coming out of the bathroom. She wore a light blue dress that seemed to melt seamlessly onto her body. Shikamaru felt captured by her beauty. It felt like she was controlling his shadow with every step she took.

"Hey." Sakura greeted him immediately snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey." Shikamaru returned her greeting. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sakura replied. He allowed her to lead the way to the rest of the but he could smell her perfume radiating off her body immediately capturing him once again.

"Finally." Ino frustratingly said once she saw Shikamaru. He immediately took a look around at who was at the two tables that were pushed together to form one long table that could fit everyone in. He looked around and saw that all of his friends from the village was there along with, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri, Darui, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

"Sorry about being so late. My meeting with Lady Tsunade ran longer than I expected." I told them then made my way around the table and sat down between Choji and Yui.

"Were you discussing the bases being attacked?" Gaara asked.

"What bases were attacked?" Tenten asked.

"Three of the five bases outside the village were attacked these past few weeks." Gaara informed them.

"Why weren't we told?" Naruto asked. "We would've stopped them by the first one already."

"Maybe that's why you weren't told. You're too arrogant." Kiba told him.

"You two, shut up. It's not cool to argue like that." Samui told them.

"Naruto is right, why weren't we informed?" Neji asked and everyone turned to Gaara.

"The first two were unexpected. The last one we luckily sent ninja in time to protect the base." Gaara answered.

"Why did they kill themselves and turn into dust?" Shino asked.

"How did you know that?" Shikamaru asked him.

"My bugs were watching." Shino answered.

"They probably did that so that my dad can't get information out of them." Ino stated.

"C-Can your dad get information out of them when they're d-dead as well?" Chojuro asked her.

"Yes." Ino proudly answered.

"Sounds like Orochimaru's work." Neji stated.

"If Orochimaru is involved then wouldn't Sasuke be as well?" Darui asked.

"Sasuke will never do that." Naruto quickly told them.

"True. I heard Sasuke took down a rogue ninja close to our village for us a couple of months ago so I don't think he is working with Orochimaru anymore." Kurotsuchi stated.

"Is that why you were looking into Sasuke a couple of days ago Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him while she stared suspiciously at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Naruto asked him as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Look, from what I know, Sasuke fought Orochimaru and forced him into hiding seven months ago. I don't know why they fought but Sasuke has been hunting him and his brother, Itachi, ever since. I don't know if he is alone or is travelling with someone but until he kills those two, I don't think he will be coming back to the village any time soon." Shikamaru informed them.

"As long as Sasuke is not working with Orochimaru then I will take it." Kiba stated.

"Yeah. If he isn't working with Orochimaru then he can come back home." Ino added.

"Sasuke Uchiha does not have a home." Sai said.

"We are his home." Naruto told him but Sai looked more confused.

"I don't understand." Sai replied.

"We'll get there." Ino told him.

"I have a question though; why is Lee not talking?" Shikamaru asked them.

"He lost a bet." Omoi informed him.

"His punishment is that he can't talk for an hour." Temari stated.

"You guys are evil." Shikamaru commented.

"It was actually the girls' idea." Gaara corrected me causing us to laugh.

"Were you one of the girls?" Shikamaru asked Yui.

"She's the one who suggested." Temari said as she smiled at Yui who was blushing as she looked down at her plate of food.

"Did she now?" Shikamaru slyly asked them.

"Yes. They turned sweet little Yui into one of them." Kiba stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked him.

"Yeah. Do you want a beating so badly dog boy?" Temari asked him.

"You sound like Naruto now." Shikamaru told Temari causing them to laugh.

"Yui, please punch your fiancé for me." Temari told her. Shikamaru immediately looked at her to see if she was going to do it.

"You really don't want to punch me." Shikamaru told Yui.

"Why not? What does he have on you Yui?" Kurotsuchi asked her. Shikamaru went closer to her ear then whispered something to her causing her blush to darken even more as a smile crept across her face. He ended it by bringing her hand up to his mouth then gently kissing it.

"Hey, not couple stuff at the table." Naruto told them.

"You and Hinata do it as well." Kankuro pointed out.

"Guys, I think Lee wants to say something." Shikamaru told them as he looked at over Lee who desperately wanted to speak but forced himself not to.

"You still have 38 minutes left Lee. Are you sure you want to stop now?" Ino asked him.

"What's the consequences if he speaks?" Shikamaru asked them.

"All the girls get to punch him." Akatsuchi answered him.

"Even Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Especially Sakura." Ino answered him.

"Damn, you girls definitely are evil." Shikamaru told them as the girls laughed.

 *****PRESENT DAY*****

"Excuse me everyone." Kurenai said as she entered the room with a scroll in her hands.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're just in time for my favourite part of the story." Shikamaru told her as she put the scroll down in front of Lady Tsunade then went over and took a seat next to Asuma.  
"Let me guess, that's the scroll that is telling you that I was bluffing about taking those berries." Shikamaru told them.

"Looks like your 20 hours just vanished." the Raikage told him.

"It was inevitable. I can't take those berries either or else it would've killed me." Shikamaru stated.

"No it wouldn't have." Yoshino replied.

"I took the ones that denies access to my brain first. If I had take the other berries then the mixture would've killed me." Shikamaru explained.

"What was your plan then?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Do you honestly think that after all this I have a plan?" Shikamaru asked his father. "You guys broke my trust and faith in this village and every other village. I just want to see you guys fail."

"Then why not join Orochimaru like Yui?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Orochimaru wants to destroy the village. All I want to do is show everyone just how untrustworthy you guys are and how this system really operates." Shikamaru answered him.

"You guys still could've benefited from each other." Lady Tsunade stated.

"True but if the village is destroyed, who am I going to be revealing the truth to?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Lady Tsunade, may I take him to the interrogation room now?" Ibiki asked her.

"You may." Lady Tsunade said then motioned for the guards to untie me.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear the rest of the story first?" Shikamaru asked them.

"We know the rest of the story already. We had Kakashi watch Yui ever since your father gave her the false information." the Mizukage informed him.

"Then where were we 6 hours ago Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked him.

"You were helping Yui escape." Kakashi answered him.

"Was I really though?" Shikamaru asked as they finally untied him.

"Get him out of here." Ibiki ordered the guards as they lifted me up.

"I guess this is the end of the story for now." Shikamaru told them as they lead him out of the room.

 **SH!T GUYS AND GIRLS, LOOKS LIKE SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO GET TORTURED. WHY DOES SHIKAMARU SEEM LIKE A SADISTIC SON OF A B!TCH ALL OF A SUDDEN? IT'S LIKE OROCHIMARU AND HIDAN HAD A CHILD AND THAT CHILD IS SHIKAMARU IN THIS STORY (OROCHIMARU AND HIDAN, THAT'S ACTUALLY ONE EVIL COMBINATION). IS IT WEIRD THAT I AM A LITTLE EXCITED TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE HE GETS TORTURED? OR DOES HE GET TORTURED? WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND READ. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	41. Chapter 41

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. TORTURE CHAPTER TIME! YAY! (I AM OFFICIALLY WEIRD BUT I LOVE IT) HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS AREN'T HATING ON ME TOO MUCH. IT'S SOUNDS LIKE SUCH A DRAG THOUGH SO JUST DON'T DO IT I GUESS. LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER THOUGH.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Everybody has a breaking point Shikamaru." Ibiki stated as he tried to use his genjutsu on Shikamaru but was failing. Shikamaru's head begun paining as he felt the effects of Ibiki's power though. The pain increased as Ibiki increased his power.

"You can't... break something that's... already... been destroyed." Shikamaru replied struggling for air. It felt like they were doing this forever but when he looked up at the clock on the wall he could see that only a few hours had passed.

"True but I am having so much fun trying." Ibiki stated as Shikamaru felt his power surrounding him again trying to pry it's way into making Shikamaru believe in an alternate reality. He could see that the genjutsu that Ibiki was trying to create was beginning to take shape but he was quickly sent back to reality. Shikamaru couldn't focus anymore. Every thing seemed to be slowly turning. He could hear Ibiki talking but it just seemed like he was too far away to make out anything. Suddenly he felt an electric spark jolting his body back to reality.

"Wake up." Shikamaru heard someone order him. His eyes were opened but when he blinked he finally seemed to focus on his surroundings a little better.

"You seem to be dozing off a lot. Are you that tired of hearing my voice already?" Ibiki asked him.

"It's not really... my favourite... sound." Shikamaru answered. "Continue... practicing."

"Still a wise ass. You don't hold any cards here so why don't you just give up?"

"I'm... still breathing. Naruto... never gives... up... why should... I?"

"Naruto is a fool and so are you. You can't win here. Anyone who goes up against our village will fall."

"I haven't... fallen."

"Not yet." Ibiki said then activated his jutsu again. Shikamaru felt someone was crushing his brain and he didn't have the power to stop them. He accepted the fact that he couldn't stop the pain from coursing through his body. He probably deserved it thanks to all the times he should've done the right thing but was too lazy to do it. He wasn't a bad guy but just a little too lazy. The pain seemed to subside and he started feeling cold. He tried looking around him but he found himself falling.

"He's not responding sir." one member of Ibiki's team told him.

"Get me a doctor in here." Ibiki ordered them. Shikamaru didn't hit the ground but hung against the table. His hands were tied to a metal bar on the table preventing him from lying comfortably on the solid ground.

"Shikamaru." he instantly recognised Sakura's voice. He wanted to call out to her but he felt his body freezing even more.  
"He's unresponsive." Sakura stated. Shikamaru saw her breaking the chains tying him up then gently laid him on the ground. Her glowing hands then moved over his body stopping the freezing process happening in Shikamaru's body. Suddenly Shikamaru felt his body going numb then closed his heavy eyelids.  
"Don't you freaking die on me Shikamaru. You don't get to do that to me." Sakura shouted but Shikamaru couldn't do anything. His body wasn't his own anymore. He was just stuck in the vessel going along for the ride.  
Suddenly his body began convulsing. He could feel it shaking but he couldn't stop it. The pain was so extreme that it just numbed his body to the point where it couldn't function normally. Then there was silence. Complete blissful silence before everything lit up again and he found himself standing in the street outside his house.

"Shikamaru, are you going to stand out there all day or actually go train with your friends?" his mother asked him as she stood on the porch.

"Um... I am on my way." Shikamaru replied. He turned and began making his way towards the training fields. Something didn't feel right. He was in his body and he could control it but everything felt so perfect.

"Hey Shikamaru." Ino politely greeted as she and Choji joined him.

"Ready for training Shikamaru?" Choji cheerfully asked him.

"Sure." Shikamaru nervously replied.

"Wanna go Ichiraku's after we train? I am actually craving ramen." Ino asked them.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I don't think so." Ino answered Shikamaru as she innocently looked down at her stomach.

"I think he was joking." Choji told her as he and Shikamaru asked her.

"Shikamaru that wasn't very funny." Ino told him.

"What is up with you guys today?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Ino replied.

"Nothing." Shikamaru casually answered her.

"You're acting weird Shikamaru." Choji told him.

"Yeah. Did you have a fight with your parents?" Ino asked him. Shikamaru tried to think back but he couldn't remember anything. His mind was a complete blank but he felt like he had a fight with his parents for some reason.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru replied.

"How can you not know?" Choji asked him. "It's a pretty straightforward question if you ask me. Either you had a fight with your parents or not."

"This is too much thinking for me." Shikamaru replied causing his two friends to laugh as they reached the fields.

"Good morning guys." Asuma greeted them as he appeared behind them.

"Sensei." Ino happily said when they turned around and saw their teacher.

"I am sorry about this but I have to cancel training today." Asuma said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why sensei?" Choji asked him with an angered expression playing on his face. "You better have reason."

"I'm taking Kurenai-sensei to the hospital. She isn't feeling very well today." Asuma answered them.

"Is Kurenai-sensei your girlfriend?" Ino asked him as a grin played on her face.

"Um... she's just a good friend. We were in the same class together like you guys so we're very good friends." Asuma answered her.

"Sure." Ino replied as her grin increased.

"We can have training tomorrow guys." Asuma told them.

"Look after Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru casually told his teacher.

"I will. See you guys." Asuma said then disappeared as quickly as he reappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" Choji asked them.

"Wanna go get ramen?" Ino suggested.

"I'm in." Choji answered her.

"You guys can go. I think I am going to go home and sleep." Shikamaru told them.

"You're too lazy Shikamaru." Choji told him.

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "Let's go Choji. See you around Shikamaru."

"Don't hurt yourself." Choji added as Shikamaru watched his best friends walking away. He began walking down the streets but he didn't want to go home. He decided to go to the tree he usually laid under on beautiful days like this. The sun was shining down on the village with clouds spaciously scattered around the sky. He had his hands in his pockets while his body was in it's relaxed posture as he made his way towards his favourite destination. He walked up the small hill to where the familiar sturdy tree was rooted but then he noticed someone already there. The pink hair of the kunoichi lying on his spot was unmistakeable; Sakura.

"Took you long enough." Sakura told him.

"I was supposed to be training but then Asuma cancelled it." Shikamaru told her as he laid down next to her then put his hands behind his head like a pillow while he raised his left.

"Any reason why?" Sakura asked while both of them stared at the mostly clear sky.

"Kurenai is sick so he is taking her to the hospital."

"I hope she's okay."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Lady Tsunade told me to take a break."

"So you decided to come lay on my spot?"

"I thought you might want company. You never have a problem with me being here. Did something change?" Sakura asked him as she rolled onto her side and looked at the lazy ninja.

"Nothing changed." Shikamaru answered her then shifted his gaze to her. It was like her beauty began shining the more Shikamaru looked at her. Everything about her seemed to make Shikamaru fall in love with her. She moved closer to him then placed her lips on his and kissed him. Shikamaru was more stunned than anything but quickly recovered and melted into the kiss. His hands escaped from behind his head then found there way around her body as they deepened their kiss. Everything was perfect.

"Shikamaru." Sakura said his name when she ended the kiss.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked her as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"I love you." Sakura sweetly told him.

"I love you." Shikamaru replied as he gently rubbed his hand against her cheek. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before bring her body closer to his and lying on top of him. She gently rested her head under his chin while Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her. Her familiar sweet scent soothed him as she begun falling asleep on him.

"This world is perfect." Sakura softly mumbled.

That sentence made Shikamaru's mind start thinking about everything that happened. Choji and Ino getting along while going to eat ramen. Asuma cancelling training and going to look after Kurenai. Sakura lying under his favourite tree with him then telling him that she loved him. Everything was just too perfect. This world wasn't real; genjutsu.

He closed his eyes then tried to expel then genjutsu but he couldn't. It was too powerful. He tried again and continued trying over and over again. He wanted to get out of this world and go back to the real world where everything wasn't perfect but everything was real. He didn't want Choji and Ino to be so perfect, he wanted them to have their little arguments but still have their unbreakable bond. He didn't want a life where his laziness wasn't challenged but a life where he had to fight for his free time.  
But mostly, he didn't want a perfect a Sakura; he wanted the real Sakura. The one that challenged his intelligence and criticised his laziness. The one that pushed him to be better and the one that irritated him. The one that cussed and shouted at him and the one who's voice was unforgettably angelic. The one he fell in love with. He didn't need a perfect Sakura; he needed the real Sakura.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura's voice, no doubt about that. "Open your eyes!" There's the Sakura he needed. The bossy one that orders him around. That was the real Sakura. "Come on lazy ass." The irritating Sakura that he couldn't live without.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, I am your troublesome woman just please open your eyes." Sakura told him. She was his. Yes. That's all he wanted her to be; his troublesome woman. He slowly opened his eyes but everything was dark around him except a window of light. He could see Sakura's graceful face staring down at him.  
"Come to me Shikamaru." Sakura called him. He wanted her. He was going to her. He tried to climb up to her but nothing was happening. He tried running but all he could do was float. He looked around for anything to help him or for any answers but there was absolutely nothing around. Only him, the darkness and the small window of light.  
Light. Shikamaru's brain immediately started piecing it together. If there was light then he could manipulate the shadows. He immediately to use his power and was grateful when he saw that it worked. Two long strands of shadows emerged from the light then immediately reached down and wrapped around him. It began pulling him towards the window of light above him; it pulled him towards Sakura. She reached out her hand and Shikamaru immediately reached out his hand to try and grab hers but they couldn't reach each other's yet. He desperately tried speeding up his shadows as much as possible trying to reach the woman he loved. Nearly there.

"Come on Shikamaru." Sakura encouraged him. There fingers felt like they were just a breath apart but then the shadows stopped moving. They broke down almost instantly and the space between their two hands began widening.

"No!" Shikamaru shouted as he tried getting his shadows back. Suddenly shadows began covering his outstretched right arm while Sakura's right hand had it's familiar glow around them. The shadows reached Sakura's arm and Shikamaru immediately felt her pull Shikamaru up to her. It was like a new breath filled Shikamaru's body bringing him back to life.

"Shikamaru."Sakura said his name again. This time he slowly managed to open his eyes. They felt like lead was weighing them down but he needed to see Sakura's face and know that she was real. The light slowly began flooding his vision the more he opened his eyes. His eyes began focusing on his surroundings then he turned his attention to the right and saw the beautiful kunoichi standing beside the bed he was lying on.

"Sakura."

 **DAMN. IN ALL HONESTY, I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS ESPECIALLY THE WAY IT TURNED OUT. MAYBE IT WAS A LITTLE TOO LONG OR TOO BORING BUT I DON'T CARE. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THIS CHAPTER. IF SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA DON'T END UP TOGETHER AFTER THIS CHAPTER THEN I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO FIND A TRAIN TO JUMP IN FRONT OF. BUT UNTIL THEN I WILL CONTINUE TYPING. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	42. Chapter 42

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. I KNOW THE OTHER CHAPTERS MIGHT HAVE IRRITATED YOU AND MADE YOU WANT TO KILL ME BUT TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT. I HAVE SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL SO I CAN SURVIVE SOMETHING ELSE.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

 *****3 HOURS BEFORE SHIKAMARU TURNED HIMSELF IN*****

"So is there anything you want to do during the wedding ceremony?" Shikamaru asked Yui as they walked hand-in-hand to the Nara house. Yui had been distracted whole day and Shikamaru noticed it so he wanted to take her mind off whatever she was worrying about.

"Um... isn't the wedding ceremony supposed to be strict on tradition?" Yui asked.

"This is your wedding just as much as it is mine." Shikamaru told her. "I really couldn't care less about tradition anyway. All I want is to be married to you."

"You're too sweet." Yui replied then kissed him. They reached the house then Yui led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked her as he neared her while they were in his room. Suddenly Yui began weaving hand signs then placed her hand on Shikamaru's forehead. He felt like someone took his breath away. A curtain felt like it lifted off his mind and he was finally able to think straight again.  
"What did you do to me?" Shikamaru asked Yui as she closed the curtains.

"Shikamaru, I don't have time to explain this here. We need to get out of here before they come and arrest us." Yui told him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked her. "You're making no sense."

"Just... listen to me; ninja will be coming here any moment to arrest us so we need to get out of here." Yui told him as the frustration on her face was evident. "Can you make a solid clone of yourself?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered her.

"Do it." Yui told him. Both of them weaved the same hand signs and their clones poofed into existence.

"What's happening?" Shikamaru asked her but she ignored him then weaved more hand signs and placed her hands against the clones heads.

"Let's go." Yui told him as she grabbed his hands then followed the clones out of the room. They stood in the passage as the clones went down the stairs then he heard them exit the house.  
"We have ten minutes to get out of this village unnoticed so what do we have to do?" Yui asked him.

"Why do we need to go?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Shikamaru just fucking get us out of the village then I will tell you everything." Yui ordered him.

"Who are you and what did you do with Yui?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Are you not listening?" Yui asked him. "If you don't get us out of the village right now, we are going to be arrested and Orochimaru will have what he needs to destroy the village."

"Orochimaru? What does he have to do with all this?" Shikamaru asked her as he became more confused.

"Shikamaru, focus." Yui told him as she cupped his face with her hands. "One thing at a time. Get us out of this village."

"Um... if we go into the forest then the deer can mask our presence. From there we can make our way around the village to the old exit." Shikamaru informed her.

"Lead the way." Yui instructed him. He grabbed her hand then led her out of the back of the house. They quickly made their way into the forest without anyone seeing them. They silently ran towards their destination as Shikamaru tried to figure out what was happening. He tried to remember what happened the last few weeks that led to this moment but he couldn't figure it out. His memory was a little hazy when he tried to remember everything he did with Yui but he didn't understand why.  
"Shikamaru, where to now?" Yui asked him.

"There's the path." Shikamaru told her. They quickly ran onto the path but immediately stopped when they saw someone appear a couple of feet in front of them.

"Just the people I wanted to see." Sasuke said as he walked towards them.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Yui asked him.

"That's what I should be asking you." Sasuke replied.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on right now before I go call the Kage and have us all arrested." Shikamaru told them.

"Is he still under your genjutsu?" Sasuke asked Yui.

"No. He is free." Yui answered him. "Look, we're on our way out of the village so that we can go stop Orochimaru so either you help us or you get out of our way."

"You're working for Orochimaru." Sasuke stated.

"I was working for him. It's finally time I can go against him." Yui told him. "You should understand that."

"What are we waiting for then?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Shikamaru." Yui told him.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked. "No one else will explain anything to me so why not just go throw myself in harms way?"

"Let's get out of the village first then I can explain everything." Yui told him.

"Someone is coming. We need to go now." Sasuke told them as he began running. Yui followed behind them while Shikamaru reluctantly followed behind them as well. They exited the village then ran between the trees around the village and hid close to the mountain.

"I don't think we were followed." Shikamaru told them. "I need an explanation now."

"Okay. A couple of months before your chunin exams, Orochimaru came to our village and killed everyone that opposed him. He killed my parents and my elder brother. He took me and everyone else who survived to his base in the Sound Village then forced us to work for him. He trained us and made us go on missions for him. I wanted to leave seven months ago when Sasuke forced Orochimaru into hiding but he got to me and gave me this mission. He has been watching me all the time but when the attack on one of the bases failed he ordered me dead because he thought I switched sides. Right now the only reason why I am alive is because I was in the village but now they found out as well so they are hunting me as well." Yui informed them. The information circulated in Shikamaru's brain as he thought about everything that was happening and everything that happened. Everything fell into place.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is right now?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah. His base is heavily protected though." Yui answered him.

"That's no problem for me." Sasuke replied.

"You're still as arrogant as ever." Yui stated.

"Don't test me." Sasuke warned her. "Shikamaru, you're quiet. What's your plan?"

"Twenty minutes ago I was a shinobi of Konoha and the next leader of my clan. I was getting married to the perfect girl and I was going to lead the chunin exams tomorrow. Right now I am probably being branded as a rogue ninja. If I go with you guys then I am entering an unknown battle with no plan which would probably kill me.. If I go back to the village then I will be tortured and probably sent to Konoha Strict Correctional Facility." Shikamaru stated.

"What's your plan genius?" Yui asked him.

"You just ruined my life." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Stop being a baby."

"I loved you."

"That just proves how good I am at my job."

"Shikamaru, do you have a plan?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"I am going to attack Orochimaru without a plan. I don't like it either but I trust you to come up with a plan." Sasuke replied.

"We're going to need help from all the villages. I need you to get Naruto, Temari, Darui, Kurotsuchi and Chojuro." Shikamaru told them.

"Why?" Yui asked him.

"So that you guys have help and so that we don't get branded as criminals." Shikamaru answered her.

"You said that we would need help. What are you going to be doing?" Sasuke asked him.

"I am going to be making sure that the Kage stay in the village as long as I can before they send people after you guys." Shikamaru answered.

"That's a good idea Shikamaru but you know that they are going to torture you." he heard Shino say then saw him appear against a tree.

"You finally showed yourself." Sasuke told him.

"It's good to see you too Sasuke." Shino replied.

"Can you go get everyone and bring them here?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yes." Shino answered him. "Are you sure about this Shikamaru?"

"I am not sure about anything anymore. I am ready for this though." Shikamaru replied.

"Your clones are busy battling some ninja." Shino informed them.

"This is the perfect cover for you then." Yui stated.

"I'm already finished convincing them. They're on their way now." Shino told them.

"How?" Yui asked him as she looked confused.

"Insect clones." Shino casually answered her.

"Are you coming with us?" Sasuke asked him.

"Now. I will lead them away from you guys if Shikamaru fails." Shino answered him.

"How did you even find us?" Yui asked her.

"I placed a tracker on you this morning. I've known exactly where you were all day." Shino answered her.

"Stalker much." Yui replied.

"You're just like every other girl; annoying." Shikamaru told her.

"Clearly not every girl. You and Sakura love each other." Yui stated.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he shot a look at Shikamaru. "I'm not surprised."

"Aren't you going to warn him against her? Didn't you love her?" Yui asked him.

"I didn't love her. I cared about her. She was my teammate and my friend but nothing more. I didn't have time to focus on relationships." Sasuke answered her.

"You were an ass." Shikamaru told him.

"I was focused." Sasuke replied.

"Still an ass." Shino agreed.

"As much as this bromance going on here is cute, we're all kind of outlaws right now and we still have a plan to come up with in order to face Orochimaru." Yui pointed out.

"All you have to do is point Sasuke and Naruto in Orochimaru's direction then they will take care of the rest. Everyone else is just there to protect them until they get to Shikamaru." Shikamaru stated. "I do need you guys to do something though."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked him.

"You two need to come with them back to the village and make sure you bring some of Orochimaru's ninjas for Inoichi to confirm that you guys were attacking them and hopefully get more information out of them. The biggest thing I need you guys to do is to kill Orochimaru." Shikamaru answered them. "He can't have any of the information about the village that Yui sent to him."

"So we're taking down Orochimaru?" Darui asked as all of them approached the group.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep your voice down idiot." Temari told him as she hit his stomach.

"So when do we get to take down that idiot? I have beat down to give him." Kurotsuchi stated.

"He t-terrorised our villages too long as well." Chojuro added.

"Sasuke, tell them the plan. Yui, I need you to use your genjutsu on me again but I need you to make it so that no one else can use their genjutsu on me." Shikamaru told her.

"That's easy enough." Yui stated.

"What about Inoichi entering your head?" Shino reminded him.

"There's a couple of berries that I can take for that." Shikamaru replied. "It will give you guys about 20 hours though. After that they will come for you guys."

"Twenty hours is not enough." Yui stated.

"It's a 20 hour head start. That's more than enough time to get to Orochimaru." Shino replied.

"Tell us the plan then." Temari told them. Yui took Shikamaru aside then began using her genjutsu on Shikamaru. He could feel the pain of the genjutsu around his brain but he had to endure it. This was all his fault. He was supposed to be the genius of Konoha but he got trapped in a genjutsu and now the village is in trouble.

 *****PRESENT DAY*****

"You guys know the rest." Shikamaru finished off.

"Is that what really happened?" Lady Tsunade asked Shikamaru once he finished explaining.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered her as he his head continued paining. All five Kage, his parents and Sakura were in the hospital room he was lying in. Sakura had managed to get the Kage to back off yesterday when he woke up but they insisted that they speak to him today.

"Damn. You Nara's are something else." the Tsuchikage commented.

"Is everyone safe?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto broke his arm but he is okay. Everyone else just had minor injuries." Sakura informed him.

"That's good to hear. As soon as I am out of here then you can lock me up I guess." Shikamaru told them.

"You can't lock him up." Sakura stated.

"Sakura stop." Gaara warned her.

"No. If you guys are going to lock Shikamaru up then I won't stand here and let you. He didn't bring Yui to this village; his parents did. She put Shikamaru under a genjutsu and leaked information to Orochimaru. Shikamaru did everything he could to stop Orochimaru from getting the information and he organised the mission to kill Orochimaru. They might not have killed him but he didn't get any new information about any of the villages. Shikamaru sacrificed his life so you can't lock him up." Sakura's voiced was raised more than necessary but she didn't back down. She stood up to them and Shikamaru couldn't find anything less attracting about that.

"You're a fiery one. You definitely have your master's temper." the Mizukage told her.

"We weren't going to lock Shikamaru up." the Raikage stated. "As much as I hate to admit, Shikamaru made the right call. None of the blame falls on him anyway and he helped all of our villages. If anything, we Kage should apologise for what you had to go through."

"You were following protocol. You shouldn't apologise." Shikamaru told him then closed his eyes as he felt himself losing focus. He could hear sounds around him but everything seemed far away.

"... come on Shikamaru, open your eyes." He could make out a female voice telling him so either it was Lady Tsunade or Sakura. He slowly opened his eyes then saw the two females standing over his bed.

"Lose focus again?" Sakura asked him. She had been with him since he woke up so she knew everything that was happening with Shikamaru. She said that Yui told her everything that she should expect so she was watching Shikamaru and monitoring his condition non-stop.

"Yeah. I'm okay though." Shikamaru stated.

"I think he is finished for today." Sakura told them.

"Are you saying this is his doctor or girlfriend?" the Mizukage asked her.

"Doctor." Sakura replied, the annoyance evident on her face.

"Let's give the boy some rest. He has been through enough already." the Tsuchikage stated.

"Since when are you so sensitive old man?" the Raikage asked him as they exited the room leaving Sakura and Yoshino alone in the room with him.

"How are you feeling?" Yoshino asked her son.

"I'm okay mom. You can leave too." Shikamaru told her.

"Shikamaru don't..." Sakura tried to say but Yoshino stopped her.

"It's okay Sakura." Yoshino said then kissed Shikamaru's forehead. "Take care of him." She then walked out of the room leaving the two young ninja alone.

"I know you're angry at your parents but they're still your parents. Don't lose your respect for them." Sakura told him.

"My issues with my parents are my business. Not yours Sakura." Shikamaru replied.

"Fuck you." Sakura responded then walked out of the room.

 **OKAY, I AM FEELING A LITTLE CONFLICTED RIGHT NOW. ON THE ONE HAND, I HATE SHIKAMARU FOR TELLING SAKURA THAT. SHE STOOD UP FOR HIM AGAINST THE KAGE SO WHY THE F*** DOES HE DO THIS? ON THE OTHER HAND, HE IS KIND OF RIGHT. SHIKAMARU'S ISSUES WITH HIS FAMILY AREN'T ANY OF SAKURA'S BUSINESS SO SHE SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF IT. IF HE WANTED HER OPINION THEN HE WOULD'VE ASKED HER. I JUST DON'T KNOW. HOPEFULLY I WILL FIGURE IT OUT. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	43. Chapter 43

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I AM FINISHED SWITCHING BETWEEN TIME PERIODS FOR NOW SO THIS IS ALL IN THE PRESENT DAY IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT. I WONDER WHAT'S NEXT FOR THIS STORY. STILL TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT SO JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Seriously Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she came into his hospital room that night. She found Shikamaru lying on the floor struggling to push himself up.

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru greeted her.

"Don't 'Hey Sakura' me right now." Sakura angrily replied as she easily picked the shadow ninja up then led him over to his bed again. "You know you're not strong enough to get out of bed."

"You said that I should start using my limbs more." Shikamaru reminded her while he got back under the blankets.

"I told your parents that I would help you start using your limbs more."

"I thought I could help you a little by practising on my own."

"There's a reason why I didn't want you doing it on your own idiot. What if you knocked your head or broke a bone?" He could see the concern on her face as she asked him that question. The two of them were butting heads all day but Sakura kept coming back and checking on him. He told her that he didn't need her to check on him every hour but she still came back over and over. He didn't know if she was being stubborn or just wanted to irritate him but she never stopped.

"Then it's a good thing I am in a hospital. No better place to get injured in the place where injuries get healed."

"Stop being a wise ass."

"So I should continue being an idiot?" Shikamaru questioned her as he smirked.

"Screw you." Sakura told him as she smiled while checking Shikamaru's vitals.

"Thanks." Shikamaru casually told Sakura as he looked out of the window at the calm night sky.

"It's my job."

"Not all of it."

"You're my friend."

"Just a friend? You didn't deny being my girlfriend when the Mizukage asked you earlier."

"Like she meant that."

"Then why did you answer her?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Just go sleep or something." Shikamaru couldn't help laughing as Sakura's frustration got the better of her.

"Haruno-san, we need your help." A male doctor said as he quickly entered the room.

"What happened?" Sakura asked him.

"One of the genin got trapped under a boulder." he informed her.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked then raced out of the room with the other doctor. Shikamaru laid on the bed and continue staring out of the window as he let his thoughts wonder. If a genin was injured then that meant that the chunin exams started. He was a little angry that he couldn't be apart of something that he put together. It was his project but now he couldn't even see it through. His anger died down as he relaxed himself then thought about his condition. Sakura said that the headaches would die down and won't become a problem soon but she was worried about the functionality of his limbs. Some of the torture methods that Ibiki used weren't your normal expected methods so she wanted to start rehabilitating him again.

"You awake lazy ass?" Temari asked as she entered his room.

"I'm in the hospital. Can't you wait until I'm out of here to terrorise me troublesome woman?" Shikamaru replied then turned to face her.

"That's going to be a while and I will most probably be gone by the time you get out of here." Temari answered then sat down on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Headaches seemed to stop but I can't use my body properly yet."

"Perfect situation for you. Now you get to lay around and do nothing with a valid reason."

"Tell that to Sakura. She wants to start getting me out of this bed as soon as possible."

"At least you get to see more of her. You can't tell me that you don't want that." Temari smirked.

"I just came out of a failed marriage so do you really think I want a relationship right now?"

"Yes especially if it's with Sakura."

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru said then turned his attention back to the window. "How's the chunin exams going?"

"Great. Everything you set up is running perfectly. I think that everyone is literally waiting to see if anything goes wrong. I'm pretty sure you're going to get promoted once you come out of this hospital."

"In order to become a jounin, you have to take the jounin exam. It's not optional."

"If the five Kage all agree that you don't need to take the jounin exam then I don't think you have a say in it."

"They just want me to replace my father."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Does it really look like I am ready to be a jounin commander and head of my clan?"

"Yes. I'd follow your commands any day if you were my jounin commander."

"Is this your way of inspiring confidence or some crap like that?" Shikamaru asked her. "If it is then it sucks. You should stick to making people scared of you."

"Screw you." Temari told him as she hit his arm while they smiled.

"Anything about the mission I should know about?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Naruto and Sasuke killed Orochimaru but someone summoned him the curse mark again and he escaped. Looks like you can't kill him unless you get rid of all the curse marks."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He and Yui left. They said that they are going to work together and take down Orochimaru. She said that she was going to come back soon and apologise to you properly."

"She doesn't need to apologise. I understand why she did what she did."

"What about your parents?"

"I am still angry at them. I don't understand why they did what they did. Did you know about it?"

"No. Sakura said that there was something about Yui that wasn't right but we just thought she was being a jealous ex or something. Looks like she was right."

"She usually is."

"You're complimenting a girl. You really do love her."

"I never said that I didn't."

"Yui left her ring and I think Sakura's hand is looking a little bear don't you think?" Temari asked him as she smiled.

"You seriously need to slow down." Shikamaru told her causing them to laugh.

"I am going to go. Get some rest and don't injure yourself more." Temari instructed him as she stood up.

"Don't mess up my chunin exams." Shikamaru replied before she exited the room. He enjoyed the visit from Temari for some reason. They had a weird relationship but they enjoyed each other's company. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. He just wanted to forget everything for a while so he lightly fell asleep and got lost in his own clear mind.  
A few hours later he heard someone enter his room. He didn't feel like opening his eyes and checking who it was. If the person wanted to hurt him then there was hardly anything he could do to defend himself anyway. Suddenly he felt someone lie down next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes then saw Sakura lying next to him pulling the blankets over her.

"Sorry if I woke you." Sakura apologised as she looked at him while he turned on his right side to face her.

"I don't mind." Shikamaru replied while they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sakura told him as she grabbed his left hand. It trembled in her hand. That has been happening since he woke up. No matter what he touched, his hand couldn't stop shaking.  
"Look at me." Shikamaru looked at her angelic face just breaths apart from his. "It's okay. It's just you and me." suddenly she put her other hand on top of Shikamaru's. His hand steadily stopped shaking causing her to smile.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked her while she had a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'm just that good." Sakura answered him. He immediately dragged his hand up her arm then to her face.

"That you are." Shikamaru agreed then went closer to her and gently planted a kiss on her lips.

 **THAT WAS A LESS INTERESTING CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST IT ENDED OFF NICELY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP IS BUT I SUPPORT THEM ALL THE WAY. HOPEFULLY THEY DON'T DISAPPOINT ME AND END UP HAVING A FIGHT AGAIN. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	44. Chapter 44

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'VE GOT SOME MORE SHIKASAKU AND HOPEFULLY NO MORE ARRANGED MARRIAGES. I HOPE THAT HIS PARENTS DON'T CONTINUE WITH IT BECAUSE IT'S SUCH A DRAG TO TYPE IT. HOPEFULLY THEY CAN GIVE SAKURA A CHANCE AND LET OUR FAVOURITE COUPLE BE TOGETHER.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

Shikamaru woke up the next morning with Sakura sleeping peacefully in his embrace. Her sweet scent slowly drifting into his nose re-embeding herself into Shikamaru's memory. He loved her smell. It reminded him of lazy days lying under a tree and watching the clouds drift by. He looked down at her soft face and fell in love with her all over again. Yes he was stubborn and lazy especially when she was ordering him around but she was just as stubborn as he was and persistently reminded him to do something until it was done. He wouldn't do it with a smile on his face but knowing that she would be happy that he did it made him happy.

"Are you watching me sleep Nara?" Sakura softly asked him as she nestled herself closer her against his chest.

"I am." Shikamaru confidently answered her. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No. I was just making sure so that when I do it then you can't complain."

"It would be weird for you to watch me sleep."

"Why would it be weird for me to watch you sleep but not for you to watch me sleep?"

"Because you're beautiful." Shikamaru replied causing Sakura to smile as she opened her eyes then looked up at Shikamaru.

"Since when are you such a sweet talker?"

"I have the most beautiful kunoichi lying in my arms right now, I can't hold back now can I?"

"I can get used to this."

"Wait, does this mean that we are a couple or something?" Shikamaru asked her as he held her gaze.

"You still haven't taken me on a date." Sakura stated.

"For the record, when I wanted to take you out on a date, you ran away."

"Still holding on to the past it seems. Isn't that normally the females job?"

"Well what have I done wrong in the past then?"

"You're lazy, stubborn, socially stupid..."

"Those are all things that are still present."

"That's even worse then. You need to work on yourself before you think you can make me happy."

"Are you trying to distract us from the fact that you already stood me up?"

"Only if it's working." Sakura seductively replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their heads closer to each other.

"Not really but it was a good try." Shikamaru replied as he gently tightened his hold on Sakura.

"I will have to try another tactic then." she then gently placed her lips against Shikamaru leading him into a deep passionate kiss. Their kiss was slow with none of them minding the pace. They savoured the pure act of romance they were partaking in.

"Excuse me." a male said as he stood in the room. The two lovers reluctantly stopped their act and turned their attention to the new person in the room; Shikaku.

"Morning dad." Shikamaru greeted his father as Sakura quickly stood up and got off the bed.

"Um... good morning Nara-sama." Sakura greeted him as she bowed while trying to straighten her clothes. She was still in her uniform from last night.

"Good morning Sakura. Can you give my son and I a moment please?" Shikaku asked her.

"Sure." Sakura quickly replied then nervously raced out of the room.

"Why did you have to do that to her?" Shikamaru asked his father while he neared the bed.

"She was already nervous for some reason."

"Maybe it was because you walked in on us making out." Shikamaru suggested while his father put a chair beside the bed then sat down on it.

"She shouldn't be. This is basically her hospital so if anyone should be nervous then it should be us."

"Trust me when I say that she scares the hell out of me even when we're not in this place."

"Now you know how I feel about your mother as well." Shikaku stated causing both Nara's to laugh a little.

"What are you doing here dad?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I'm here to play." Shikaku immediately took out a portable shogi board then took out two packets that housed the shogi pieces and handed one to Shikamaru.

"The last time we played I ended up leaving the house and only returned the next morning."

"I'm not worried about you leaving any time soon."

"True." Shikamaru agreed as they set up the shogi board then began playing. He could feel his head aching a little as he tried thinking ahead like he normally did and tried to create plans. He ignored it and tried playing as best he could without causing more discomfort for himself. Somehow all the games they ended up playing ended as a draw. None of them could get the better of each other. No matter what Shikaku did, Shikamaru always came back stronger and vice versa.

"We're going to have to talk. You have to talk to your mother as well. She is blaming herself for this which is not fair." Shikaku stated.

"I know. I am still angry but it's time to move on." Shikamaru agreed.

"You're not planning on coming home then I take it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I would've done as well."

"I have your permission then?"

"I can't stop you anymore. Your mother might have something to say about it though."

"She always has something to say."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I can always get a roommate. Sakura and Tenten live on their own so maybe I could convince one of them to get an apartment with me."

"Getting an apartment with Sakura, isn't that a little too presumptuous?"

"You're one to talk about being presumptuous after what happened."

"I deserve that one but the bond that you and Sakura share is clear now."

"It was always clear, you just had your eyes clouded by a genjutsu cast by someone with a lower rank than you."

"Do you want me to apologise or are you going to continue this?"

"You and mom can apologise when all of us talk. That way we can do everything one time." Shikamaru replied as his hand begun shaking while he tried to move a piece.

"Has that been happening a lot?" Shikaku asked his son as he motioned to Shikamaru's hand.

"It comes and goes. It has been happening since I woke up though."

"You're going to have to get rid of it somehow if you want to become an active shinobi again. I won't allow you to be one with your hand shaking like that."

"Being a ninja is not my top priority right now. My first goal right now is to walk."

"Is anyone helping you with that?"

"Sakura said she would start helping me today." Shikaku immediately raised a questioning eyebrow at his son.  
"What is your problem with Sakura?"

"I have no problem with Sakura. She is an intelligent and powerful young woman. I respect her a lot. You always said you wanted an average wife so your mother and I handed you one."

"And I would've married her."

"Yet you are in love with Sakura who is anything but average. Were you trying to fool yourself into believing that you weren't attracted to strong women because the only person who doesn't fit that category out of all your female friends is Hinata."

"I didn't plan on falling in love with Sakura but I don't mind it. Hinata and I have a good relationship as well. I helped her and Naruto finally get together and stop wasting their time."

"Playing cupid."

"They were already in love with each other. I just took down their barriers and made them exposed to each other."

"Are you sure that you made the right call there?"

"They were either going to destroy each other or build each other up. I just helped them build each other up so if they want to explode then they will at least know how happy they were together."

"You've matured a lot Shikamaru. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Shikamaru replied as Shikaku began taking the pieces off the shogi board and packing them away.

"You're still inexperienced but at least you've grown up. Take care of yourself in here."

"I will dad. Make sure mom knows that this wasn't her fault."

"I will try my best but you know how your mother is."

"It's your wife."

"Sometimes I wish I married an average woman myself." Shikaku said as he stood up while they laughed.

"Bye dad." Shikamaru greeted his father as he exited the room.

 **THAT WAS A CUTE CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SHIKAKU NOW BUT I AM WILLING TO GIVE HIS PARENTS A SHOT AT REDEMPTION. I WONDER WHAT'S NEXT FOR OUR COUPLE. LOOKS LIKE SHIKAKU IS WILLING TO LET SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA BE TOGETHER BUT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOSHINO. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	45. Chapter 45

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY HONESTLY. IF YOU GUYS HAVE A DIRECTION THAT YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO IN THEN I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. I MIGHT ACCEPT THEM AND I WILL HAVE TO DISCUSS IT WITH MY TEAM (BASICALLY ME AND A FEW FRIENDS) THEN WE WILL SEE HOW MUCH OF YOUR IDEA WE USE.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Shikamaru later that afternoon while she helped him stand up.

"Yeah. Are you going to continue asking me that question?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes. In addition to being your physiotherapist, I am also your doctor."

"This is going to be one long session then."

"You're lucky I am going easy on you." Sakura replied as she released him then stood in front of him.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked her awaiting her instructions.

"Now you stand." Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If you can stand then you can walk."

"I am not a baby you know."

"All babies first learn how to stand before they learn how to walk. We're starting from scratch." Sakura said then made her way to the chair and sat down. Shikamaru softly cussed under as he planted his feet firmly on the ground but he could feel the strain they were taking already.  
"Did you and your father fight?" Sakura asked him as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands while she watched Shikamaru.

"Not really. We just spoke."

"Anything important?"

"This is my personal life you know."

"I'm apart of your personal life now as well so I should know in case you decide to fight with me then I can see decide if you're taking your frustration out on me or if you're just being stupid as usual."

"Fine. My parents want to speak to me and apologise."

"Are you going to allow them to apologise?"

"You were angry at me yesterday because I didn't want my mom in here and now you don't want me to apologise?"

"I didn't say that. I was just asking a question."

"Questioning something means that there is some doubt in your mind."

"Just fucking do what you want." Sakura said as her frustration got the better of her once again causing him to smile while she broke eye contact with him.

"My father likes you."

"I know. He spoke to me after you guys finished whatever you were doing in here."

"Did he say anything interesting?"

"He mainly spoke about you getting an apartment and asked me if I was willing to move in with you so that someone could make sure that you were still alive."

"Sounds like he wants you to babysit me."

"Which is not far from the truth?"

"When we were at my house, did I not take care of you?"

"Yes but..."

"I washed your clothes and even your underwear. After you left me alone in your apartment, I cleaned it up so that you didn't have to come home to a dirty place after your mission."

"So?"

"So I am more than capable of looking after myself don't you think."

"I do but your father doesn't think so."

"True. Are you going to move in with me then?"

"I don't think we should be moving that fast."

"True. It is a big step."

"Exactly."

"I guess I need to ask Tenten then."

"Ask her for what?"

"Ask her to move in with me."

"Why?"

"In case I hurt myself. My body isn't exactly responding to me so if I am trying to cook and accidentally end up burning myself or cutting off a finger then she is right there to come help me. That's the point my father was trying to make I suppose but it would always be more than that for the two of us. You would be by the hospital most of the time anyway."

"Wouldn't it be better if a doctor was your roommate then?"

"I hardly know any of the other doctors in this hospital. Shizune looks after Lady Tsunade so I can't ask her and Ino lives with her parents so they wouldn't want her to leave since she is the next leader of her clan."

"I'll do it then."

"You just said that we shouldn't be moving so fast."

"I thought you were asking me to move in with you for romantic reasons and not medical ones."

"Like I said, it would always be more than medical reasons for the two of us."

"True but it would be best if I was there to make sure that you aren't killing yourself. I can always rehabilitate you at the apartment as well so it will benefit everyone."

"You sound like you're singing up to be more of a live-in nurse than anything."

"That is the job but it wouldn't stop our romance either. We get to see more of each other and do things without anyone disturbing us."

"That's definitely another benefit that I would look forward to." Shikamaru agreed as the two of them smiled at each other.

"You're standing longer than I expected." Sakura pointed out.

"You distracted me from the pain but it's still very clearly there."

"Take a break then." Sakura told him as she stood up then made her way over to him. She helped him sit down on the bed before taking a seat next to him. The door opened then Naruto and Hinata entered the room.

"Hey guys." Sakura happily greeted them.

"G-Good afternoon." Hinata stuttered.

"It's good to see you up Shikamaru." Naruto told him.

"He's not up yet. He's still learning to walk." Sakura informed them.

"Apparently I am a baby again." Shikamaru added.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Hinata softly replied.

"I won't." Shikamaru assured her. "What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Privately or is it okay if the girls stay." Shikamaru asked.

"We're not leaving. If you want to say something then you can say it in front of all of us." Sakura told him.

"I just want to say thank you for choosing me to go on the mission with Sasuke. He told me everything and he is not the same Sasuke that I knew but he is still my teammate and my friend so thank you." Naruto told him.

"You needed it. Sasuke has his own goals in life and so do you. Maybe life will bring you guys together once again but for now this is how it has to be. You have Hinata now as well so she's all you should focus on." Shikamaru replied.

"Thank you f-for bringing us together as w-well Shikamaru." Hinata thanked him.

"I was heartbroken so I couldn't have someone else be heartbroken as well." Shikamaru stated.

"When were you heartbroken?" Sakura asked him.

"The night you stood me up. I waited by your apartment till midnight hoping that you would come back and that we could be together. You didn't come back so I was devastated. On my way home I saw Hinata in the park crying so I went to her and we spoke." Shikamaru explained. "I spoke to Naruto the next day as well and they ended up together."

"Playing matchmaker now." Sakura commented.

"I didn't need to. I just needed the two of them to be honest with each other." Shikamaru replied. "Are you guys happy?"

"Yes." Hinata quickly said then smiled at Naruto who had an equally bright smile on his face.

"That's all I want to hear." Shikamaru said.

"Are you and Sakura also a couple?" Naruto asked him.

"We're getting there. She doesn't want to go on a date with me though." Shikamaru answered him.

"I do want to go on a date with you." Sakura told Shikamaru.

"Are you sure because the first time you ran away and the second time you ended our relationship completely." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You know why I did those things. Stop being an ass." Sakura told him as she lightly shoved him.

"Stop being beautiful then maybe I will consider it." Shikamaru smirked while he looked at Sakura who began blushing.

"That w-was sweet Shikamaru." Hinata told him as Sakura kissed his cheek.

"He's like that surprisingly." Sakura told her. "Hinata, we haven't hung out in a while."

"We've been busy with the chunin exams." Hinata replied.

"That's no excuse." Sakura stood up then hooked her arm around Hinata's. "We're going to go fetch the other girls and have fun so we will see you guys later."

"Have fun." Shikamaru casually told them while they walked out of the room. "Did Sasuke tell you anything I should know?"

"He said that he wants to talk to you the next time he comes back to the village."

"How will I know if he is here?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lady Tsunade will send for you."

"Yeah. That would make sense. What happened to Yui?"

"She explained everything then allowed Ino's dad to go into her head. She is working with Sasuke now to bring Orochimaru down."

"And you guys? Did you get punished?"

"No. Sasuke informed them about your plan so they were just waiting for you to wake up so that they can see if he was telling the truth."

"Everything ended well in the end then."

"Not for you."

"I will get out of this hospital soon enough. I might not have your healing abilities but I do have patience."

"Just make sure that you get back to being a ninja again. We kind of need your brain."

"You guys have Neji."

"No offence to Neji but you think much deeper than him and you plans are much more thorough. Neji is more of a strategic fighter than a strategic planner."

"Are you saying that I can't beat Neji in a fight?"

"I don't know. It would be interesting to see that fight though." Naruto stated as he smiled.

"Don't go planning a fight between Neji and I. Sakura will kill you." Shikamaru warned him.

"I wasn't going to." Naruto innocently said as he backed out of the room.

"I hope not for your sake." Shikamaru replied.

"I've got to run. See you later Shikamaru." Naruto told him then quickly ran out of sight.

"I just had to say something." Shikamaru scolded himself then sighed before getting back into bed.

 **THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO TYPE. NARUHINA AND SHIKASAKU, I LIKE THEM. I WONDER IF THE OTHER COUPLES WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON. CHOJI AND KARUI ARE AWESOME. NEJI AND TENTEN ARE ALRIGHT, A LITTLE TOO SAFE FOR ME BUT ALRIGHT. SAI AND INO ARE JUST WEIRD. THAT TOOK ME BY SURPRISE BUT YOLO. THE OTHER GUYS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT BUT YOLO I GUESS. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	46. Chapter 46

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE DOING WELL. IF SHIKAMARU IS DOING WELL THEN YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HAVE TO BE AS WELL. I LOVED THE EPISODES AFTER PEIN ATTACKED THE VILLAGE AND SHIKAMARU BROKE HIS LEG. INO AND CHOJI WERE AWESOME THEN. THEY STILL ARE.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Ready to go Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she happily walked into the hospital room with Choji following her the next week.

"Why did you have to come with?" Shikamaru asked her. "Choji can look after me perfectly on his own."

"I just like seeing you this weak. I can easily beat you up now." Ino replied.

"You always hit us for no reason anyway." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Not anymore. Choji has that Karui girl always around him and you're here in the hospital or with Yui or another girl. You two have too much girls around you all the time."

"We don't have any girls around us now." Choji innocently pointed out causing Ino to hit him.

"What does that make me idiot?" Ino angrily asked.

"You know what he meant troublesome woman." Shikamaru told her causing her to hit his arm as well.

"Do you two idiots have anything else you want to say because I am ready to beat the crap out of you?" Ino asked them.

"Let's just go." Shikamaru suggested as he got out of bed. Choji immediately went over to him and handed him the crutches that Sakura left. He used them to stand up then began slowly walking out of the room with them.

"We're going to your parents house first. Your mother said she wanted to talk to you." Ino informed him.

"I know. I finally have to face them." Shikamaru replied.

"Still haven't spoken to them after what happened with Yui?" Choji asked him.

"Would you talk to your parents if this happened to you?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Well no. I wouldn't want to see them ever again." Ino answered him.

"Exactly. How about you Cho?" Shikamaru asked.

"They got caught in the genjutsu too so it wasn't their fault." Choji pointed out.

"But it was their fault for using their son and look where he ended up." Ino stated.

"They were trying to do the right thing."

"By using their son?"

"That's a fair point." Shikamaru pointed out.

"They're your parents Shikamaru." Choji stated.

"Cho, I know you have a soft, kind heart but you have to grow up at some point and realise that some mistakes can't be forgiven that easily. They misused Shikamaru's trust in them and that's unforgivable." Ino replied.

"Damn Ino, when did you become so smart?" Shikamaru asked her but she immediately hit his arm again.

"Screw you guys." Ino told them.

"What have they done to you this time?" Lady Tsunade asked as they turned down a hallway and found the blonde hokage and her assistant, Shizune, looking at a chart.

"Lady Tsunade." all of them greeted her.

"Good morning." she returned their greeting. "Why are they making you angry?"

"Because they're stupid." Ino answered her as her frustration was evident on her face.

"They're boys. What did you expect?" Lady Tsunade replied.

"As a male, I take offence to that." Shikamaru told them.

"It's true though." Ino stated.

"I don't deny it." Shikamaru replied causing the hokage to smile.

"Are they discharging you?" Lady Tsunade asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Sakura said that my body is healthy enough so she is going to continue helping me while we're at home." Shikamaru answered her.

"At home?" Lady Tsunade asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They're moving in together." Ino informed her.

"Only because it would be too troublesome for her to travel to his house from the hospital then back to her apartment. At least that's what Shikamaru said." Choji added.

"Sure." Lady Tsunade said unconvinced of their story.

"Sakura is a nice girl. Treat her well Shikamaru." Shizune told him.

"I will." he replied as he felt his right arm shaking again. Lady Tsunade immediately turned her attention to his shaking arm grabbing the crutch.

"Has that been happening a lot?" Lady Tsunade asked him as she grabbed his arm.

"Yes. I am learning to control it while it happens but I can't control when it happens." Shikamaru answered her.

"That's because your nerves can fire at any time. May I take a look?" Lady Tsunade asked him.

"Sure." Shikamaru nervously answered her. Her hands began glowing like Sakura's but Tsunade's felt different on his skin. It felt calmer and more precise. It was soothing to say the least. It took only a couple of minutes for her to reach a conclusion.

"Your nerves just need to be relaxed then ironed out. I suggest you go to the hot springs then get a massage." Lady Tsunade instructed him.

"Sakura has this technique with her hands that relaxes your muscles and makes you feel so good. It's like you are lying on a cloud." Shizune informed him.

"I'm definitely in then." Ino stated.

"You can sign me up too." Lady Tsunade added.

"We can make it a ladies day." Ino suggested.

"Lady Tsunade has needed a day off and Sakura needs a day away from this hospital as well." Shizune stated.

"How has a treatment plan for me turned into a ladies day for you girls?" Shikamaru asked them.

"They're females." Choji answered him causing Shizune and Ino to hit him.

"This is unfair. Why can females hit males but males can't hit females?" Shikamaru asked them.

"When males fight with each other, they physically fight so their adrenaline and testosterone is already through the roof. Because they fight like that a lot, their hormones increase much quicker so if they hit a woman, even if it's playfully, there's a bigger chance they take it too far. For females, when we fight, we do it verbally. It hardly ever results in a spontaneous physical fight. When females hit a male, even if it's playfully, the male can handle it most of the time." Lady Tsunade explained.

"That's borderline gender stereotypical Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru stated.

"It's true you know. I agree with Lady Tsunade." Ino told him.

"I agree with her as well but I'm just saying that it's gender stereotypical." Shikamaru replied.

"The chunin exams proved it though. There was only one boy that didn't end up fighting with another boy. He is like you actually. Except that he is a lot less smart." Shizune informed him.

"Congratulations on a perfect preliminary round of the chunin exams Shikamaru." Lady Tsunade told Shikamaru.

"I literally did nothing. I was in here all the time." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You created the perfect plan and you made sure that everyone knows when to do their part and how to do their part. You could've been out of the village and you still would've been controlling everything." Shizune stated.

"How about you become my assistant?" Lady Tsunade asked him. "I could use your abilities."

"Thank you for the offer but Shizune is more than capable of doing it and she is doing an excellent job." Shikamaru replied.

"You could become one of the Hokage's advisers then." Shizune suggested.

"My father is already one of the advisers and he is the jounin commander so he is all you need. He is more qualified as well so you don't need me." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Sometimes it is best to get a new set of eyes to help figure out a situation." Lady Tsunade stated. "All of your parents are getting old and they are passing on their wisdom over to the three of you. It's time that you three start stepping up and start your preparations of taking over as the leader of your clans in the future."

"Yes ma'am." the three of them responded.

"Good. I look forward to working with all three of you in the future." Lady Tsunade told them then walked away with Shizune following behind her.

"Did we just get the Hokage's approval to become the new heads of our clans?" Ino asked as the three ninja were left dumbfounded.

"I think so." Choji confirmed with a shocked expression still lingering on his face.

"This is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru responded.

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. JUST TO WARN ALL OF YOU, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY IS GOING TO LAST. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR BUT I AM GLAD IT DID. MAYBE IT LASTS UNTIL CHAPTER 100 OR JUST ANOTHER 10. WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND READ. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	47. Chapter 47

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I HAD TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER SO I QUICKLY TYPED ONE BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS I SUPPOSE. I AM NOT COMPLAINING THOUGH AND I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS AREN'T AS WELL.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"Shikamaru." Yoshino said his name as she went over her son and gave him a hug when he, Ino and Choji entered the house.

"It's good to see you too mom." Shikamaru replied then put his arms around his mother as well. Despite being angry at his parents, he really missed his mother even if she was shouting at him because of his laziness.

"Are you okay?" Yoshino asked him as she separated them but still kept her hands on his shoulders while she looked him up and down.

"If I wasn't then they would've kept me in the hospital." Shikamaru casually answered her causing him to get a hit against his arm from his mother.

"I'm still your mom so no smart remarks." Yoshino warned him then pulled him closer again for another hug.

"I'm not going to be okay if you're going to keep killing me with your love mom." Shikamaru said as his mother gave him a tight squeeze then released him.

"Yoshino, stop hugging Shikamaru so that we can talk to him first." Shikaku told his wife. "Ino, Choji; do you guys mind waiting in here while we talk?"

"No problem Mr Nara." Ino politely responded.

"This is basically your home away from home so make yourself comfortable." Yoshino told them as she hooked her arm around Shikamaru's then helped him walk on his crutches. They made their way to the dining room where Shikamaru took a seat opposite his parents.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologise for kicking you out of my room mom. I'm still angry but that was uncalled for so I am sorry mom." Shikamaru apologised.

"It's okay Shikamaru." Yoshino replied. "Your father and I also want to apologise for everything that happened with Yui. We should've told you the truth when we found out and we shouldn't have lied to you so we're sorry."

"We know you're still angry but we're sorry. We broke your trust in us so we understand if you can't forgive us right now." Shikaku added but Shikamaru could tell that this wasn't his father's idea.

"Did mom make you put on this act of solidarity?" Shikamaru asked his father.

"Do you think I would do it willingly?" Shikaku replied causing him and Shikamaru to laugh.

"Why do I even bother with you two?" Yoshino asked them.

"It's okay mom. This family has never been too good with beating around the bush especially when it comes to matters like these." Shikamaru stated.

"Exactly. We should just have a normal conversation." Shikaku said as he gently put his hand on Yoshino's.

"Fine." Yoshino agreed.

"I accept your apology. I am still angry and I don't trust you guys anymore but you're still my parents. You're my family and nothing will change that." Shikamaru stated. "And no more arranged marriages please."

"We learnt our lesson." Yoshino agreed as she smiled. "I can't believe you went through all that just to prove that she wasn't a threat and to make sure that no information was leaked from the village."

"You did in half an hour what Lady Tsunade and I were trying to do for months." Shikaku stated.

"You guys over complicate things too much. I would've suggested that my friends go on the mission alone but then I saw the opportunity to create a stronger bond with the other villages in the future so I asked them." Shikamaru explained.

"You're welcomed to take over my work for me." Shikaku told him.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to give me work to do?" Shikamaru asked them then sighed. "Such a drag."

"Stop being so lazy and do some work." Yoshino told her son.

"I can't even walk properly." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Can you write?" Yoshino asked him.

"Well yeah..."

"Then you can work." Yoshino stated causing them to laugh. "Shikamaru, do you have to move out?"

"I do mom. It's time that I learn not to rely on you guys too much. I'm jumping out of the nest so that I can learn how to fly." Shikamaru told them.

"But..."

"Yoshino, we spoke about this. He is not going to be that far away either so you can go visit him." Shikaku stated.

"Where did you get me an apartment?" Shikamaru inquisitively asked them.

"One of the new apartments on route to the hokage tower from here." Yoshino answered him with a smile while Shikamaru immediately dropped his head.

"The whole point for me moving out was so that I don't have to depend on you guys too much." Shikamaru told them.

"You won't be depending on us. You and Sakura will be living there and we will be living here."

"I can literally see the compound from the apartment. It's literally a ten minute walk from here to the apartment."

"You said that you wanted to move out so we got you an apartment."

"It will basically be like living next door."

"Enough." Shikaku said stopping their argument. "Shikamaru, your mother doesn't want you to move out but you need to experience things on your own so this is the best compromise. You are out of the compound like you wanted and will be living with Sakura. Yoshino, you are only allowed to visit Shikamaru once a week and Shikamaru, you have to come visit your mother at least once a month."

"Fine." Shikamaru agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to live here?" Yoshino asked Shikamaru.

"Mom." Shikamaru said as he sighed then shook his head.

"I'm just making sure." Yoshino innocently replied causing the males two laugh.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Shikamaru told them. "Not as much as mom is going to miss me but I am still going to miss you guys."

"We will miss you too." Shikaku replied. "But now that your mother and I are alone, I have some activities planned for your mother and I."

"You do?" Yoshino asked him.

"Please don't say anything else." Shikamaru begged them as his father gave his mother a quick kiss.

"I think it's time you leave then." Yoshino told him.

"Definitely." Shikamaru agreed as he stood up.

"All your things are already at the apartment but Sakura said that she wanted her furniture from her old apartment so I don't know if it's there yet." Shikaku informed his son while they exited the room.

"She isn't as lazy as me so I everything is probably set up perfectly by the apartment already." Shikamaru stated.

"You should invite Sakura over for dinner. We need to meet her properly." Yoshino told her son.

"You just want to interrogate her." Shikamaru replied.

"Among other things." Yoshino said causing them to lightly chuckle while they entered the lounge. Ino was drinking some juice and reading a journal while Choji was munching on a bag of chips.

"Looks like he found your chips mom." Shikamaru told his mother.

"He can have all of it. He is the only one that eats the chips in this house anyway." Yoshino stated.

"Then why buy it?" Shikaku asked.

"So that when he comes over then he will have his favourite chips." Yoshino answered. "Shikamaru won't be living here anymore though so he can take all of it."

"Really Mrs Nara?" Choji asked as he eyes lit up.

"You may." Yoshino answered him. Choji immediately disappeared into the kitchen then came out a few minutes later with a bag full of packets of chips.

"Thanks Mrs Nara." Choji politely said as he tried to hide his excitement.

"Let's go guys." Shikamaru told them then turned to his parents and gave his mother a hug.

"Look after yourself." Shikaku told him.

"I will." Shikamaru replied.

"And make sure that you eat properly. I don't want to come there and see junk food lying everywhere." Yoshino told him.

"I will try my best mom." Shikamaru told her as well.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Nara." Ino politely greeted them while they exited the house.

"Your parents seem okay with you moving out." Choji said as he opened a packet of chips and began eating when they neared the exit of the compound.

"My dad is okay with it but my mom isn't. It's not like I am moving that far though." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You will be moving out of the compound. That's far enough." Ino stated then grabbed a chip from Choji.

"This is mine. Get your own Ino." Choji complained.

"There's over enough for all three of us you."

"It was given to me."

"Sharing is caring."

"Mine."

"Shikamaru, talk to him." Ino told the lazy ninja.

"You should know by now not to mess with Cho and his food." Shikamaru told her.

"Both of you are useless." Ino huffed as they neared the apartments. "A two storey apartment. Damn Shikamaru, your parents really love you."

"How do you know that one of the two storey apartments is mine?" Shikamaru lazily asked her.

"Those annoying pink curtains are Sakura's." Ino stated as she pointed to the apartment second apartment.

"These are houses and not apartments." Choji said as he looked around.

"I don't care what you call it as long as it is a place for me to sleep." Shikamaru replied. The houses looked small from the outside but it did have two levels so it looked like it would be enough space for Sakura and himself to live peacefully.

"This is as far as we go." Ino said as she and Choji stopped by the gate outside the house.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked her with a confused expression on her face. "Don't you guys want to see how it looks inside?"

"Yes." Ino answered him.

"But Sakura said that only you were allowed inside for now." Choji added leaving Shikamaru more confused.

"Okay." Shikamaru nervously said. "I guess I will see you guys around."

"Have fun." Choji told him as he dragged Ino away from the house. Shikamaru slowly made his way along the path then up the small steps to the door.

"Sakura, are you here?" Shikamaru asked entering the apartment. Just like Shikamaru hoped, it was bigger than he expected inside the apartment. It was an open floor plan with the kitchen towards the back in the left corner and a dining area set up in front of that then there was a space to his right that was open but housed a small fireplace. The staircase was towards the back with a small room walled off underneath it. The dining table was filled with boxes of things that was probably Sakura's.

"Shikamaru, is that you?" Sakura asked as she came down the stairs in light pink underwear.

"This is definitely not what I expect when I came home to you but I am glad I did." Shikamaru told her as he closed the door then made his way towards her on his crutches.

"Hey." Sakura greeted him with a kiss. "Don't get any ideas though. You weren't supposed to be home so early. I was in the middle of getting dressed."

"Clothes are just a hindrance Why do we need to wear them anyway?"

"Good try but you can get me tonight. For now we are going to be having a date."

"Should I also get undressed for this date?"

"Stop it." Sakura told him as her frustration got the better of her again. "You're annoying and irritating."

"So far this date isn't going very well."

"Screw you."

"That's what I was hoping to do." Shikamaru told her as he smirked.

"I'm done with you. Just finish making the food and set up our date while I go finish dressing me." Sakura instructed him before going back up the stairs.

Shikamaru let out a small laugh then made his way towards the kitchen and saw that their was a pot on the stove. He opened it up and immediately smelled the delicious aroma escaping and flooding the apartment. He could see what Sakura was cooking and he decided to make some minor adjustments to it. He saw a blanket in one of the boxes on the dining table so he took it out then decided to lay it down by the fireplace before starting a small fire. It wasn't cold but it would make the atmosphere more romantic. Once the food was finished, he neatly dished it up then put the two plates of food on a tray. He opened the fridge to see if there was any beverages but he could only find juice so he poured two glasses of juice then put it on the tray. He decided to let go of the crutches and carry the tray in his hands to the blanket. He didn't have a lot of strength in his legs or arms yet but it was enough to get him to the blanket that was set up in front of the fireplace.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru told her as he sat down on the blanket and saw Sakura coming down the stairs in a cute red skirt.

"I was giving you time to set up. You ruined my surprise so you had to make up for it." Sakura told him as she sat down on the opposite side of the blanket.

"So how did I do then?" Shikamaru asked her.

"You were lazy as usual. Instead of taking the boxes off the table and having us sit there, you took a blanket and made us sit on the floor.

"I am never going to win anything against you ever again now am I?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I don't think so." Sakura confirmed as she smiled. "The fireplace is a nice touch though."

"I know. That's why I wanted us to sit here." Shikamaru told her.

"Or you were just being lazy." Sakura suggested again.

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy ass." Both ninja ended up laughing with each other then continued having a conversation while they had their date.

 **I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THE WAY I PORTRAYED THE NARA FAMILY IN THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SHOULD'VE EXPECTED IT FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. A LOT OF PEOPLETOLD ME THAT THE NARA'S WERE A SERIOUS FAMILY BUT I GUESS ALL FAMILIES ARE LIKE THAT. I WANTED TO SHOW THE 'FUN' SIDE OF THE NARA'S I GUESS. I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS TOO ANGRY. I HOPE I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	48. Chapter 48

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. I HAVE RETURNED BUT NOT FOR LONG I GUESS. I HAVE EXAMS TO WRITE SO I KIND OF HAVE TO STUDY. YOU KNOW THE STRUGGLE OF STUDYING SO I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW IRRITATING AND BORING IT GETS BUT AFTER EXAMS IT'S HOLIDAYS SO MORE TYPING.**

 **HAPPY READING:)**

"That was too much work." Naruto said once the guys were finished moving Sakura's furniture into his new apartment.

"This is an awesome place though." Choji stated.

"Yeah. When can I move in?" Kiba asked.

"This place is strictly for Sakura and I." Shikamaru told them.

"I bet you guys didn't even sleep last night." Kiba stated.

"Life is too short to sleep." Shikamaru replied.

"Power of youth." Lee stated.

"You definitely used that power last night." Kiba told Shikamaru as he gently hit Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura is my teammate so watch what you say." Naruto warned him.

"Shikamaru, may I pour me a glass of juice?" Sai politely asked him.

"Yeah." Shikamaru unsurely answered him. "You don't have to ask you know."

"Yeah. This is our house too." Naruto stated.

"I said that Sai doesn't have to ask. The rest of you aren't allowed to do anything else in this house except bring the furniture in." Shikamaru told them.

"Well that was everything." Neji said as he moved one of the couches.

"I delivered the key of Sakura's old apartment to the landlord as well." Shino informed Shikamaru.

"Thanks guys." Shikamaru told them.

"It was our pleasure Shikamaru. It was great exercise." Lee told him.

"What's next Shikamaru?" Choji asked him.

"Lady Tsunade said that I need to relax my nerves and get a massage so I am going to the massage parlour." Shikamaru informed them.

"There's a massage parlour?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. It's close to the Hokage Monument. I asked Sakura about it last night." Shikamaru answered him.

"Can I join you Shikamaru?" Neji asked him.

"Yeah. I need a relaxing day as well." Choji added.

"Me too." Naruto happily said.

"Looks like we're all going." Kiba stated.

"What's a massage parlour?" Sai asked.

"You're definitely coming with us." Kiba told him.

"Shino, are you going to be okay going with us?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yes. It will be healing to my bugs as well." Shino answered him.

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Naruto told them as he excitedly stood up.

"Hey, I need this to heal so nobody starts any competition or makes any bets or even challenges anyone." Shikamaru ordered them.

"We won't Shikamaru. Relax." Kiba told him.

"We will see." Shikamaru replied then stood up with his crutches.

"So this is what a massage parlour is like." Kiba concluded as he rested in the hot spring. Kiba was joined by Neji, Naruto, Lee and Choji. Shino and Sai had heated rocks placed on their back while they laid face down on the beds. Shikamaru was getting his body massaged by one of the ladies in the corner of the heated room.

"This feels more like a spa." Choji stated.

"I don't care what it is because this is how youthful days should be spent." Lee said as he looked extremely relaxed in the hot springs.

"Definitely." Naruto agreed. "We should come here more."

"I wonder why girls don't do this all the time." Neji said getting everyone thinking.

"Maybe they're too busy. Sakura is always by the hospital, Ino has her family's flower shop, Hinata has to lead her clan and Tenten is always transporting equipment to the village." Shino explained.

"Why aren't we that busy then?" Naruto asked.

"That's actually a good question." Neji told him.

"Obviously. That's why I asked it." Naruto replied.

"We're just surprised that something smart actually came out of your mouth for once." Kiba told him.

"Go chase your tail or something." Naruto shot back.

"Go catch some flies froggy." Kiba replied.

"We get it, you guys like animals so shut up already." Shikamaru told them as he tried to enjoy the massage he was receiving.

"Going back to Naruto's question; why are we not that busy?" Neji asked again. "Shino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru are going to be the heads of their clans in the future so they should always be busy."

"We don't have the work ethic you do." Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah, you should be the leader of your clan instead of Hinata." Naruto agreed.

"Isn't Hinata your girlfriend?" Shino asked him.

"Well yeah." Naruto nervously answered him.

"Then why do you want Neji to lead their clan instead of Hinata?" Shino asked again.

"He wants to spend more time banging her brains out that's why." Kiba answered him.

"I guess Naruto is out of the bet then." Sai said.

"What bet?" Choji asked.

"The one to see who can sleep with the most kunoichi during the chunin exams." Kiba explained. "Naruto is with Hinata so he is out. Neji is with Tenten so he is out as well. Choji and Karui are... I don't even know what they are but they seem to be together."

"Karui and I aren't together." Choji replied.

"Did you sleep with her?" Naruto asked him.

"No." Choji answered.

"Did you have sex with her?" Shikamaru asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Choji shyly answered.

"Well done Choji. That's the power of youth." Lee told him as he slapped his back.

"Sai, have you and Ino had sex?" Kiba asked him.

"Yes." Sai bluntly answered them.

"Is she your first?" Naruto asked him.

"She is the first girl I had sex with." Sai answered.

"How was it?" Naruto asked him.

"Don't you have sex with Hinata?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Yeah but I want to know what if felt like for Sai since it was his first time." Naruto explained.

"It was enjoyable. Ino was a great help." Sai told them.

"Looks like Sai is with Ino so he is also out." Kiba stated.

"Shikamaru is with Sakura so he is also out." Naruto added.

"Shikamaru slept with all the girls though so he doesn't really count." Kiba said.

"I can't believe you actually slept with Hinata." Neji told the lazy ninja.

"I can't believe he slept with Tenten." Naruto said causing everyone to laugh except Neji.

"It wasn't my choice. They played a joke on me." Shikamaru explained.

"I wish Hinata and Tenten would play a joke on me." Kiba told them.

"That's my cousin and girlfriend you're talking about." Neji warned him.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about as well." Naruto added.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Kiba stated.

"Not me." All the guys said in near unison.

"Just me then." Kiba concluded causing everyone to laugh.

"Who did you sleep with Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked Lee.

"Sakura." Lee answered as his eyes lit up in joy. Shikamaru felt a stab of anger hearing her name but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. It was in the past and he and Sakura were together.

"Sakura was pretty much with Shikamaru all the time during the chunin exams." Choji pointed out.

"We slept together a month ago." Lee said with the dreamy look on his face still lingering.

"So you didn't sleep with anyone during the exams. Looks like you're out." Kiba told him.

"Shino, did you sleep with anyone?" Neji asked him.

"Have you ever slept with anyone?" Naruto asked him.

"I slept with Yui two weeks before the exams." Shino informed them.

"That was when Yui and I were still engaged. Fuck you Shino." Shikamaru told him as he couldn't help but laugh causing everyone else to laugh.

"Why were you even talking to Yui?" Choji asked him.

"She was interested in my bugs." Shino answered him.

"Yui is weird." Naruto stated.

"I second that." Kiba added.

"Hey, before you say anything else, she was my fiancé you guys." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Not by choice. Your parents forced you to marry her and she used her genjutsu to trick you so basically she made your marry her." Choji reminded him.

"Her genjutsu is strong." Sai stated.

"I can assure you that she wasn't using her genjutsu when we had sex." Shino told them.

"Damn Shino, I never expected that from you." Kiba told him causing the guys to let out a small laugh again.

"Kiba, who have you had sex with recently?" Neji asked him.

"Yeah Kiba. Who did you sleep with?" Naruto added but Kiba didn't answer them.

"Looks like he didn't sleep with anyone." Shikamaru concluded.

"Are you still a virgin Kiba?" Choji asked him.

"No I am not." Kiba answered him.

"Good. You had us worried there for a second." Shikamaru told him causing everyone to laugh.

"But he still didn't sleep with anyone so he is out." Naruto stated.

"Shikamaru slept with everyone though so he basically wins." Neji concluded.

"But that wasn't during the exams." Kiba pointed out.

"Has anyone else slept with anyone other than their girlfriends during the exams?" Neji asked them but none of them answer.

"Shikamaru can't win. That wasn't the bet." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. I agree with Naruto. I guess it's a draw then." Shikamaru told them.

"Well that was a boring bet." Kiba commented.

"Let's have another bet." Naruto suggested.

"If you make another bet right now then I will make sure you have the worst job during the tournament." Shikamaru threatened him.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Naruto apologised as he scratched his head but still kept his smile on his face.

"Now let's relax and enjoy." Shikamaru instructed them.

 **THAT WAS A SURPRISING CHAPTER OVERALL. SHINO SLEEPING WITH YUI HAS ME LAUGHING TOO MUCH THOUGH. THIS STUPID AUTHOR THINKS HE'S FUNNY. THE GUYS GOING TO A SPA OR MASSAGE PARLOUR IS TOO WEIRD TO PICTURE THOUGH BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT IT IS FUN TO WRITE. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND GIRLS.**


End file.
